v e r d a d a r t e
by Weise
Summary: Matsukawa Issei, el enigma viviente, uno de mis mejores amigos, un fanático de la búsqueda de la verdad, una mentira blanca. Pinceladas sobre la creación de un artista. Esbozos matsuhana. La vida.
1. Antes de escribir

_v_ _e_ _r_ _d_ _a_ _d **a r t e**_

* * *

 **A** Cielo-kun por su mega-aniversario

 **D** isclaimer: personajes no son míos

 **W** eise

* * *

 _—Descargo—_

No guardo las memorias de la primera vez que agarré un lápiz con el objetivo de escribir una historia. Quizá mi primera intensión fue dibujar. Mamá pegaba nuestros mejores dibujos (los míos y de Fran) en la puerta de su habitación, y otros los archivaba en una carpeta. Durante la mudanza descubrimos con Fran aquella carpeta. Pienso que debí entregarle mis primeros cuentos escritos, pero me los dejé para mí y los perdí.

Sueño con escribir una historia que pueda compartir con mamá. Me gustaría que ella leyera algo mío, y se emocionara, y me dijera que es fantástico y luego clavase el manuscrito en la puerta de su actual habitación. Me gustaría recibir un elogio de su parte. Me gustaría oírle que le encanta lo que escribo, y cómo escribo y, así como voy, no pierdo camino.

Es un deseo desesperado y egoísta.

Es mi único deseo.

* * *

 _—Antes de escribir—_

A pocos días de regresar a mi país, el decano de la facultad de ciencias biológicas me comprometió a impartir la cátedra de _bioquímica de suelos_ a estudiantes del máster.

Yo que llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de Japón, me preocupaba no encontrar trabajo a mi retorno. Había enviado algunos correos aquí y allá, y cuando supe que se me ofrecía una cátedra en mi _alma mater_ acepté sin objeciones ni negociaciones. Con mis maletas recién salidas de la correa transportadora me dirigí desde el aeropuerto a la universidad a dar una clase que no tenía preparada, lleno de efervescencia, sintiéndome la persona más importante de este planeta. Un profesor universitario, ni más ni menos.

El taxi en que viajaba apenas avanzaba en medio del atasco de la autopista metropolitana. No reconocí la canción que pasaban por la radio. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de reconocer la música que escuchaban los jóvenes, pero yo se lo atribuí a que la música en el extranjero no era normal. Llevaba tan solo unas horas en Japón y caí en cuenta que pasaban la misma música que allá en Rusia. Me retrepé contra la ventana. El carril de la derecha avanzaba más que el mío. Me sacudió una oleada de pánico.

No solo debía preparar clases. Debía preparar clases para alumnos de postgrado de una cátedra tan específica como puede serlo _bioquímica de suelos_. Tendría por estudiantes sujetos inteligentes y cultivados, mucho más jóvenes que yo. Y si algo tiene la juventud, además de un fino conocimiento por la música _en onda_ , es orgullo, arrogancia, y energía para lograr sus objetivos a toda costa. En otras palabras, una combinación fatal. Esos alumnos debían ser auténticos zombis hambrientos de cerebros, no en el sentido de alimentarse de conocimientos, sino literalmente de acabar con los cerebros ajenos. Ningunear a supuestos «expertos en la materia», con el fin de demostrar su supremacía intelectual, porque ¿a quién se le ocurriría cursar _bioquímica de suelo_ , eh? Y yo era tan ingenuo que pretendía enfrentarme a esa clase sin haberla preparado de antemano, arrastrando nada más que mis maletas. Maletas que por cierto contenían rocas en su interior, pero eso no me hacía un experto. Era, a lo sumo, un coleccionista, un entusiasta en la materia.

No quería perder el trabajo en mi primer día, pero tampoco era capaz de fingir durante noventa minutos que era un experto en _bioquímica de suelos_. Telefoneé a decano-san, le expliqué que ya estaba en Japón, que acababa de abordar un taxi, que no entendía la música y que no podía dar su clase porque yo no sabía nada, porque era un fraude, porque el que transportase más rocas que ropa en mis maletas no era indicador de mi conocimiento en la materia ni se correlacionaba con ninguna variable afín, salvo quizá con algún trastorno obsesivo compulsivo o el mal de Diógenes. Estuve tentado a detener el taxi en mitad de la autopista metropolitana y salir corriendo.

—Primero respira. Eso, así está mejor.

Decano-san logró tranquilizarme. Habíamos trabajado en otras oportunidades y estaba al tanto de mis desequilibrios esporádicos, las inseguridades que cada tiempo renacen para atormentarme. Me recordó mis estudios, mis posgrados, mis publicaciones más importantes y mis colaboraciones. Me recordó también que se trataba de una primera clase, y siendo una primera clase, no era necesario comenzar enseguida con los contenidos del curso. Me aconsejó que charlase con mis alumnos, que les hablara de mí, de mi campo de investigación. Luego que deslizara sutilmente el foco hacia ellos, a fin de indagar los motivos que los llevaron a matricularse en el máster, en una cátedra tan específica como la que impartiría, y si acaso ya tenían tema de investigación, sondear un poco sus intereses o ayudarlos a crear intereses. De esa manera podría estructurar las clases de un modo en que ambas partes nos viéramos favorecidos. «Ambas partes» me sonó tan profesional que me largué a reír. Antes de colgar, decano me invitó a pasarme a su despacho, quería echarle un vistazo a todas esas rocas que rodaban en mis maletas.

Hacía años que no pisaba mi _alma mater_. Salvo el alza en los precios, la cafeta no había cambiado en lo absoluto. La baldosa suelta seguía suelta, y las mesas plásticas seguían cubiertas por unos manteles floreados muy horteras. Sí me topé con ciertas edificaciones y esculturas que no recordaba, y se podía sentir una diversidad de alumnos mayor que en mis días. No tardé en llegar a mi aula de clase, que me agradó por lo pequeña y acogedora que se sentía, aunque se encontrase en un subsuelo. Tenia forma de pequeño anfiteatro, con butacas de madera y el pizarrón verde ya en desuso. Por un breve instante me sentí transportado a los días en que yo también fui estudiante. No me gustaba sentarme ni muy adelante ni muy atrás, y trataba de alejarme de las ventanas, porque me desconcentraban. Esta aula carecía de ventanas, salvo unas muy pequeñas, próximas al techo, dispuestas allí a modo de ventilación. Dejé las maletas sobre el escritorio y esperé la llegada de mis alumnos. La lista indicaba siete, y yo también conté siete cabezas. No me parecieron arrogantes. Tampoco eran tan jóvenes, y uno de ellos parecía de mi quinta. De pronto me sentí en confianza. Hablé de todo un poco. De mí, de mis pretensiones iniciales cuando era un recién egresado, y cómo todo se dio para que acabara a la caza de rocas. Ellos me comentaron sus propios derroteros que los llevaron a interesarse en la bioquímica del suelo. Hablamos de la vida del investigador. Les describí someramente mi última estadía en Rusia, y apunté mis maletas. Me preguntaron sobre mis maletas, y también les hablé de ellas. Yo les pregunté por sus maletas. Abrí una de las maletas y les enseñé mis rocas. Hablamos de rocas. Del uso de rocas en terapias alternativas, y también en el arte. Recordé la exposición que montó un amigo mío, un artista, en la cual apiló rocas sobre rocas formando figuras incomprensibles. Yo nunca pude entender qué trató de representar, cuál era el objetivo tras aquella representación, pero disfruté las rocas, y mi amigo me permitió quedarme con las que más me gustaban una vez desarmó la muestra. Curiosamente llevaba una de aquellas rocas en mi maleta. Era una roca ígnea recogida en una isla volcánica, en Kyushuu.

Uno de mis alumnos me preguntó:

—Ese artista… ¿usted fue amigo de Matsukawa Issei?

—En efecto, sí —dije asombrado—. ¿Por qué sabes? ¿También fuiste a esa exposición? ¿Te pareció que era incomprensible?

Antes que alcanzara a responder, otro alumno, uno que llevaba un buen rato mirándome con la cara llena de concentración, como intentando encontrar algo en mi rostro, una especie de pista que encajase, que le diera una idea sobre mi persona, me señaló con un dedo y expresión triunfante.

—Lo sabía, usted es el escritor.

Me dejó perplejo. Yo no estaba enterado de mi cambio de profesión y no se me ocurrió nada inteligente que responder. No lo saqué de su error, porque de lo único que estaba seguro, es que estaba en un error.

Yo no soy un escritor.

Pero es cierto que, cada tanto, me da por escribir. Algunas veces incluso se publica lo que escribo, pero yo se lo atribuyo, más que a un talento inherente, a la buena fortuna. He tenido suerte.

Fue justamente gracias a mi amigo artista que publiqué mi primera novela. Cuando digo «primera novela» da la impresión de que he escrito varias otras más, pero no es el caso.

Hace más de quince años que mantengo relación con la misma persona. El hombre al que amo le gusta leer, es su pasión justo después del voleibol y de mí mismo (no necesariamente en ese orden, quiero creer). Sus favoritas son aquellas novelas que han sido llevadas al cine, o al teatro. Dice que las novelas guardan miles de detalle que sus adaptaciones no han podido reflejar, y si primero ves la adaptación y luego lees la novela, la sensación que produce descubrir aquellos detalles a través de la lectura es similar a ver el material inédito de un DVD, las escenas borradas, las entrevistas, los _bloopers_.

Llevaba dos o tres años de relación con aquella persona, cursaba mi tercer o cuarto año de carrera como estudiante de pregrado y me quedaban algunos créditos por aprobar en un área diferente al de mi especialización. Mi universidad me obligaba a cursar asignaturas en campos distintos al de mi carrera como parte del plan de formación general, y como en el pasado no había elegido buenos cursos, quería hacerlo bien alguna vez. Mientras leía la lista de las asignaturas que podría inscribir, mis ojos se detuvieron en aquel de _escritura creativa_. No tenía prerrequisito.

La persona de la que me había enamorado era una persona peligrosamente inestable que olvidaba a menudo que yo lo amaba. A veces también se le olvidaba que él me amaba a mí y yo no estaba muy seguro de cómo actuar en esos casos. Por más razonamientos (lógicos como originados del corazón) que le brindara, él no parecía escucharme. Él se evadía de mí y nos abandonaba a ambos, a todo lo que habíamos forjado. Pero yo preferiría ese tormento a no estar con él en lo absoluto, a dejarlo a su fortuna con sus propios monstruos. Me volvía loco pensar en él solo, sin mí. Sin despegar mis ojos de los ideogramas de _escritura creativa_ , quise escribirle a mi novio el material inédito de nuestra relación. Así, cuando lo olvidase todo sobre nosotros, pudiera recordar cómo fue que empezó nuestra historia. Quise entregarle en sus manos un libro con los detalles que se le habían escapado, o que era necesario que los recordará cuando sentía que todo se le caía a pedazos. Quise _escribirnos_ , para ambos.

Y con aquella idea en mente me inscribí en _escritura_ _creativa_.

Suponía que ser escritor era sentarse frente a una máquina de escribir, o un teclado, y ponerse a juntar palabras, concatenarlas, unas con otras. Que cualquier persona que conociera el alfabeto y con algo de imaginación podía ser capaz de escribir una novela. Me tragué mi ignorancia junto a mi primer reprobado.

Durante aquel curso no llegué a escribir el libro que quería escribir, pero me ayudó a descubrir qué era lo que quería escribir. Tenía otras preocupaciones en ese entonces, como acabar la tesis, perder peso, decirles a mis padres que era homosexual…, y luego le siguieron las preocupaciones de encontrar trabajo, encontrar piso donde vivir, hallar el modo de decirle a mis padres que era homosexual y que me iba a vivir con mi novio…, aunque tenía el proyecto de escribir una novela en mente, no me decidía a ponerme en ello. Sabía lo que quería, no dejaba de reunir material, de garabatear borradores. Revisé mis agendas y libretas en desuso, conversé con mis amigos, me entrevisté a mí mismo, releí viejas conversaciones telefónicas, visité barrios que ya no visitaba. Tenía todo el material que necesitaba, pero algo me impedía ponerme en ello.

Una duda germinaba en mi interior. Una duda asociada a un miedo.

Cierto día, revisando correos electrónicos que había marcado como «no leídos», encontré una invitación de mi amigo el artista, de Matsukawa Issei, para que lo visitara a la galería donde se exponían unos trabajos suyos. Revisé mi agenda y fui a su encuentro. No nos habíamos visto en varios meses, desde que comencé a vivir con mi novio. En ese entonces Matsukawa Issei no había sido descubierto por los críticos todavía ni yo me había ganado la beca para el doctorado.

Tras darme una vuelta por la galería y dejarlo hablar de su trabajo, acabamos charlando en un bar. De alguna manera la conversación trivial, la típica conversación que tiene lugar cuando te reencuentras con un colega del que no tenías noticias hace mucho, derivó en una charla más profunda, más filosófica si se quiere, sobre lo que es el arte y la misión del artista. El trabajo para la gente versus su trabajo consagrado a la cultura, a la belleza y la verdad.

—¿Qué ocurrió con esa novela que estabas escribiendo?

—Esa frase no tiene sentido. Nunca he empezado a escribirla, así que no puede ocurrirle nada a algo que no existe.

— _Todavía_.

—¿Debería escribirla? —El artista asintió—. ¿Por qué?

—Por lo que hemos estado hablando. Porque tu intensión con esa novela es honesta, es el retrato de la verdad. Vaciar tu corazón, abrir viejas heridas, exponerte, presentarte como una persona con sus defectos y sus sentimientos. Eso es lo que quiere la gente. Un libro sin maquillaje, escrito con los cojones bien puestos.

—La gente no quiere eso.

—Está bien. La gente normalmente no sabe qué es lo que quiere hasta que se lo muestran. Y cuando esa gente descubre una novela con los cojones bien puestos, cae en cuenta de que siempre lo ha querido, siempre lo ha necesitado. Y es que, en el fondo, a nadie le gusta que nos mientan.

Apuré mi bebida. «A nadie le gusta que _nos_ mientan», dijo, usando el plural. No estaba preparado para que la conversación siguiera aquel derrotero; intenté desviarla por un terreno seguro.

—Hablas como si tuviese la intención de publicar esa novela, pero nunca ha sido el caso. Solo quiero que la lea una persona. Además, tú bien sabes que escribo pésimo. Imaginemos que lo hago: ninguna casa editorial se la tomaría en serio.

Cuando tomé aquel curso de _escritura creativa_ fue mi amigo artista quién me ayudó con la ortografía y con la puntuación de mis trabajos tras mi primer reprobado. Gracias a él que aprobé el curso.

—No te preocupes por la técnica, Oikawa. Tú escribe como piensas, escribe todas las palabras y frases que estés pensando y usa esas mismas palabras, aunque te parezcan poco sofisticadas o poco adecuadas, es mejor que así sea. La autenticidad está en la ausencia de cálculo. Está en ese deseo, en esa necesidad de ponerte de manifiesto a ti mismo, a la verdad. A _tu verdad_ , que es una verdad universal porque las verdades tienen eso. Está, ante todo, en la provocación que origina la necesidad y la ausencia de cálculo.

No sé qué vio en mis ojos, o en mis gestos. El bar donde estábamos era de aspecto cálido, y la música no se sobreponía al flujo de las conversaciones. Nos encontrábamos sentados en unas butacas de cuero, y entre nosotros había una mesa baja con un tablero de ajedrez pintado que sostenía nuestras copas de vino y una tabla de queso a medio comer. El artista rellenó mi copa con la botella de _bourbon_ que nos dejó el camarero y, con ademanes bien calculados, sacó una pitillera del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta de tweed. Estaba tomándose su tiempo. Me estaba concediendo un momento de gracia. Matsukawa Issei había dilucidado mi predicamento.

—Algo te hace dudar.

Sacó un cigarrillo delgado de la pitillera y lo balanceó entre sus dedos. Se lo llevó a la boca sin encenderlo y yo lo sentí escanearme con la mirada. Esa mirada suya que pone, tan concentrada, me hizo temblar. Esa mirada que dice «hay algo en ti que se puede pintar, y lo haré, y será terrible». Porque Matsukawa Issei era así. Él olía el dolor y el sufrimiento, y en lugar de huirle, lo buscaba, lo perseguía, para tomar ese dolor entre sus manos, apretarlo, y ver cómo escurría la tragedia entre sus dedos.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Koutarou se ha ido a casa de sus padres, no dijo por qué. Lleva unos días durmiendo allá. No coge mis llamados y yo no he querido ir a buscarlo.

—Koutarou, ya… ¿Ahora le llamas por su nombre? ¿Qué pasó con el Boku-chan?

—No. No sé por qué he dicho Koutarou. —El artista hizo un ademán de encender su cigarrillo, pero le capturé el mechero y estrellé el cigarrillo en el cenicero, lo hice añicos—. ¿Qué opinas de las mentiras blancas?

—El peor mal de este mundo.

—¿Aunque la mentira blanca no altere el final?

—No seas ingenuo, la mentira blanca _siempre_ altera el final. Quizá no cambie los hechos en sí, pero la percepción, el recibimiento de ellos, no es el mismo. Quieres que _Koutarou_ lea tu novela, ¿cierto? Pero cuando te pones a escribir con el único fin de que agrade al lector, te conviertes en un entretenedor. ¿Quieres ser un entretenedor? Si quieres ser eso, me vale. Pero ambos sabemos que ese nunca ha sido el objetivo que persigue tu novela. Sí, es probable que en ciertas partes tu chico se enfade, dude de ti, se sienta traicionado y quiera llorar; o quiera reír y burlarse contigo y también de ti. De eso se trata.

»Tienes en tus manos una granada porque el arte es una granada, la literatura lo es. Te ha llegado una buena historia que es tu propia historia y sabes que eres el único que puede escribirla porque tú la pensaste primero, con tus propias palabras. No te quedes con la granada sin detonar, retira el anillo y hazla explotar. Que todo salte en mil pedazos, especialmente tú, porque cuando la granada explota emite un brillo que, por un segundo, transforma el abismo en un paraíso. Y ese es el momento que persigue todo ser humano: una vista fugaz del paraíso. El arte es la única arma que, al mismo tiempo que destruye, construye. El arte sana heridas.

—El arte sana heridas —repetí como si se tratase de un mantra.

Envalentonado por sus palabras, aunado al alcohol que ahogaba mis venas, empecé a escribir esa misma noche. Dejé entre mis piernas la laptop, abierta en un documento Word en blanco. Por las ventanas me llegaba el sonido de la lluvia. Recordé una noche de mi primer año viviendo y estudiando en Tokio, una noche igual que esta, lluviosa y helada, en la que mi mejor amigo y yo comíamos fideos _soba_ junto a la ventana.

Siempre lloverá en Tokio, siempre lloverá en mi vida. Mi novio llevaba durmiendo tres días en casa de sus padres. No quería más lluvias. Quería detener la lluvia, atenuarla. Quería comprender la lluvia. Quería acostumbrarme a ella.

Quería ser uno con la lluvia.

Me invadió una energía terrible y poderosa, una energía que emanaba desde lo más profundo de mí y me enloqueció la mente y los sentidos. No tenía nada claro. Los borradores que había acumulado todos aquellos años, los recuerdos, las conversaciones telefónicas, las rabietas, las decepciones, las alegrías y las penas, las incertidumbres y las certezas, los detalles, los guiños, las caricias, todo lo que dije y lo que no dije, todo lo que callé, y también lo que no quise callarme, pero no supe cómo decir. Las lágrimas que se quedaron adentro, la sangre que no tenía que haber corrido, los granos que florecieron por toda mi piel. Tenía recolectado fechas, datos, acontecimientos, sentimientos, y lo tenía todo revuelto y confundido en mi cabeza. Mi cerebro era un caldero. En una noche reviví toda una vida. Y afuera no dejaba de llover. El reloj analógico indicaba las dos de la mañana. La barra parpadeante de Word me marcaba el pulso.

Esa noche descubrí que escribir sí era concatenar palabras, una tras otra, a una velocidad más rápida de la que se piensa. Abrí mis viejas heridas, abrí mi corazón, y en lugar de sangre derrame frases, y al final terminé derramando lágrimas, y lloré mientras escribía no porque sintiera que estaba escribiendo algo triste, sino debido a la certeza de haber dado vida a algo verdadero: me había reconectado conmigo mismo, y finalmente, me había reconciliado con mi propia vida. Cuando acabé lo que más adelante se convertiría en el primer capítulo de mi novela, tomé un paraguas y corrí enloquecido bajo la lluvia hasta abordar un taxi a casa de mis suegros. Escalé el muro que daba a la ventana de Koutarou, golpeé trastornado los cristales, y cuando me abrió, con sus ojos enrojecidos y somnolientos, olvidé lo que era la piedad.

Le arrojé el borrador en la cara, la primera granada, la verdad en mi mano, aferrado a la esperanza de que la explosión, porque era inevitable que explotara, nos reconstruyera a ambos.

No soy un escritor, para nada, pero a veces siento una resonancia dentro de mí. Eso que algunos llaman «voz interior», o «inspiración divina», es un eco de algo que no comprendo, _todavía._

Matsukawa Issei, el artista, leyó el borrador luego de que lo leyera Koutarou. Y Matsukawa Issei le pasó el borrador a una amiga suya que era editora.

.

.

Después de aquella primera clase visité a decano junto a mi séquito de maletas. Se había habilitado una oficina como mi despacho y en la puerta de ella una placa dorada con mi nombre grabado me afirmaba cuál era el futuro que había adherido. Decano en persona me entregó mi credencial de profesor, mi anexo, y un tazón bien _kawaii_ con el logo de la universidad estampado. Se me presentaba un desafío importante y tuvimos una reunión próspera.

Pero yo no podía sacarme de la cabeza aquellas dos intervenciones de mis alumnos.

Una pregunta: «¿usted fue amigo de Matsukawa Issei?»

Seguida de una afirmación: «usted es el escritor».

Tras dejar las maletas en mi hogar provisional, agarré la cartera y busqué un local dónde comer. Me apetecía un plato contundente de fideos _udon_. A mi amigo Issei a veces le daba por comer fideos _udon_. Los acompañaba por lo regular con una bebida Fanta.

Siempre que me preguntan mi profesión, porque voy a suscribir un seguro, o he rellenado un formulario, yo anoto sin pie a dudas que «investigador». Escribir creo que es otro modo de seguir investigando. Pero ahora tenía un nuevo carné que me acreditaba como profesor de una universidad. Y la vocación siempre me identificaría con un cazador de alienígenas ancestrales, por muchas rocas terrícolas que rodasen en mis maletas.

Entré a un local que pillé en el camino. Si me gustaba, pensaba seguir visitándolo. Me trajeron un bol enorme repleto de fideo _udon_. Separé los palillos y me llevé una buena porción a la boca. Era tal cual lo recordaba, o mejor. Me era difícil creer que había regresado de Rusia. En Rusia encontré varios restoranes de comida japonesa, pero la comida local solo se disfruta, pues, en lo local.

—Este es mi sitio —exclamé en voz alta. Una pareja de clientes me observó con rareza.

Sí, definitivamente esto era Japón. Incapaz de disimular mi enrojecimiento, oculté mi cabeza dentro de mi maletín, saqué una libreta y un bolígrafo, y me puse a releer las notas que tenía allí escritas.

Matsukawa Issei fue quien me acostumbró a llevar siempre conmigo una libreta y un bolígrafo. Aunque en la clase que acababa de impartir llegué a afirmar que sí fui amigo de Matsukawa Issei, el tiempo hizo que me lo cuestionara varias veces.

Nos conocíamos de hace años, teníamos buenas relaciones, e incluso llegamos a vivir juntos una temporada. Yo le contaba mis secretos, y él también me confidenció los suyos. Yo estaba seguro que me confidenció sus secretos, pero luego leí algunas biografías no autorizadas y me di cuenta que, salvando ciertos detalles, no conocí más de lo que la gente había logrado captar de él. Al genio loco, al extravagante, al excéntrico lunático. Lo que perduró de él fue la imagen que Matsukawa Issei planeó mostrarle al mundo.

Una noche larguísima, otro amigo a quien llamaré M., me mostró un lado que ignoraba y que no podía imaginar que existiera. No me di cuenta en ese entonces de lo que acababa de contarme ni de su significado y se lo atribuí a que M., atormentado por los remordimientos, no estaba siendo objetivo. Eran los mismo hechos que yo conocía, desde otro punto de vista.

Mientras sorbía los fideos y releía los apuntes en mi libreta, aquella conversación con mi amigo M. regresó a mi memoria, y junto a ello, los discursos de Matsukawa acerca de la verdad en el arte, la misión del artista, su deber para consigo mismo y su consagración.

¿Hasta qué punto somos responsables del desarrollo de nuestra identidad? ¿Somos lo que nosotros mostramos al mundo, o lo que el mundo quiere ver de nosotros? Matsukawa Issei, el enigma viviente, uno de mis mejores amigos, un fanático de la búsqueda de la verdad y —de ser cierto todo lo que M. alguna vez dijo—, una mentira blanca.

Pero a ti no te gustaban las mentiras blancas, ¿cierto? Eso quiere decir, ¿que nunca te gustaste en lo absoluto, Mattsun?

—Han venido pronosticando lluvias hace más de una semana, y nada —comentó una de las meseras, una mujer algo entrada en carnes, seguramente de mi quinta. Limpiaba el banco contiguo al mío y por la televisión el noticiero ya había terminado para dar paso al reporte del tiempo. Debían ser las diez de la noche.

Se me ocurrió que me dirigía la palabra para disminuir mi vergüenza de hace un rato en la que hablé solo y los clientes me miraron extrañados.

—Oiga, ¿usted recuerda a aquel artista, Matsukawa Issei? —le pregunté.

—El muralista.

—Sí.

—Hay uno de sus murales en mi villa, sí, sí. Cuando pienso que mi vida es una desolación, contemplar aquel mural toda una tarde… no sé por qué. ¿Sabe? Hubiera estado bien darle las gracias.

—¿Lo conoció?

—No, yo no. Pero a veces, cuando miro sus murales y los toco y les saco fotografías, siento algo dentro de él que se me revela. Y, al mismo tiempo, siento que algo de mí se funde en su pintura. ¿Usted lo comprende? Yo no, pero pienso que él me comprendió sin conocerme y fue más allá.

—¿Fue más allá?

—Oh, lo siento. Creo que he hablado de más.

—No se disculpe, me encanta.

—Es en realidad una sensación indescriptible. Es, ¿cómo decirlo?, demasiada sensibilidad.

No soy un escritor, pero a veces, y especialmente por las personas que quiero, hago algo parecido a precipitarme por un barranco.

—Tengo pensado escribir sobre él.

—¿Una biografía?

—No —dije, porque un texto que se presume de objetivo era algo que a Matsukawa no le hubiese gustado—, una novela. Biográfica, claramente, pero con mucha imaginación para llenar los espacios en blancos con toda libertad. Si lo presento como una novela puedo evitar que se me tilde de injurioso.

La mesera tomó asiento en el puesto contiguo al mío y dejó el paño a un lado.

—¿Una historia _basada en hechos reales_ [1], como ponen ahora en las películas?

—No. Una novela —repetí—. _Una novela real_ [2], donde lo importante finalmente no son los hechos, sino el fondo de ellos. El sentimiento que subyace, eso es lo verdadero. Es lo que le da cojones a la historia. Usted sabe, como aquellos murales que le hacen llegar _su verdad_ que es una verdad universal. Esto es lo mismo, pero en vez de pinturas, letras.

—Quizá algo así no venda mucho.

—Pero es lo que hay que hacer. Un artista no se da a conocer por hechos, sino por obras. Y el mejor tributo que se le puede hacer a un artista, es representarlo mediante otra obra. Arte por arte, verdad por verdad. Por supuesto habrá _hechos reales_ , pero usted no sabrá cuales, quizá ni yo mismo lo sepa. La gente se preguntará: qué es lo real, cuánto de real hay. Ahí está el encanto: el sentimiento es lo único real. Pero le diré el primer hecho real que aparecerá en mi novela, y el último hecho falso. De aquella manera, usted sabrá donde inicia lo real, y cuándo acaba lo imaginado.

Con un rostro incrédulo mi interlocutora me animó a qué siguiera explayándome.

—Fíjese, el primer hecho real será este: «Matsukawa Issei abolió el nazismo en 1929, el año de la gran depresión». El último dato imaginado será en cambio este otro: «Los kamikazes también sentían miedo».

—Usted está como cabra. Puede hacer lo que quiera, pero si pretende hacer pasar su novela de ficción como algo real, lo tiene claro.

No me importó su tono sarcástico, lo prefería.

—Cuando dijo que no lo conoció, me dio la impresión de que usted sabe de alguien que sí trató con Matsukawa Issei en persona.

La pareja de clientes elevó una mano, pidiendo la cuenta. La mujer guardó el paño en el cinturón y sacó una libreta de espiras del bolsillo del uniforme.

—El barman se jacta de muchas cosas, la mayoría fantasía. Quizá le venga bien hablar con él, en caso de que sea cierto que no le interesa escribir algo biográfico, pero le digo de ya que ese sujeto es pura imaginación. Porque lo conozco puedo decirle que ha estado pendiente de toda nuestra cháchara desde su inicio, no se ha perdido palabra.

—¡Oye Kou-chan! ¡No se habla así del jefe frente a los clientes!

Quién protestó fue el hombre tras la barra. Aquella mujer que debía ser Kou-chan, se rio sin remordimientos y se fue a cobrar la cuenta. Yo me llevé lo que quedaba de mis fideos a la barra.

—Así que usted conoció a Matsukawa Issei.

—Y usted debe ser aquel escritor.

—A veces. Hoy solo quiero conversar de un viejo amigo.

No soy escritor. Pero a veces, cuando te llega una historia magnífica, envuelta como en papel de regalo, y esa historia te abre un claro y te ordena la mente y te hace llorar, es en esos momentos de increíble lucidez y efervescencia que pienso: hay una historia que me ha llegado a mí porque solo yo podría escribirla. Entonces, enajenado, es que escribo.

* * *

[1] Guiño a la novela intitulada _Basada en hechos reales_ , de Delphin de Vigan

[2] Guiño a la novela intitulada _Una novela real_ , de Minae Mizumura

Loca Cielo-kun, ¿te fijaste en el detalle del título? es otro guiño más, a tu propia obra. Hay también un guiño a _Matadero Cinco_ por allí, que sé que has podido ver. Estoy segura que iré incluyendo más y más referencias a lo largo del desarrollo, pues este fic es, parafraseando a mi querido David Bowie, el arte de robar.

Qué más puedo decir. Este capítulo es un primer capítulo de manual de escritura. Me gustaría, Cielo, prometerte constancia en las actualizaciones. Intentaré ser menos realista y elegiré tenerme fe. Ojalá tú me tengas fe, y quienes se animen a leer, también me la tengan. A medida que escribo esto ya me siento desinflada. No se puede competir contra el sentido práctico. No se puede competir, simplemente. Ok, me iré a hacer lo que sé hacer mejor: nada.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, ojalá sigámonos leyéndonos :)

(Anéctoda pernosal #1: los quesos son mi nuevo hobby. me encanta pasearme por las góndolas de quesos del supermercado y elegir los más impronunciables, los de aspecto más curioso. son algo en lo que pienso constantemente. también pienso en sus versiones veganas, y en el tofu, pero eso ya es otra categoría de pensamiento)


	2. Aoba naïf: I

_v_ _e_ _r_ _d_ _a_ _d **a r t e**_

* * *

 **A** Cielo-kun por aceptarme

 **D** isclaimer: personajes no son míos

 **W** eise

* * *

 _—Aoba naif: primera parte—_

Matsukawa Issei abolió el nazismo en 1929, el año de la gran depresión. Liberó a la raza humana del dominio de los reptilianos provocando con ello la caída de la muralla china e inauguró los viajes en el tiempo durante la segunda guerra mundial. Esas grandes hazañas, entre otras más, le valieron un suspenso en el examen de historia, y por consiguiente no pudo acompañarnos al campamento de entrenamiento, el verano de 2010. Nuestro primer año en el Aoba Johsai Matsukawa Issei se pasó agosto en cursos suplementarios.

Hasta entonces no había llamado mayormente mi atención. Pese a superar el metro ochenta con holgura, aquello no tenía nada de especial dentro del club de vóleibol. Su rostro adolecía de expresión. Tampoco era dado a hablar, tendía a quedarse atrás en las conversaciones. Las pocas veces que hablaba, sus frases eran seguidas por silencios que nadie sabía llenar. Se me hacía un tipo normal y corriente, un poco aburrido.

Ocurrieron dos hechos que me hicieron reconsiderar mi opinión formada.

El primero fue su reprobado en historia. Confesó que no había estudiado porque «tenía cosas más importantes que hacer». Se expresó con mucha naturalidad, como si un estudiante, cuya máxima consiste en aprobar los exámenes, pudiese justificarse de aquella manera.

Le pedí su examen para ayudarle a encontrar alguna respuesta que apelar. Me dijo que no me molestara. Insistí.

—No sé qué hay de útil en esto de la historia —protestó.

—Quizá: ¿no repetir los errores de nuestros antepasados?

—Ya. Repetir fechas nos ayudará a construir el mundo ideal. La ingenuidad disfrazada de utopía.

— _Okey_ , eres un tipo práctico. Qué tal esto otro: más reprobados igual a menos vacaciones…

»Y menos tiempo de vóleibol junto a mí, el gran Oikawa.

Siempre me dolerá que le priven a la gente el pasar tiempo conmigo. Especialmente cuando joven, yo era capaz de montar todo un drama al respecto. Matsukawa alzó las cejas.

—¿Y tu lesión?

—El doc dice que la rodilla evoluciona bien. No debería tener problemas para el campamento, siempre que me lo tome con calma.

—Tú no te tomas nada con calma.

—Esta vez sí.

—Bien, tú ganas.

Revisamos su examen juntos. Intenté no reírme de los disparates que hallaba con la lectura, pero cuando Matsukawa Issei aseguraba que durante la segunda guerra mundial «Billy Pilgrim fue transportado al planeta Trafalmadore, convirtiéndose en el primer viajero del tiempo… y sí es cierto que murió mucha otra gente, los civiles, los soldados, los _kamikazes_ , los _teletabis,_ así que es normal que frente a esto lo de Billy Pilgrim haya pasado desapercibido», la seriedad también se transporta de tiempo.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Pero tú…?

—Anda, dilo.

—¿Eres imbécil?

Una cosa soberbia de Matsukawa, de su personalidad, es que jamás parece demasiado avergonzado o molesto. Explicó que, al no saber nada de nada, el resultado sería igual tanto si inventaba las respuestas como si dejaba el espacio en blanco.

—¿No era más digno dejar el espacio en blanco? —pregunté.

—No hay que quitarles trabajo a los maestros, Oikawa. Jamás.

En otras palabras, dado que el profesor se esmeró en hacer una prueba dificilísima, que se atuviese a las consecuencias. Y es que la letra de Matsukawa tampoco era algo fácil con lo que lidiar. Luego admitió que escribió todo su examen con la zurda siendo él un diestro. En tal caso, había que decir que lo hizo bastante bien.

Yo que me consideraba un alma libre que hacía lo que me entraba en gana, tuve que admitir que era mucho menos revolucionario de lo que me creía. Quizá no era ni el hijo ni el alumno más obediente del planeta, pero conocía mis límites, y la audacia de Matsukawa me llenó de efervescencia. En un pestañeo, el mundo se abrió ante mis ojos. Quería ser un revolucionario. No, más que eso. Quería ser Oikawa _el Punk_.

Mi madre lo arruinó todo.

—Ese Mattsun es un rebelde.

Igual fue culpa mía correr a contárselo, conociendo como era ella.

—No es un rebelde.

—No te juntes con rebeldes, Tooru.

—No es un rebelde.

—¿Entonces qué es? ¿De qué tiene cara?

—Ay _má_ , yo qué sé. No tiene cara.

—Todas las personas tienen una cara.

—Pues no. Mattsun no tiene ninguna cara.

Debí haberlo comentado con mi hermana. Me llevé la cena a mi habitación alegando que nadie me comprendía en casa. Mi madre también se encerró en su habitación. Papá cenó solo frente al televisor.

El campamento de entrenamiento se realizó en Fukushima. No hay mucho por ver en Fukushima, pero cuando nos concedieron un día libre, todos los de mi grado vagamos por el pueblo en busca de suvenires y recuerdos para Matsukawa Issei, el inesperado héroe antisistema. Sin embargo, a nuestro regreso descubrimos que seguía con sus cursos suplementarios porque no lograba aprobar, consiguiendo que la imagen del héroe se viniera abajo en un tris. Nos pareció un abuso de vagancia.

Un _senpai_ comentó con gesto preocupado:

—Historia con Hanada-sensei no es tan difícil…

Y otro le respondió:

—Debe ser un mal de amores.

Salté yo:

—¿Mal de amores?

—Cuando un hombre no logra centrarse, siempre es mal de amores.

—Mal de amores…

Yo también era muy respetuoso de las jerarquías, y a mis quince años, un _senpai_ era un poseedor indiscutible de la verdad.

«Mal de amores», _ya_ …

Tiempo atrás, mi padre mantuvo relación con una mujer que conoció en el club de golf. Vi a mamá reventar la loza contra el enlosado y volverse loca. Armada con un cuchillo se dispuso a rajar los sillones. El salón se llenó de plumas, de cristales y de flores derramadas, y yo no comprendía qué sucedía. Nadie me explicaba nada, tampoco yo quería preguntar. Papá logró sujetarla cuando se lanzaba hacia las cortinas, mientras yo corría escaleras arriba y me refugiaba en mi habitación. Puse la televisión lo más alto que pude, me tapé los oídos con las manos, y puse mucha atención en las imágenes de la película. Una retransmisión de E.T. Elliott fingía una enfermedad para no ir a la escuela y cuidar el extraterrestre que escondía en casa.

Pensé: quiero irme junto a E.T. y Elliott, muy lejos.

Los lloriqueos de mamá fueron en ascenso, y la pelea llegó a mi habitación. Mamá me jaló de un brazo y apagó la televisión. Papá se arrastraba por el pasillo, le suplicaba. Le decía «piensa en nuestro hijo», y ella le gritaba que era un hipócrita. Mamá me obligó a armar mi maleta y que la esperase en la Mitsubishi. Metí unas bermudas, una toalla, mis rodilleras de vóleibol, y luego corrí al auto tapándome las orejas. Me hice bolita en el asiento trasero, con el corazón en una mano y el presentimiento de que jamás podría reponerme de semejante crisis. De que aquello me marcaría toda la vida. Con la idea en mi mente, los ojos aguados, sin dejar de moquear, esperé y esperé hasta que me venció el sueño.

Al día siguiente, me despertó el ruido del motor andando. Al levantar la cabeza, mi padre frenó en seco y yo rodé hasta el suelo de la Mitsubishi.

—¿Qué haces en el auto?

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

Entonces me di cuenta de lo que realmente había ocurrido: mis padres, al reconciliarse, se había olvidado de mí. Fui mi turno de volverme loco de la rabia. Atraída por mis gritos, Mamá atravesó el jardín ataviada solo con albornoz y me cruzó la cara.

—¡Niño idiota! ¡Cualquiera tiene un mal de amores!

Pude vislumbrar su desnudez bajo el albornoz. Los pezones duros, los vellos de punta. Aquella imagen me repugnó. Pensé: es una débil. Y yo, siendo su hijo, cargaba con su misma debilidad. Estábamos malditos ambos.

Ciertos días me quedaba practicando mis servicios hasta muy tarde, porque quería ser el mejor jugador y superar esa debilidad congénita que enturbiaba mi sangre. Otros días, solo estiraba el momento de llegar a casa.

Le tenía una especie de tirria a esa expresión «mal de amores». Convencí a Iwaizumi Hajime para que hablase con Matsukawa Issei, sin especificar el motivo de mi inquietud. Logramos interceptarlo en uno de los corredores, de camino a la pista de atletismo.

—No vengas con eso de que tenías otras cosas más importantes que hacer, porque no te creemos —le soltó Iwaizumi—. Estás de vacaciones, lo único que tienes que hacer es aprobar las suplementarias, ¿por qué te ha llevado tanto tiempo?

—Es difícil concentrarse —admitió Matsukawa sin dejar de caminar—. Hay muchas distracciones.

—Pero qué dices. Cuáles podrían ser todas esas distracciones.

—Bien, solo hay una distracción.

—¿Es un mal de amores? —me atreví a preguntar.

Matsukawa e Iwaizumi me quedaron mirando como si hubiese soltado la idea más estúpida del universo. Me defendí.

—¡Es una pregunta legítima! ¡Incluso los _senpai_ lo piensan!

—¿Entonces es eso? —Iwaizumi decidió unirse a mi argumento—. Si es eso, dinos. Lo que sea, dinos. Podríamos ayudarte.

—Iwaizumi, tú dentro de todos eres el único que no podría ayudarme.

—Deja que eso lo decida yo.

Matsukawa se detuvo al fin.

—Bien, verás… Es que no entiendo el cabello de ese tipo _Camaleón_.

Ese fue el segundo hecho que me hizo reconsiderar la opinión que me había formado de Matsukawa Issei: el caso de _Camaleón_ , nuestro amigo M.

Pero en aquel entonces M. no era nuestro amigo. Era un enemigo declarado de Iwaizumi, y como Iwaizumi era mi mejor amigo, M. también era enemigo mío. Una cosa de multiplicaciones.

—¿Qué pasa con _ese_? —preguntó Iwaizumi sin disimular su disgusto.

—Su cabello cambia de color.

—¿Y? Le llaman _Camaleón_ por algo.

El color de cabello del chico _Camaleón_ cambiaba con los rayos del sol. Se podría decir que tenía un cabello oscurecido, un cabello que alguna vez fue claro, pero que perdió paulatinamente su brillo y su color, hasta acercarse al café opaco. Sin embargo, había días en que parecía aclararse, y cuando los rayos solares incidían en su melena, a ciertas horas le sacaba reflejos cobrizos, y a otras horas le sacaba reflejos castaños, incluso trigos. Matsukawa aseguraba haber descubierto un nuevo y sorprendente color en la gama de colores que podía adoptar un cabello humano: el _pink_.

—Eso no es un color de cabello —terció Iwaizumi.

—Pero yo sé lo que vi, y era _pink_.

—Es que eso no puede ser.

—Amplía tu mente Iwaizumi.

—Quizá se trató de un juego de óptica —intervine yo.

—¿Juego de óptica como en las cucharas?

Matsukawa Issei sacó una cuchara del interior del bolso que cargaba. Miró su reflejo invertido para luego apuntar con la cuchara hacia la pista de atletismo. No sé qué esperaba que sucediera, y obviamente no sucedió nada. Iwaizumi debía de estar replanteando su existencia en el universo, y por qué se juntaba con la gente que se juntaba.

—Solucionado el misterio del cabello, ahora por favor concéntrate en las suplementarias.

—Ya.

—Matsukawa, de verdad.

—Tranquilo, no va a terminar el verano sin que logre aprobar.

—Es una promesa entonces.

Matsukawa le dio la mano a Iwaizumi.

Los tres seguimos caminando hasta la pista de atletismo. El festival de deporte se celebraría tras las vacaciones de verano e Iwaizumi formaría parte del equipo de relevos que representaría al club de vóley. Quería tantear terreno.

—Me pregunto qué tendrá de interesante el atletismo —dije tomando asiento en una de las graderías—. Es solo correr, o lanzar objetos.

—También hay saltos —recordó Iwaizumi.

—No tiene sentido saltar si no es para golpear un balón.

—O sea que tú realmente solo piensas en términos de vóley —observó Matsukawa.

En efecto yo por entonces pensaba de aquella manera.

Matsukawa tomó asiento a mi lado, Iwaizumi se dirigió a la pista. Aunque el entrenamiento ya había acabado, quedaban algunos alumnos de atletismo estirando músculos. M. también estaba allí, al otro extremo. Su cabello, pese a llegarle el sol directamente, lucía oscurecido como de costumbre. Mi mirada pasó de Iwaizumi a M. varias veces, alerta.

—Iwaizumi es tu mejor amigo, Oikawa.

Lo miré sin entender. Matsukawa tendía a plantear preguntas sin entonar, como si sus verdades estuviesen dispuestas a ser rebatidas.

—Nos conocemos desde el preescolar. Puedo decirle abiertamente lo que pienso, y si él me replica, sé que sus palabras no esconden otro significado.

—Te lo pregunto porque en ocasiones se intercambian palabras que pueden ser hirientes. Quienes los escuchamos y no sabemos nada de su historia en común, no sabemos qué decir.

—¿Hiriente? ¿Yo?

—Cuando cuestionas sus bajas notas en matemáticas, por ejemplo.

Se me trabó la lengua y balbuceé palabras sin sentidos. Matsukawa me miraba con paciencia. ¿Era una indirecta? Si yo era una persona que se burlaba abiertamente de quienes tenían dificultades con las matemáticas, también podía ser una persona que mirase en menos a quienes reprobaban historia. Comencé a sudar. ¿Se trataba de eso?

—No estoy esperando una respuesta —aclaró Matsukawa muy tranquilo—. Suponía que sabías que eras hiriente.

Me sentí miserable.

—Lo siento si te he herido, Mattsun.

—¿Eh? No, no te deprimas —Matsukawa revolvió en sus bolsillos. Un caramelo de anís apareció en uno de ellos—. Estaba tratando de llegar a un punto. —Quitó el envoltorio al caramelo que era de color blanco con franjas rojas, y lo dejó en mi mano—. A Iwaizumi solo lo he visto perder los estribos contigo. Y con _Camaleón_. Pero con _Camaleón_ de momento no ha llegado a ser hiriente. Se ha conservado en la línea de la diplomacia.

Me encogí de hombros. No me gustan los caramelos de anís, o que me expliquen como soy con mis amigos. Sentía la sangre burbujear en mis venas. La maldición de mamá. Era la maldición de mamá la que me nublaba la cabeza.

—¿Y cómo son las cosas, Mattsun?

—Diría que pueden volverse buenos amigos, cuando decidan ser hirientes el uno con el otro. Los verdaderos amigos son los que se hieren a bocajarro.

Un gesto de dolor se le escapó a M. cuando uno de los chicos de atletismo se sentó en su espalda para obligarlo a bajar más de tronco y tocar con sus manos los dedos de los pies. Se encaminaron a los vestuarios sin dejar de bromear los unos con los otros. M. no reparó en Iwaizumi Hajime, en Matsukawa Issei, o en mí mismo. A la distancia, M. era otro estudiante más de la preparatoria, con su cabello oscurecido como la mayoría de los días.

—¿Amigos?

—Aliados incluso.

—Mattsun, qué sarta de estupideces. ¿Acaso sabes cómo empezó aquella rivalidad? En el festival de bienvenida Iwa-chan venció al _Camaleón_ en todos los deportes a los que se enfrentaron. No pudo tolerarlo. Iwa-chan no hace las paces con alguien así de superficial.

—Pero Iwaizumi es amigo tuyo.

Otro baldazo de agua helada directo al rostro.

—¡Porque nos conocimos desde enanos! No sería mi amigo si nos hubiésemos conocido en preparatoria. No. No lo creo…

—Te estás deprimiendo otra vez.

—¡Es tu culpa!

—Ese _Camaleón_ tiene una novia con ideas que son… no sé. Es una titi desagradable. Vamos en el mismo salón y nadie la soporta.

—Imposible. Las titis no son desagradables.

—Ella sí. Siempre está presumiendo, porque ella solo tiene lo mejor. Tuvo que ser muy humillante que Iwaizumi haya derrotado a su novio ya-no-tan-perfecto. E Iwaizumi debe intuirlo porque tiene olfato, y por eso le sigue el juego en las peleas de pasillo, pero no va con Iwaizumi el dejarse derrotar. El día del festival de deporte, _Camaleón_ desafiará a Iwaizumi en todos los eventos, y perderá en cada uno de ellos. La presión será tanta que al final del día correrá sangre. Entonces _Camaleón_ reaccionará, pedirá perdón, pagará penitencia y ambos se volverán amigos.

—Detente, ¿qué es esto?, ¿por qué quieres que Iwa-chan y ese imbécil sean amigos?

—Tú fuiste quien me dijo que la historia es importante.

—Quieres separar a Iwa-chan de mí, ¡a mi único amigo!

—La historia dice que, tras una gran batalla, le sigue la firma de una amnistía.

—No te hagas el listo conmigo. Sé que tienes tu extraño sentido de la justicia que aplicas a los maestros, pero ¿por qué conmigo?, ¿porque soy malo con Iwaizumi? ¿Crees que ese imbécil de _Camaleón_ sería mucho mejor amigo que yo? ¡Quizá sí! ¡Y no me gustan los putos dulces de anís!

—¿Me lo devuelves?

—¡Es el colmo!

La sangre me hervía como asfalto líquido. Crucé la pista dando largas zancadas. Iwaizumi algo dijo cuando pasé por su lado, no quise oírlo. Me largué a correr. Matsukawa se burlaba de mí. Nadie me humillaba de aquella manera.

.

.

En la noche acompañé a Iwaizumi a recolectar escarabajos. Yo iba muy callado. Iwaizumi tampoco hablaba, hasta que se hartó.

—Qué fue lo que te dijo Matsukawa.

Entonces yo también me harté.

—¿Alguna vez te he herido? Si te he herido, por favor deberías decírmelo. Las _mates_ le cuestan a un montón de gente. Podemos estudiar juntos. Ya sabes que no tengo problemas.

Iwaizumi dejó su frasco con escarabajos en el suelo, con cuidado.

—Bien… eso no me lo esperaba… ¿qué sucedió?

Nos sentamos a la luz de una farola. Repasé mi conversación con Matsukawa, sin olvidar el detalle del caramelo de anís. Una vez acabado, caí en cuenta que había hecho un mundo por nada, _otra vez_. Un nudo se alojó en mi garganta. El dramatismo de mamá en mis venas. La debilidad hereditaria. Estaba furioso, y no podía precisar por qué o hacia quién. Tenía una rabia que amenazaba con licuarse y, líquida, derramarse por mis ojos.

—Iwa-chan, ¿por qué sigues siendo mi amigo?

—Ya empezó el melodramático. Escucha, si nos hubiéramos conocido ahora de grandes, sería yo quien no te agradaría porque nunca te agradan los sujetos como yo. No te quedes pegado en un «hubiera», ni dejes que Matsukawa te vuelva a comer la cabeza.

Desvié la mirada a los cielos. Era una linda noche estrellada. Iwaizumi seguía siendo Iwaizumi, mi roca estable. Debería considerarme una persona afortunada por aquella amistad que Iwaizumi me ofrecía, tan desinteresada. Sabía que era una persona afortunada, pero estaba rabioso. Sentía que merecía quedarme solo.

—Ten —Iwaizumi me tendió un pañuelo.

—No voy a llorar. Ese estúpido Mattsun…

—Es un _putamadre_.

—¿Te cae bien?

—Pues claro, te ha puesto en tu lugar, y gratuitamente. Él, precisamente, que se veía tan… no sé.

—A mí también me ha sorprendido. Como que… no sé. «No sé» es la expresión que busco.

—Sé a lo que te refieres. Pese a su altura desmedida, no llama demasiado la atención.

—No es tan alto.

—Lo es. Es gigante. Es una bestia gigante y peluda.

Al fin me reí. Matsukawa era bastante peludo.

—¿Estás celoso, Oikawa? Te lo digo de ya: no hay manera que _Camaleón_ se convierta en mi mejor amigo.

—¿Y Mattsun?

—No.

—Pero Mattsun tiene razón: no eres hiriente con ese _Camaleón_ —Insistí, no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza—, lo que haces es defenderte cuando te aborda. Y a ese cretino parece que lo manipula la titi a la que está amarrado. Y tú te habías dado cuenta. Y no me lo dijiste.

—Estuve hablando con alumnos del salón del _Camaleón_.

—¿Y…?

—Dicen que les parece algo pedante, algo egoísta.

—Ya.

—Pero quizá haya que buscarle la comprensión.

—¿A un tipo pedante y egoísta?

—Dije «algo» pedante, «algo» egoísta.

No podía con la lógica de nadie. Me rendí.

—Ya está bien de escarabajos. Iwa-chan regresemos, se me enfriará la cena.

Iwaizumi había iniciado un emprendimiento que consistía en vender escarabajos a niños de primaria. Ahorraba para comprarse una guitarra acústica profesional que años después perdería en una fiesta, a orillas del mar. Tras tocar a la luz de una fogata toda la noche, conocería a quien se convertiría en el amor de su vida. Se consumiría el fuego, se agotarían las canciones, pero Iwaizumi y Kiyoko seguirían conversando hasta que los pillase el alba, y absortos el uno en el otro, Kiyoko olvidaría su teléfono entre la arena e Iwaizumi la guitarra.

Lo sé porque Iwaizumi le contó la historia de cómo conoció a Kiyoko a Matsukawa, y luego Matsukawa pintó un lienzo inspirado en su historia. Aquel lienzo se lo regaló a Iwaizumi el día de su boda. Sigue colgado en el comedor de su casa, y no importa cuántas veces Iwaizumi diga que no está en venta, coleccionistas y galeristas llegan cada mes con nuevas ofertas. Llegará el día en que a Iwaizumi se le hará muy difícil rechazar una de esas ofertas.

Pero en ese entonces no teníamos idea de qué clase de futuro nos aguardaba. Con toda su inocencia, Iwaizumi pasó un brazo por mi cintura y me atrajo a su lado. Yo, que intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no llorar, me deshice tras ese gesto. Iwaizumi se detuvo frente a una máquina expendedora. Vendía el sabor de gaseosa que me gustaba, pero Iwaizumi, quien también tiene su extraño sentido del humor y la justicia, me regaló una con sabor a anís. No dejamos de pelear hasta llegar a la intersección que separaba nuestros caminos. Entonces, por fin, le di las gracias y le propiné una patada.

.

.

Días después, cuando Matsukawa por fin aprobó las suplementarias y regresó a las prácticas de vóleibol, no sabía cómo empezar a disculparme. Iwaizumi me dijo que probara con solo hablarle y ya. Y funcionó. Matsukawa ni siquiera había catalogado de «pelea» nuestro último intercambio de palabras, pero se acordaba del caramelo de anís.

—No sé por qué a nadie le gustan.

—Porque no son buenos, Mattsun.

—¿Y el melocotón?

—Sí, ese está mejor. Aunque prefiero los de cereza.

—Cereza… Puede funcionar. Porque pensaba: quizá _pink_ no sea el color que vi. Cereza es una opción _pop_ y puede funcionar, pero quizá el color que vi sea melocotón.

No era la continuación que esperaba.

—¡Deja eso! ¿Por qué sigues pensando en eso?

—Es que _pink_ no es un color de cabello que exista —insistió Iwaizumi.

El entrenador despachó al equipo a trotar alrededor de la cancha de fútbol. Iwaizumi, aunque era por lejos el más rápido, se acomodó al ritmo de Matsukawa, que no se me ocurre cómo describirlo, salvo como «despreocupado».

—De las cosas que Oikawa me mencionó que hablaron, una de ellas es que piensas que _Camaleón_ y yo llegaremos a ser amigos. ¿Es verdad?

—He estado estudiando historia.

—Ya. Pero lo que no entiendo, es que fuiste muy específico en cómo se daría esta. Que derrotaría a M. en todos los eventos del festival, que aquello propiciaría una pelea, y nos reconciliaríamos.

—Sí.

—Y tú cuando dices estas cosas, ¿te lo crees?

—Que Iwaizumi gane todas las competencias es un hecho. Que esto fastidie a la novia es un hecho. Que _Camaleón_ se vea arrinconado a salvar su orgullo… esta es la parte en que dudo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tiene el cabello _pink_. No hay registros en la historia.

—Acabas de decir que era melocotón.

—Eso. Melocotón. Ustedes me confunden.

—Sé que no dices estas cosas con intención de hacer reír, pero ¿sabes?, eres gracioso.

Algo expresó el rostro de Matsukawa, no supe qué. Fue un cambio muy sutil en su rostro que normalmente no manifestaba emoción. Iwaizumi y yo le caímos bien ese día.

Al finalizar las vacaciones de verano Matsukawa aceptó acompañarnos a la feria gastronómica de la plaza de Sendai. Se presentó en _yukata_ , para nuestro deleite. La tela, de un color azul oscuro con finos estampados grises de carpa _koi_ , le daba al conjunto un aspecto muy elegante. En sus movimientos también se rescataba cierta elegancia. Caí en cuenta de algo que hube pasado por alto, porque todo el tiempo lo juzgué a partir del aspecto desaliñado con que llevaba el uniforme de la escuela: seguramente Matsukawa Issei, así como la mayoría de los estudiantes del Aoba Johsai, era otro _chico bien_ , nacido en el seno de una familia burguesa de situación económica desahogada. No tenía mayores preocupaciones ni pasaba apuros. Si necesitaba algo, no tenía más que pedirlo.

—Mattsun, ¿tu familia tiene dinero? —pregunté sin remedio, yo era así. Cuando vi que Iwaizumi blandía el puño dispuesto a partirme la cara, tuve que explicarme—. ¡Es que ese _yukata_ debe de ser carísimo!

—Lo hizo mamá —dijo Matsukawa, sin mostrarse sorprendido—. Tiene una boutique en el centro, vende la ropa que ella misma diseña.

—Ah, bien.

Tras husmear todos los puestos de la feria, acabamos comiendo brochetas de calamar bajo la sombra de unos árboles. La conversación nos llevó a terrenos desconocidos para mí e Iwaizumi. Si bien no se podría decir que éramos un par de asociales, fue la primera vez que aceptábamos a alguien en nuestro pequeño núcleo.

No hablamos nada serio o comprometedor, solo frivolidades y anécdotas, ese tipo de conversaciones ligeras que son importantes para crear la confianza necesaria para el desarrollo de temas personales. Aquel día compartimos impresiones de nuestros videojuegos y películas favoritos, nuestras teorías sobre los _mangas_ que leíamos; nos entretuvimos hablando mal de algunos de nuestros profesores más molestos, y de ciertos _senpai_ del club de vóleibol que abusaban de nosotros. Matsukawa quería oír de Iwaizumi por qué no le agradaba M., y pese a todo lo que oyó, le pronosticó una futura y bonita amistad. Quizá lo dijo solo con el propósito de ver mi expresión. No pude disimular mi disgusto y le arrojé tiras de calamar en venganza. Pasamos una tarde agradable. Despedimos a Matsukawa en una parada de autobús, y con Iwaizumi reemprendimos el camino hasta nuestras casas.

—¿Todavía crees que es un _putamadre_? —le pregunté.

—Sí, muy definitivamente sí. Es un tipazo.

Yo también lo pensaba.

.

.

Nunca me sentaron bien los regresos a clases tras las vacaciones de verano. Me costaba regresar a la rutina y por entonces, la sola idea de volver a encajar los estudios entre medio de mis prácticas me hacía rabiar. Los profesores tampoco ayudaron a hacer la transición llevadera y la primera semana nos machacaron a deberes. Como rabiar también me agotaba, al final de la semana me encontraba exhausto, sin ganas de acudir al festival de deportes. Iwaizumi tuvo que subir a mi habitación y sacarme a patadas del _futon_. Mamá le obsequió mis _onigiris_ en recompensa.

De haber sabido que todo lo pronosticado por Matsukawa se cumpliría, yo habría ido con mejor disposición, habría llevado la cámara de video de mi padre y sacado muchas fotografías. M. venció a Iwaizumi solo en la carrera de relevos, porque el corredor de su equipo le entregó el testigo dos segundos antes, y según tengo entendido, es una diferencia enorme en atletismo. Iwaizumi logró reducir la brecha a menos de un segundo, así que, viéndolo por ese lado, Iwaizumi corrió el mismo tramo que M. casi dos segundos más rápido. A partir de allí, M. desafió a Iwaizumi en todos los deportes, perdiendo en cada uno de ellos.

Un sujeto que solo quería provocar se puso muy fastidioso con M. El puño de M. fue directo al rostro del sujeto, pero este, que quizá se preveía una situación así, se agachó a tiempo, y el puño fue a parar de lleno en la boca de Iwaizumi. Se armó la grande. Cuando corre sangre, corre para todos. A la llegada de los maestros, M. había perdido la consciencia. Iwaizumi, con un diente de menos, se le derramaba la sangre de la boca, y la camiseta la traía teñida en rojo. Ambos fueron amonestados y suspendidos. La novia de M. no dejaba de llorar. Yo, que me había mantenido al margen de la pelea, también quería llorar, y las piernas no me funcionaban. Matsukawa me ayudó a regresar a casa. Vomité en un basurero del puro espanto.

—¿Mattsun, tú planeaste esto?

No me respondió. Lucía igual de pálido que yo.

.

.

La historia de la guerra, según Matsukawa-sensei, dice que, a una gran batalla, le sigue la firma de una amnistía. Yo no estaba seguro si la historia realmente daba fe de aquella causa-consecuencia, y dudaba si nos encontrábamos en terreno de amnistía, pero se respiraba cierto ambiente de tregua entre el alumnado.

Iwaizumi no es una persona con mucha paciencia, aunque la mayoría de sus arrebatos los tiene conmigo, la mayoría merecidos. M. fue uno de los poco a parte de mí en recibir uno de sus cabezazos, y la verdad sea dicha, fue un milagro que sobreviviera.

El último día de su suspensión fui hasta la casa de Iwaizumi, a entregarle las fotocopias de las lecciones que había perdido. Me abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa que enseñaba su dentadura recompuesta. En su alcoba me aguardaba una taza de té. Iwaizumi tiró los apuntes sobre su cama y me arrojó un cojín, para que me sentara. Luego me extendió la taza.

—M. pagó la dentadura —soltó sin más preámbulos.

No supe qué responder. Una rabia profunda me paralizó los músculos y comencé a sudar frío.

—Dijo que se sentía avergonzado.

—Seguro que sí.

—Estuvimos platicando toda la mañana.

—Qué bien.

Observé el espejo de mi té, buscando serenarme. La madre de Iwaizumi solía calentar té rojo, no porque fuese su favorito o por sus propiedades medicinales. Su madre compraba el mismo té en la misma tienda, todos los fines de semana en la misma feria orgánica. Era una buena anfitriona que gustaba de recibir visitas. Cuando adquiría una costumbre, le costaba mucho deshacerse de ella. Iwaizumi no le heredó esa parte.

—¿Qué está mal? —me preguntó.

—Es que…

—Dolo dime de qué se trata.

Mis ojos comenzaron a llorar.

—Yo no sé si puedo llegar a reconciliarme con M.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Sangraste tanto.

—Sí, lo sé. No tiene importancia.

—Estaba muy asustado.

—No digo que le haya perdonado, porque me dolió.

—¿Entonces qué estás diciendo?

—Nada, no estoy diciendo nada. M. dice que se ganará mi perdón.

—Pero acabas de decir que platicaron toda la mañana. ¡Toda la mañana!

—No te piques…

Iwaizumi tironeó el borde de mi camiseta, tratando, con ese gesto, de apelar a mi cordura.

No estaba enfadado, o no de la manera en que Iwaizumi creía. No fue un capricho aquella vez. Me sentía enfadado conmigo mismo por no haber socorrido a Iwaizumi, o por dejarlo ganar aquella batalla por cuenta propia. Fui un testigo más de la pelea, y mi problema con M., era que me había mostrado aquella parte tan horrible mía.

.

.

Si bien esta historia pretende ser una especie de novela biográfica de Matsukawa Issei, no se puede ignorar el personaje de M., especialmente por lo que representó para el desarrollo del artista.

Los trabajos de Matsukawa Issei adquiere otro significado cuando conoces quien fue M., y el impacto que supuso su influencia.

Encontré en una vieja libreta de apuntes una anotación que no me pertenece. Conozco muy bien la letra de Matsukawa Issei, cuyos trazos gruesos y veloces se parecen mucho a las pinceladas con las que pintaba sus lienzos. Tenía esa manera decidida al escribir y al pintar. Podía pasarse horas frente a un lienzo en blanco, ante un papel desnudo, pero apenas se le ocurría su idea, la garabateaba con rapidez. Esto no quiere decir que siempre haya logrado plasmar lo que pensaba a la primera, y yo lo ví arrojando por la ventana varios lienzos que consideraba imperfectos. No le gustaba corregir sobre la pintura. No le gustaba tachar palabras. Si se equivocaba, destruía todo e iniciaba de nuevo.

Dice aquel párrafo escrito del puño de Matsukawa:

«Siempre he preferido lo extraño, lo raro, lo que se supone feo. Cuando algo desencaja, necesito mirarlo, tocarlo. M. no era raro ni feo, pero desencajaba, y no quería que lo tocaran. Quería hablar conmigo, sí. Quería contarme sus secretos, porque sabía que yo tendía a coleccionar piezas irregulares. Y descubrí que yo también quería hablarle de mis secretos. Cuando partía a sus viajes sentía un vacío extenderse por mi mundo. Entonces tenía que pintar, tenía que derramar pintura, y llenar ese hueco con algo que me hiciera sentido».

He puesto «M.» en esta transcripción. En realidad, Matsukawa tenía un modo único y personal de llamarlo, un sobrenombre delicado, como los pétalos de una flor.

En los artículos que he leído sobre Matsukawa Issei, los especialistas señalan el _mural de los estudiantes_ como la primera obra conocida de Matsukawa. Lo pintó a los dieciséis años, en una de las murallas del Aoba Johsai, y todavía existe. Ninguno de esos especialistas ha mencionado quién motivó a Matsukawa a pintarlo, aunque todos recalcan cómo sus pinceladas dividieron al profesorado. Algunos han vinculado aquel mural con un pequeño artículo que por entonces salió en el periódico, el cual supuso un pequeño debate. Pero me adelanto. Lo importante es que M. sea la persona más importante en el desarrollo de Matsukawa Issei como artista, pero también como persona. Puede que su genio acabara desatándose de un modo u otro, pero no hay manera de saberlo. Así como se dieron las cosas, fue M. quien liberó a la bestia de su jaula, y el responsable de que Matsukawa haya pintado un gran número de sus obras más conocidas.

.

.

M. provenía de una familia pudiente reconocida en Sendai, y mi padre a veces hablaba de ellos en la mesa. Por esa razón, aunque no había tratado con M., más o menos lo conocía.

Era el tercero de cuatro hermanos, varones todos. La madre alguna vez fue _Miss Sendai_ y solía aparecer en las páginas sociales, encabezando eventos de caridad. Estaba multioperada y su delgadez no se sentía saludable, pero en lo profundo de sus ojos persistía un remanente de su antigua belleza. Mi madre no le tenía ninguna estima, y en realidad casi ninguna madre se la tenía. Era una mujer con un fuerte sentido de la estética, sobreviviente de la anorexia, y acosada por la envidia ajena.

Del padre circulaban rumores más ruines, de amantes, de alianzas con la Yakuza. No se había podido comprobar nada. En todo caso, una vez lo conocías, olvidabas todo lo embarrado que podría o no estar ese señor, debido a su presencia magnética, tan atractiva. Mi padre me lo enseñó en un evento del club de golf. Su figura alta, junto a sus ademanes enérgicos y precisos, y su voz resuelta y clara, me sobrecogieron. Se conservaba mucho mejor que su esposa, hay que decirlo. Todo en él pecaba de máxima elegancia, empezando por su _Rolex_ tan caro como un auto. Y su auto personal costaba como cien de sus _Rolex_. Pero había algo más. No sabría explicar realmente qué era, por eso lo llamo _esencia_. Estar frente a un hombre así te pone inmediatamente en tu lugar. Te recuerda cuál es tu estatus social, y si alguna vez tuviste sueños o aspiraciones, te regresa al mundo real. Tenía la mirada inequívoca del ganador. La impresión fue tan angustiante, que por primera vez en mi vida me sentí agradecido de tener el padre mediocre que tenía.

Fue papá quien me comentó que uno de los hijos del señor M. era compañero mío. Me burlé de él.

—Pero qué tonterías dices. Papá, piensa. El señor M. no matricularía a sus hijos en Aoba Johsai con Shiratorizawa en la prefectura.

—Pero qué tonterías dices tú. ¿No que odiabas al Shiratorizawa?

—Lo odio, en presente. Eso no quita que sea la escuela más exclusiva.

—Pues fíjate en esto: el señor M. es egresado de Aoba Johsai.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad?

—Sí, claro. Fue mi _senpai_. Iba en tercero cuando yo ingresé. Era el presidente de la asociación de alumnos, y siempre estaba en los primeros lugares del ranking de calificados. Incluso en esos días todos queríamos ser como M-san.

Se lo mencioné a una titi de mi salón que parecía ignorarme. Esa vez no me ignoró, pero utilizó mi pretexto para dejarme claro que no era su persona favorita y que desistiera en mis intentos.

—Claro que estudia aquí, ¿me estás tomando el pelo?

—Por qué iba a hacer eso.

—¿Acaso no fue tu mejor amigo quien se peleó con M. el primer día de clases?

—No. Iwa-chan se peleó con ese _Camaleón_ odioso.

—Ahí tienes.

Hice conexión muy tarde.

.

.

Cuando Iwaizumi se reincorporó a clases, nuestros compañeros le pedían que enseñara el diente postizo. La familia de M. no escatimó en gastos a la hora del implante y era muy difícil descubrir cuál de todos los dientes era el falso. Ganó un buen pastón desafiando a su clase a adivinar cuál de todos era el diente recompuesto.

Matsukawa revolvía sus bolsillos frente a una máquina expendedora. Suponiendo que se había quedado corto de efectivo, me acerqué para regalarle mis propias monedas. Las recibió sin mirarlas y las guardó en sus bolsillos. Antes de alcanzar a replicarle por su grosería, posó un dedo en sus labios pidiendo silencio. No quería ninguna gaseosa, disimulaba para no perderse la conversación a sus espaldas. El profesor de historia que lo hubo reprobado charlaba con M. en aquel momento. Más que un sermón propiamente tal, le traspasaba las reacciones del profesorado cuando se enteraron de la pelea y su posterior suspensión. M. lo escuchaba de brazos cruzados. Me apegué más a la máquina expendedora e imité a Matsukawa.

—No sé qué decirle —respondió M. con mucha franqueza—. No me enorgullece, pero ha estado bien.

—¿Bien, dice?

—Porque era la lección que necesitaba: una lección de humildad. Mi madre no lo entiende, pero yo creo que es lo que debía suceder. No estaba siguiendo el camino correcto, y…

—¿Su padre se ha pronunciado?

—No, él no. Se encuentra en un viaje y mi madre no me ha dejado contárselo.

—Llegará lejos en la vida —dictaminó el profesor—, un profesor se da cuenta cuando tiene enfrente un alumno que le hace honor a su papel, el cuál es aprender y sacar lecciones de lo que le sucede en la vida. Estás cosas, los pequeños pleitos, ocurren. Y es mejor que ocurran cuando se está en la escuela. Ojalá todos los alumnos siguieran su ejemplo, pero me temo que la mayoría viene aquí con la idea predispuestas de pasar un mal rato. No debiese ser así, pero los profesores tampoco ayudamos a hacerlo ameno. No importa, algún día se darán cuenta, ¿cierto Matsukawa-kun?

Matsukawa giró como un trompo. Me cubrí la boca intentando ahogar mi risa y me apegué más a la máquina expendedora. Conté las monedas que disponía.

—Este señor de aquí es Matsukawa-kun, se lo presento. Es de mis alumnos más extraordinarios, de los más creativos. Me hizo un examen… —y escuché al viejo reír entre dientes—. Una letra espantosa eso sí, pero un examen que era un deleite.

Matsukawa siguió en silencio. Observé de reojo su semblante. No parpadeaba, y las mejillas las traía coloreadas, pero no había mayor expresión en su rostro.

Añadí unas monedas a la máquina y seleccioné un té helado. El profesor le sugirió a Matsukawa, con una voz educada que escondía un pequeño regaño, que escuchar conversaciones ajenas no era el mejor indicador de buen gusto, y que esperaba más de él.

Matsukawa tampoco respondió a ello.

El profesor se despidió y yo por fin me giré. A mí me dictaba historia otro profesor así que era normal que no me hubiese increpado personalmente. Tenía unas ganas enormes de burlarme de Matsukawa en su cara, pero al girar sobre mis talones, me quedé helado, y tuve que restregarme los ojos.

Creo que nunca había tenido a M. tan cerca. Hasta entonces lo había observado a la distancia, y siempre con un rencor injustificado. Cuando me olvidé de todo lo que se decía de su familia y de él mismo, sus ojos se me revelaron cansados, hinchados por falta de sueño, y bajo el tono grisáceo de su piel se podía entrever las manchas de unas finas pequitas. M. era normal y corriente después de todo, un adolescente más de preparatoria.

Solo que no era normal y corriente. Ninguna persona acaba por serlo, y siempre habrá algo que nos será único. La ilusión óptica no alcanzó a durar más de una fracción de segundo. La mitad de los cabellos de M. brillaron en un color que no se me ocurre cómo describirlos, salvo _pink_. Un rosa suave, rozando la línea de los pasteles, efímero y delicado, apareció y se evaporó en un instante.

Quizá porque se trataba de una situación un tanto incómoda para M. encontrarse de pronto desprovisto de interlocutor y frente a dos tipos que le mirábamos desconcertados, bocas entreabiertas, M. se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y se fue a las apuradas hasta donde le aguardaba aquella chica que era su novia. A la distancia, su cabello volvió a oscurecerse, pero Matsukawa siguió observándole incluso cuando M. ya había desaparecido de nuestro campo de vista.

—¿Lo viste, cierto? Dime que lo viste.

—Sí, lo vi. Es increíble, pero lo vi.

—Ojalá lo hubiera visto Iwaizumi.

—No, Iwa-chan es probable que no lo hubiera visto.

.

.

A partir de ese día, M. renunció al atletismo y se integró al club de vóleibol, como parte de su penitencia autoimpuesta. Una oleada de habladurías se desató entre los alumnos, lo que cabía de esperarse de colegios del tipo del Aoba Johsai, en los cuales la vida social se vive y expresa en sus pasillos.

—Iwaizumi-san ¿cómo puedes con ello? —le preguntaron unos sujetos del club de atletismo—. Tienes que convencer a _Camaleón_ de que no es necesario que te pague penitencia.

Había tenido que soportar muchas quejas de este tenor. No estaba interesado en ayudar al club de atletismo a solucionar sus problemas.

—No voy a hacer eso. Que haga lo que le venga en gana, no es cosa mía.

Algunos trataron de irse por el lado deportivo en sus argumentos.

—¡M. no sabe nada de vóleibol! No aportará al equipo.

—¡No me digas! ¡Qué novedad! Como si no me hubiese dado cuenta ya.

A falta de mánager, en el primer día de M., el entrenador Mizoguchi se dedicó a enseñarle los fundamentos, lo cual acabó extendiéndose toda la semana. En el equipo aguardábamos la reacción de Iwaizumi, pero él actuaba como si nada. Como si no tuviese nada de extraordinario ni fuese digno de mención que un alumno dejase el deporte en el que destacaba para humillara aprendiendo conceptos básicos, solo por haber perdido ante Iwaizumi.

Me intrigaba el contenido de la conversación que pudo tener a lugar entre Iwaizumi y M. Estaba convencido que a raíz de ella Iwaizumi le guardaba respeto a M., lo que me jodía. Si le preguntaba, estaba seguro de que me lo diría, pero no me atrevía.

Después de una semana insoportable intentando fingir buen humor con todo el mundo, acepté unirme a un _goukon_.

—¿Irás a un _goukon_? —Iwaizumi me atajó a la salida—, ¿por qué no me dijiste?

 _Puto colegio cotilla_.

—No tengo que contarte todas las cosas que hago.

—Has estado raro esta semana.

—¡Tú también has estado raro!

Iwaizumi arrugó el entrecejo. Se subió la mochila al hombro y a la distancia, se giró y me enseñó un dedo. Pateé el suelo con enfado. Pero qué se creía. Recogí una piedra con la intención de lanzársela. M. y Matsukawa se unieron a Iwaizumi y Matsukawa desplegó una revista frente a mi mejor amigo. Algo sobre mí tuvo que haberles dicho porque de pronto las cabezas de M. y Matsukawa se giraron. Dejé caer la piedra a mis pies. No quería ser juzgado. Ya no podía más.

Ahora puedo ver que aquello era la expresión de la adolescencia. Yo _adolecía_. Arrastraba un complejo de inseguridad, quizá debido a la poca atención que me ofrecían mis padres, quizá a mis altas expectativas. Necesitaba ratificar la aprobación de mis pares, constantemente. Aquella semana con M. mezclado entre nosotros me alteró la rutina, y por correlato los nervios. Desde el primer día, y pese a no tener idea de vóleibol, M. acaparó la luz de los reflectores que yo consideraba míos por derecho propio.

Solo el tiempo me ha ayudado a entender ciertas cosas.

Ese primer día de M. en el club, Matsukawa llegó muy tranquilo al vestuario, con los cascos puestos y el bolso deportivo colgando de un hombro. Por supuesto no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido. Tenía la costumbre de lanzar su bolso a la banca frente a la puerta, pero aquella vez se quedó con el bolso suspendido en su mano y finalmente lo arrojó al suelo y lo pateó en dirección donde estaba M. Inmediatamente se quitó los cascos.

—¿Qué haces acá?

M. lo miró contrariado. Entonces Matsukawa se pasó las manos por el chaleco, como tratando de limpiarlas de la grasa, y luego le tendió una a M.

—Soy…

—Matsukawa-san, ya lo sé: uno de los alumnos más extraordinarios de Hanada-san.

Todo el vestuario se metió en la conversación, porque todos sabíamos el tiempo que tardó Matsukawa en aprobar Historia y precisaban de contexto. Yo, que entendía la referencia, guardé mis ropas rápido y me dirigí al gimnasio. Matsukawa no tardó en seguir mis pasos, pero en lugar de girar conmigo hacia el gimnasio, siguió de largo en dirección al colegio.

El idiota regresó con una cuchara que robó del cafetín. Cada vez que había una pausa, la sacaba del bolsillo del pants y apuntaba a M. con ella. Intenté que se detuviera. Los regaños del entrenador Mizoguchi tampoco surtieron efecto. Matsukawa repitió esta conducta los días que le siguieron, y cuando al fin fue viernes, se hartó. Blandiendo la cuchara en las narices de M. le preguntó por qué era _pink._

¡Pero qué sujeto! Quería gritarle «¡Qué mierda le sucede a tu cerebro!»

—¿ _Pink_?

—Déjalo —renegó Iwaizumi—, se ha obsesionado.

—¿Con qué?

—Con que tu cabello es _pink_.

Matsukawa no corrigió ninguna de las palabras de Iwaizumi, y solo se dedicó a cambiar el ángulo de la cuchara un montón de veces. M. pareció pensarlo un momento. Interceptó la cuchara con agilidad y observó su reflejo en la superficie convexa.

—Dudo que sea _pink_. Según mamá, de niño traía el cabello melocotón. Se me oscureció con el tiempo.

—¡Melocotón! —dijo Matsukawa—. Eso es lo que quería decir. No _pink_ , no cereza. Melocotón ¿Y qué pasa con tus sobacos? ¿También son melocotones?

Iwaizumi ya empezaba a arremangarse las mangas de su camisa para golpear a Matsukawa por su impertinencia, cuando M. se miró los sobacos para sorpresa de todos en el vestuario.

—Oscurecidos también.

M. le regresó la cuchara a Matsukawa.

Diría que Matsukawa llevaba tiempo tratando de hacerse amigo de M. Tiempo después le preguntaría cómo creía que se había vuelto amigo de M. Me respondió: «por una cuchara».

.

.

Una vez conoces a M., descubres en su carácter algo muy agradable. Aquella vez junto a las máquinas expendedoras, me pareció que su rostro acusaba un cansancio generalizado, como si todo le aburriese, pero luego descubrí que él tenía esa expresión. Incluso emocionado no abría demasiado los ojos, y según el contexto, se le podía tachar desde engreído hasta de holgazán.

No era un engreído. Pese al dinero que lo rodeaba, mucha de su ropa la había heredado de sus hermanos. Me impresionó cuando sacó su teléfono para compartir su contacto con los demás miembros del club. Era uno de esos _flip-flap_ que ya nadie utilizaba, con la pantalla azul y una cámara integrada, de las primeras en salir al mercado, con un encuadre pequeñísimo y mal enfoque. Incluso yo tenía un iPhone. No el último del mercado, pero tenía uno.

—¿De verdad? ¿Esta basura? —le preguntó Matsukawa examinando el teléfono de M.

—Sé a qué te refieres, pero no encontré uno más viejo en la tienda. Bueno, sí. Había uno, pero con tonadas monofónicas, y pues eso sí que no.

Como digo, tenía algo muy agradable.

Tampoco se podría decir que fuese un holgazán. Quizá arrastraba esa sensación de cansancio porque se esmeraba en dar lo mejor de sí. Yo no sé cómo le alcanzaba el tiempo entre el deporte, las clases de francés, y la novia. Tampoco pareciera que le faltase tiempo. Era muy conversador, se podía charlar con M. de lo que fuese porque sabía de todo un poco.

Poseía un magnetismo diferente al que transmitía su padre, pero un magnetismo de todas maneras. Es cierto que a veces se le escapaba lo pedante, pero se debía a que tenía otro estándar de vida. Me era difícil aceptar que a mí también me agradaba M. Intentaba convencerme de que era normal la atención que recibía M. en el equipo, siendo él la «novedad». Al final acabé metido en un _goukon_ , esperando encontrar a una chica que me considerase a mí la novedad.

Ahí conocí a Hiromi-chan. Era una chica de Seijou, un año mayor. De todas las chicas presentes en el _goukon_ era por lejos la más bonita, y también la más irritante. Era yo en versión femenina, y es natural que no me cayera bien.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, en la práctica de vóleibol del sábado, M. me habló por primera vez, precisamente para preguntarme qué tal me fue con Hiromi-chan. Las redes del Aoba Johsai no dejaban de sorprenderme.

—Osen-san fue quien me comentó. Mi novia —aclaró al notar que yo dudaba—. ¿Y entonces…?

—Ahhh… bueno… Excelente. Me dejó muy buenas sensaciones.

Dije esto último con la intensión que Iwaizumi lo oyera. O en su defecto, que alguien le hiciera llegar el rumor.

—Qué más te dijo tu novia, ¿es amiga de Hiromi-chan?

Matsukawa se rio. M. le dio un puntapié.

—Oye, no seas así.

—No entiendo —dije.

—Es que su novia apenas tiene amigos —clarificó Matsukawa.

—Tiene algunos problemas de integración —admitió M.—. Su carácter es algo… fuerte.

— _Pfff_ …

M. intentó darle otro puntapié a Matsukawa. Alcanzó a eludirle por los pelos.

No pasé por alto cómo había evolucionado la amistad entre Matsukawa y M. en solo una semana. Traté de acercarme a M. durante el trote de calentamiento, pero descubrí que era muy rápido, y pronto comenzó a sobrepasar a nuestros compañeros hasta quedarse a la par con Iwaizumi. Me desanimé.

Yo que venía recuperándome de una lesión, di por sentado que los días buenos se vendrían después del verano. Los chicos se tercero se habían retirado y yo me convertí en el armador titular. El voleibol debería ser mi única prioridad. Pero mi situación real era que los presagios de Matsukawa se habían cumplido, que Iwaizumi ya no me buscaba porque prefería a ese M., Matsukawa también prefería a ese M., y a mí solo me prefería esa Hiromi-chan que no me agradaba.

Miré con rabia hacia la cabeza del pelotón, dónde M. e Iwaizumi competían respecto a quien era el más rápido.

Me preguntó Matsukawa:

—¿Con quién estás enojado?

—Con nadie.

Pero Matsukawa también miraba hacia donde tenía la vista clavada.

—No deberías guardarle rencor.

—Mattsun, ¿alguna vez has tenido un mejor amigo? No, ¿cierto? Entonces cállate.

Decidí que no me iba a afectar. Iwaizumi no podía desplazar al voleibol. Iba a ganar el campeonato de primavera y cerrarle la boca a mi rival histórico, que estudiaba en el Shiratorizawa. Sería distante. Hablaría lo justo y necesario. Ya decidiría qué hacer con Hiromi-chan.

Y así se me fue el otoño.

Con Hiromi-chan nos intercambiábamos mensajitos por el móvil, pero la verdad es que me aburría. A veces me esperaba fuera del gimnasio. No sé por qué lo hacía, si yo ya le había advertido no interrumpiría mis prácticas por ella. Siempre le peleaba lo mismo, pero si aparecía, la saludaba con efusividad, para que Iwaizumi lo supiera: yo también podía buscar refugio en otras personas.

Tenía la cabeza en otra parte, sin dudas. Se me perdía todo. Cada vez que llegaba al vestuario, descubría que algo se me había olvidado. A veces tampoco lo encontraba en casa, y tuve finalmente que comprarme una lonchera nueva, unas rodilleras, y un pack de calzoncillos.

Lo que no me podía explicar era que apareciera tierra en mi taquilla. Hiromi-chan, cuando reparó lo sucio que tenía mi casillero, me observó con espanto.

—Eres demasiado fanático del voleibol.

Ella siempre culpaba al voleibol de todos mis fallos. Cómo se notaba que no le interesaba nada entender el deporte.

Iwaizumi a veces me metía conversación en el camino a casa. Cuando me preguntaba por Hiromi-chan le respondía que era un chismoso. Y si me hablaba algo de vóleibol, y aparecía el nombre de M., en enfurruñaba, y solo le daba respuestas cortas. «No entiendo tu humor. ¿Qué te pasa?» me reclamaba, y eso me indignaba más. ¿Por qué tendría que decirle lo que me pasaba? ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta?

 _Adolecía_. Sufría demasiado de mí mismo.

M. progresaba rápido, y era evidente que, en cosa de meses, llegaría a ser un jugador clave. Lo tenía vigilado. El entrenador Mizoguchi junto al profesor Irihata le ofrecieron a M. la oportunidad de elegir la posición que más le acomodase, porque todo parecía dársele de manera natural. M. no se mostraba apurado en decidir, y yo solo quería gritarle «¡armador no!»

Cierto día, sin venir a cuento, M. dijo que superaría a Iwaizumi en su posición de vóleibol.

—Y dale —salí en defensa de Iwaizumi.

—¿Eso quiere decir que serás central? —preguntó Matsukawa, que también era central.

—No, o habría dicho «te bloquearé», o bien «te derrotaré». Seré atacante y lo superaré.

M. tenía eso detestable de poner mucha atención y cuidado en las palabras.

—Pues yo diría que ya lo has superado —dijo Matsukawa y todos lo quedamos mirando—. Le llevas unos cuatro centímetros de delantera.

El puño de acero de Iwaizumi se dirigió feroz hacia la cabeza de Matsukawa, pero M. reflejos de gacela (y alguien que ya conocía de primera mano el efecto de esa fuerza) lo tiró del brazo a tiempo. Una sonrisa se exteriorizó en ese rostro tan neutro de Matsukawa.

—Pequeño Izumín, ¿tienes un complejo con tu altura?

—Me rindo, mereces que te maten.

M. entregó a Matsukawa a los leones, pero Iwaizumi ahora miraba a M.

—Pues estaré esperando que me superes.

Y ante mi espanto absoluto, Iwaizumi le estrechó un puño a M.

Esa misma tarde, decidí pasar de mi entrenamiento adicional autoimpuesto, de mi silencio autoimpuesto, y de Hiromi-chan que se me imponía sin mi consentimiento, y obligué a Iwaizumi a que me explicase cómo podía perdonar a las personas con tanta facilidad. Iwaizumi se mofó de mí.

—Tú y tus cosas, Oikawa.

—¿Me lo vas a decir?

—Es que no sé de qué estás hablando.

—De M. Cómo es posible que ya lo hayas perdonado.

—Ah, eso… —y se quedó meditando—. ¿Por eso has estado tan raro todo este tiempo?

Empecé a enrojecer.

—¡Iwa-chan solo responde mi pregunta!

—Es que… ya está, me cae simpático.

—¡¿Te cae simpático?!

—¡Admite que a ti también!

Agarré un basurero y se lo lancé a los pies. Me regresé corriendo a casa. Iwaizumi ni se molestó en salir tras de mí.

No hay mucha relación causa-efecto en este modo de razonar. En mi _adolecer_ , me convencí de que la mejor manera de aleccionar a Iwaizumi era hacerme hombre antes que él. Me burlaría de su virginidad sin ningún remordimiento. Sería un héroe.

Haciendo tripas corazón, invité a Hiromi-chan a una cita para navidad, y qué ocurrió. Esa peste de Hiromi-chan consideró mi gesto un poco _cursi_ , un poco _cliché_ , y me rechazó. Nunca creí que me rechazaría. Me hirió.

Todo fue a peor cuando otra chica se le declaró a Iwaizumi, al día siguiente.

¿Acaso Iwa-chan era una persona atractiva? Le hice la pregunta a varios, y nadie me quiso responder. Me produjo una fuerte impresión. Reconocí a la chica, era del salón de mi amigo. Le decían Sumi-chan y tenía el párpado doble. Hiromi-chan no tenía el párpado doble.

No supe qué le contestó Iwaizumi. Yo traté de escuchar, Matsukawa también lo intentó, pero el entrenador Mizoguchi nos reprendió a ambos por rezagarnos. Sin embargo, hizo la vista gorda cuando Iwaizumi regresó, e Iwaizumi no quiso colaborar a nuestras preguntas: sus labios se hallaban cerrados.

La víspera de navidad me quedé tras las actividades del club para ensayar mis servicios, sin lograr concentrarme. Matsukawa, por su parte, ayudaba a M. con las recepciones. Hasta entonces nunca había presenciado alguna conversación entre ellos. Quiero decir, los había oído conversar, pero en contextos en los que estábamos más personas. Hablábamos mayoritariamente de vóleibol y de titis.

Matsukawa no le ponía ninguna malicia al ejercicio, y por ello a M. no le dificultaba mantener una conversación al mismo tiempo que recibía. Yo iba a empezar por indignarme, hasta que presté atención en la conversación propiamente tal.

—… si no recuerdo mal, en una de sus cartas hablaba de los veintisiete tonos de grises del pavés. Hacía estudios de grises.

—¿De grises? Pero siempre me pareció muy colorido.

Qué rabia me dan esos pseudo intelectuales que hablan de colores.

—Creo que fue una etapa anterior… por el tiempo de su cuadro del comedor de patatas, ¿lo conoces? Es un cuadro socialista, del proletariado. Aunque en ese tiempo todavía estaba en boga el impresionismo, el comunismo también. Yo vi ese cuadro del comedor de patatas el verano pasado, en Amsterdam. Lo recuerdo porque me produjo una fuerte impresión.

Hablaban de colores y de cuadros.

—Te odio, ¿cómo es posible que hayas viajado tanto?

—Porque he vivido más años que tú, pequeño Matt.

—Me retracto, eres un idiota.

—Bueno, quizá tú seas mayor que yo. ¿Cuándo estás de cumpleaños?

—No.

—Estás de cumpleaños en No.

—Así es.

—Es un buen mes para nacer.

—No.

—¿No?

—No es como que haya meses buenos o malos para nacer. Solo naces, y le jodes o le alegras la vida a alguien.

—¿Le jodiste la vida a alguien?

Matsukawa le puso el balón difícil a M. tres veces seguidas, y M. logró responder bien a todas.

—Le jodo la vida a todo el mundo.

—¿Entonces no te gusta Van Gogh? —M. cambió de tema, o regresó al tema anterior.

—O sea… si dices de llano que no te gusta Van Gogh, es como que algo no anda bien en tu alma, y eso me preocupa.

—Puedes decir: «prefiere otros», o bien «los hay mejores».

—Prefiero a otros.

—Como a quienes.

—No sé, a otros. A Dalí. A los surrealistas… ¿Puedo mejor decir que «prefiero otras cosas»?

—Es un asunto de estilos. ¿No te gusta el impresionismo? Porque, Matsukawa, eso sí sería muy desalmado.

—Sí me gusta. Bueno, no sé. No conozco mucho.

—Creo que te gustaría más el expresionismo que el surrealismo.

La charla siguió aquel derrotero. No me pareció una charla común entre dos adolescentes. Estaban hablando de arte. No de _anime_ , de arte. Faltaba un día para navidad, el día más romántico de la vida, y ese par de _nerdos_ hablaban de pinturas y pintores y surrealistas y para mí eso era la esencia de la surrealidad.

Mis prácticas de servicios solían ser muy ruidosas. Cuando la mano impacta el cuero del balón con toda fuerza, y el balón golpea el suelo con un ruido seco, y ese mismo balón sale disparado hacia las paredes de lata del gimnasio, no se puede esperar otra cosa distinta a un constante bullicio. Matsukawa, quizá alertado por el hecho de que era posible mantener una conversación con M. sin necesidad de levantar la voz o de esperar los claros de silencio, se debe de haber acordado de mí porque volteó hacia el sector del gimnasio donde yo solía practicar servicios.

—Algo te pasa —me dijo.

Otra persona más cortés habría formulado aquella frase como una pregunta. No me quedó salida que negarlo todo.

—Por supuesto que no me pasa nada. Qué tonterías.

Acto seguido levanté el balón que tenía a los pies. El servicio se me quedó en la red. Me dejé caer al suelo, derrotado.

—Iwa-chan no me ha querido decir sus planes para navidad. Estoy seguro que saldrá con esa estúpida del párpado doble, pero Iwa-chan no me lo ha querido decir.

Es increíble lo rápido que cambio de parecer.

Matsukawa volvió a lanzarle el balón a M., pero M. lo agarró con las manos y fue el único que atendió a mi decepción del momento.

—¿Estás bien?

—No. Iwaizumi perderá la virginidad antes que yo y me jode.

—¿Perdón?

—Por qué otra razón se ocultaría que pasará navidad con esa chica —insistí—. Qué injusto. No tengo nada mejor que hacer que matarme entrenando.

—Pero a ti te gusta entrenar —observó M.

—Ya sé.

—E Iwaizumi es tu amigo.

—Lo es.

—Entonces deja de llorar.

La implacable lógica de M.

Entre Matsukawa y M. me arrastraron hasta el vestuario, dijeron que no tenía sentido seguir entrenando, y además hacía frío. Matsukawa comenzó a presionar a M. para que dijese qué haría en Navidad. Y cuando digo que Matsukawa presiona, quiero decir que te repite la misma pregunta mil veces, sin alterar el tono de su voz, sin modificar la expresión de su rostro, y sin parpadear jamás. A mí ya me lo había hecho un par de veces, y yo había huido para no contarle mis cosas. M., quien intentaba cambiarse las ropas sudadas por otras secas, no estaba en condición de huir.

—¿Qué te pasa? Tengo novia, por supuesto que voy a pasar el día con ella.

—¿Y qué harán?

—¿Te lo explico?

—Sí. Qué harán.

—La acompañaré al centro comercial para que haga sus compras.

—¿Lencería?

—No.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Sus cosas.

—O sea lencería.

—¿Te puedes callar?

M. se había tornado granate, y a Matsukawa le importaba una rosca. Yo los observaba como un espectador pasivo. Sentía que Iwaizumi se alejaba de mí. No podía esperar que nuestra amistad fuese la misma de cuando nos conocimos en el prescolar, pero me dolía. Yo también había cambiado, y quizá por eso Iwaizumi se alejaba de mí. Al observar a Matsukawa y a M., sentía que estaban conquistando esos terrenos que Iwaizumi y yo acabábamos de perder.

—Oikawa está demasiado callado, no me gusta —sentenció Matsukawa.

—A mí tampoco —secundó M.

Tras vestirnos, me condujeron a una cafetería a por chocolate caliente porque hacía frío y no queríamos regresar a casa. Era un sitio nuevo al que nunca había ido. No solía frecuentar locales porque, pese a que me las daba de popular, no tenía mucha vida social. Tenía dieciséis años y una rutina establecida. El exceso de vóleibol no podía ser _tan_ bueno como yo creía. Me sentí aún más desanimado.

M. me confió que Iwaizumi rechazó a aquella chica, y por respeto a los sentimientos de ella prefirió no comentarlo. M. lo sabía porque, de alguna manera, su novia se había enterado. A mí ya no me importaba lo que hacía o no Iwaizumi, pero me enterneció ese gesto de M. por subirme el humor.

Seguimos hablando, ni de voleibol ni de titis. Matsukawa quería saber cómo había surgido la amistad entre Iwaizumi y yo, y como el chocolate me había calentado el cuerpo y por consiguiente había recuperado parte de mi personalidad, le hablé del prescolar, de nuestras madres, algunas anécdotas. M. escuchó con atención y yo me supuse que escuchaba de la misma manera a sus maestros. Matsukawa jugaba con los sobres de azúcar, y a veces interrumpía para decir algo totalmente fuera de contexto. «Ya te acostumbrarás» me dijo M., «Aunque pareciera que no te escucha, te escucha». Matsukawa repitió su pregunta descontextualizada. Tenía que ver con Van Gogh. Quería saber si Van Gogh comía espárragos. Más tarde le llamaríamos a sus salidas _las cosas de Mattsun._

.

.

El día de navidad, tras la práctica, acompañé a Matsukawa a comprar unas pinturas. Me dijo: «Oikawa, acompáñame a comprar pinturas», y yo lo seguí sin darle explicaciones a Iwaizumi. No quería ser testigo de si Iwaizumi se iba o no a su cita con la del párpado doble.

Supuse que necesitaba materiales para un trabajo de la clase de arte o algo así, pero era de puro gusto. Mientras ojeábamos el catálogo de colores, me enteré de que uno de los pasatiempos de Matsukawa era pintar. También lo eran jugar videojuegos, enterrar objetos, y comer.

—¿Comer? Comer no es un pasatiempo. Es algo que tienes que hacer.

—Ya. Pero yo en mi tiempo libre como. Cultivar el paladar es un arte.

Recordé su charla sobre arte con M. y todo empezó a cobrar más sentido. Hablar de los pasatiempos no me pareció algo impropio de adolescentes. En mi caso, mi pasatiempo eran el vóleibol y los _aliens_. Me gustaba el rollo espacial, contemplar estrellas, y las películas de ciencia ficción.

—Ciencia ficción… ¿jugarías vóleibol en el espacio?

—Claro.

—¿A pesar de la falta de gravedad?

—¿Cómo?

—Porque vóleibol se trata de no dejar caer el balón. La gravedad es lo que le da sentido al vóleibol.

Me bloqueó. Matsukawa Issei me bloqueó.

Lo vi hablar con el dependiente, lo atormentó a preguntas sobre pinceles, y hojas, cosas que nunca he podido entender ni aprender. No compró mucho. Unos tubos de acrílicos, una brocha, unos pinceles redondos, y tras mucho regatear se decidió por unos lienzos cuadrados.

—Creo que has tenido suficiente —me dijo Matsukawa. Suspiró—. Fui yo quien sustrajo tus cosas. Tu lonchera, tus gayumbos...Es algo que hago, pero tú no le has dado mucha importancia, y creo que habla bien de ti.

—¿Fuiste tú?

—Las enterré detrás del diamante de béisbol. Te las regresaré mañana.

—¿Fuiste tú? ¿De verdad?

Matsukawa se encogió de hombros.

—Por eso la tierra en mis casilleros, era una pista, ¿cierto? Oye, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Quiero decir, por qué las enterraste. ¿No te tomaste muchas molestias?

—Me gusta enterrar. Ya te dije que es un pasatiempo.

—¿Es también un pasatiempo darle lecciones a los colegas?

—No. Eso es sentido de justicia.

No me sentí enfadado. Si Matsukawa había llegado a la conclusión de que me lo merecía, se trataba de una verdad irrebatible. Aun así, estaba decaído por la cita de Iwaizumi. Matsukawa me aconsejó solo ir hasta casa de mi amigo. Le dije que eso quería, pero no podía. Necesitaba pensar mis palabras esta vez. Matsukawa no replicó. Nos despedimos en la estación de metro.

Pero algo debió haber hecho Matsukawa en ese intertanto. Una llama discreta, un mensajito en LINE. Al llegar a casa, descubrí a Iwaizumi esperándome bajo el alero de la puerta. Llevaba el buzo del colegio y solo se había abrigado con una bufanda que alguna vez le tejió mi hermana. Cargaba con un par de bizcochos de leche. No creo que le correspondiese a él pedirme perdón, pero así ocurrió. Subimos a mí habitación. Dejé correr en el computador un viejo documental sobre agua en el universo que ya me sabía de memoria, para tener un lugar donde refugiarme si se me hacía incómoda la mirada de Iwaizumi, pero no hizo falta.

Iwaizumi me contó cómo fue que rechazó a aquella chica. Era bonita, pero no le gustaba, y eso era todo. También me contó un rumor que oyó respecto a Hiromi-chan. Al parecer ella me había rechazado con la ilusión de que yo insistiera. Quería hacerse la difícil, y como no volví a pedirle cita, me odiaba y se sentía herida y humillada.

—Son tal para cual —me dijo.

—¿Sabes? Ayer m&m se comportaron inesperadamente amables conmigo.

—¿m&m?

—M. y Mattsun.

—No están siempre juntos.

—En las prácticas están siempre juntos. Ese entrenamiento post práctica es una excusa para seguir conversando. No se les agotan los temas. M. sabe de todo, y Mattsun… Mattsun sale con cada cosa. ¿Sabías que fue él quien me escondió mis cosas?

—Sí lo sé. Lo vi. Traté de detenerlo, pero Matsukawa me dijo que era importante. Al final decidí no tomar partido.

Es bueno hablar con la gente, con los amigos. Extrañaba esos momentos de complicidad con Iwaizumi. Me prometí no ser tan orgulloso, no centrarme tanto en mí, pero esa promesa me costaría una cantidad enorme de tropezones aprenderla y cumplirla.

.

.

Poco a poco los m&m fueron conquistando terreno en mi vida, sin preguntar, sin que me diera por enterado. En los descansos entre clases me los cruzaba en los pasillos. Ellos querían saber de mí. Yo también quería saber cómo les iba. No supe cuándo me vi necesitado de esos encuentros, y junto a Iwaizumi los buscábamos a la hora del almuerzo, reservábamos una mesa para los cuatro. M. no siempre nos acompañaba porque debía repartir su tiempo entre nosotros y su novia, y a veces Matsukawa empleaba la hora de almuerzo para terminar los deberes. De todos modos, empezábamos a conformarnos como un grupo de cuatro.

Matsukawa ya no tenía reservas para ser el descriteriado que era. No quiero decir que haya sido un mal colega. Tampoco quiero decir que ocultara ese lado suyo. Le gustaba el caos, le gustaba enterrar cosas, y de tanto en tanto se metía en problemas, y a veces nos arrastraba en ellos.

La mayoría fueron tonterías. Por ejemplo, cuando se le ocurrió atar los cordones de las tenis que dejábamos fuera del gimnasio unas con otras. Perdimos mucho tiempo porque obviamente, en lugar de desenredarlas, nos calzamos las tenis y todo el equipo tratamos de caminar juntos. El entrenador Mizoguchi se enfadó mucho.

Otra vez llegó con una gallina ciega al instituto. La compró para evitar que la faenaran, y causó un gran revuelo. La gallina no lo reconocía como su legítimo dueño y se le escapaba, correteaba de un lado a otro, se cagaba en todos lados. Matsukawa interrumpía en los salones sin consideración, intentando dar caza a su mascota. El primer día fue gracioso. El segundo día ya no. Cuando M. se enteró que la dirección no solo castigó a Matsukawa con lecciones suplementarios después de clases, sino además vetaron a la gallina ciega de la escuela, salió en su defensa. Se había leído el reglamento de arriba hacia abajo y en ninguna parte se estipulaba la prohibición de traer animales a la escuela. Su discurso tomó un tinte animalista que ni él mismo se esperaba, pero para reafirmar su determinación, al día siguiente M. se apareció con sus cinco perros que eran unos impecables ejemplares de mastín napolitano, todos con su pedigrí y sus vacunas al día, todos con sus hocicos apestosos que chorreaban litros de babas. Iwaizumi llevó a su tortuga dentro de su pecera, y aunque yo no tenía mascotas, me compré un hámster para solidarizar. Gente de otros cursos se unió a la causa, y de pronto Aoba Johsai se convirtió en un zoológico. Al final no nos castigaron, pero se actualizó el reglamento de tal manera que, en ninguna circunstancia, alumnos pudieran ingresar gallinas u otros animales a la escuela, salvo por razones estrictamente académicas.

O la vez que Matsukawa tuvo esa idea tonta de dejar todos los balones del club de básquetbol en el techo del tercer gimnasio.

La rivalidad entre los clubes de vóley y básquet era legendaria, existía desde el tiempo de mi padre; aunque (todavía) no nos habían hecho nada, era divertido meterse con ellos. Especialmente con el capitán que era mecha corta. Iwaizumi no quiso participar, pero yo y otros chicos del club apañamos enseguida a Matsukawa. Me dolió el estómago de todo lo que me reí al ver a los del club de básquetbol preguntándose cómo habían llegado todos sus balones al techo.

—Te tomas demasiadas molestias —reprendió Iwaizumi a Matsukawa.

Sin embargo, incluso alguien tan cuerdo como Iwaizumi se vio envuelto en problemas.

Matsukawa era una persona muy calmada, tanto que podría decirse adolecía un defecto en el sentido de la supervivencia. No importaba si se trataba del estudio, del vóleibol, o de sus ocurrencias. Confiaba que el tiempo estaba a su favor y se dejaba estar. Normalmente no era así, por ello acababa los deberes durante el almuerzo. Cuando le tocaba asear el salón, se demoraba tanto que a veces ni llegaba a las prácticas. No he visto a nadie limpiando borradores con más ineficacia que Matsukawa. Harto de su inoperancia, varias veces le quité los borradores y los sacudí por mi cuenta.

Tampoco se comprometía con la limpieza. Matsukawa se entretenía haciendo caricaturas en el pizarrón o jugando softbol al interior del salón. Una vez que coincidió que tanto Iwaizumi como Matsukawa debían asear sus respectivos salones, quebraron un vidrio con una zapatilla. Estaban jugando a «lanzarse la zapatilla». Una cosa llevó a otra, y una ventana explotó tras un zapatillazo.

—¿Te suspendieron, Iwa-chan? Dos suspensiones en un año, estás hecho un rebelde.

—No me suspendieron. Pero tendré que pagar por el ventanal. Joder con mis ahorros.

Yo solía quedarme después del entrenamiento para practicar mis servicios. M. también, para pulir sus recepciones asistido por Matsukawa. A veces se nos unía Iwaizumi, otras veces nos esperaba sentado en las gradas leyendo sus mangas, y después pasábamos los cuatro a comer _ramen_ , o comprábamos _yakisoba pan_ en un carrito ambulante. M. podría provenir de una familia pudiente y tal, pero rara vez cargaba su cartera encima, mucho menos con efectivo. Le creamos un historial de deuda que le cobrábamos a fin de mes, intereses incluidos. Tantos intereses, que no habría sido necesario que Iwaizumi siguiera con su emprendimiento de criador de insectos, de no haber hecho trizas aquel ventanal.

Para San Valentín, Hiromi-chan y yo comenzamos a salir. Esto, para mi sorpresa, emocionó mucho a M. Tenía la idea tonta de una cita doble: él, su chica, yo y mi chica. Estaba empeñado en que su novia se hiciera alguna amiga.

A Hiromi-chan le entusiasmó el concepto de cita doble, y finalmente los cuatros nos reunimos en una heladería. No me convencía la idea. El día anterior, entre Iwaizumi y Matsukawa se encargaron de comerme la cabeza. A ellos no les caía bien la novia de M., y pese a que yo aún no tenía una opinión formada, tenía claro que tantas personas no podían estar equivocadas. Pues desagradable se le quedaba en los tobillos. Qué tipa tan hueca y básica. Ahora pienso que la pobre de Osen también fue víctima de la adolescencia. Cuando llegué a casa pensé: «Esta titi no tiene esperanzas».

Osen juzgaba a las personas por lo lindas o feas que le parecían, por la marca de ropa que usaban, y la marca de galletas que comían. No le gustaba mezclarse con gente fea o mal vestida, y desconfiaba de cualquiera que no gustase de galletas _Oreos_. No le cabía en la cabeza que una mujer no tuviese al menos un vestido rosado, pues para ella se trataba de una prenda infaltable en cualquier guardarropa femenino. Inmediatamente, cuando alguien le caía mal, se convertía en una persona fea. Arrojaba este tipo de comentarios sin ninguna reserva, y a mí me entraban unas ganas locas de llamarla «niña fea», estrecharle mi helado en la nariz (que, para mi desgracia, se me ocurrió bañarlo con galletas _Oreos_ , lo que puso a Osen muy contenta) y salir cascando.

Intercambiaba miradas con M., buscando algún tipo de complicidad. M. Me parecía un tipo sensato, pero nada, no se enteraba. Es más, me dio la impresión de que estaba impuesto a que sucediera algo así. Cuando los comentarios de Osen rayaban el mal gusto, M. no hacía mucho por apaciguarla. Le preguntaba «¿De verdad piensas eso?» como si se tratase de un punto de vista increíblemente novedoso, y luego se encogía de hombros y se miraba las uñas.

Por supuesto, cuando Iwaizumi y Matsukawa nos preguntaron qué tal nos fue en esa cita doble, mentí sin arrugarme. Pero una vez M. se hubo retirado (para estar con su novia), me desahogué.

—Te lo prometo, si me hicieran elegir entre Shiratorizawa y diez minutos más escuchando a esa titi…

—Qué te dije —Matsukawa extendió una mano. Iwaizumi le dejó un billete de mil yenes—. Si es que no hay quien la aguante.

—¡Iwa-chan! ¿Acaso apostaste que me caería bien? ¡Se supone que me conoces mejor que nadie!

—No lo sé. Es que… Oikawa, tú también eres un desagradable.

—Apostando contra tus amigos no vas a lograr comprarte esa guitarra pro.

—¡Ya muérete!

Hacía un día muy lindo. Después de almorzar, subimos hasta el corredor de los de primer año, y abrimos una de las ventanas. Matsukawa puso el billete a contraluz. Cuando decidió que era auténtico, lo guardó en su bolsillo. Yo me apoyé en la falleba y saqué el torso hacia afuera. M. y su novia hacían fotosíntesis bajo el suave sol de fines de febrero. El cabello de M. brillaba como los campos de trigo.

—De verdad no entiendo qué hace M. con esa titi. Es verdad que es bastante guapa… pero M. me parecía menos superficial.

—Espera —interrumpió Matsukawa mirando a Iwaizumi; yo me alejé de la ventana—, ¿Oikawa no lo sabe?

—¿Saber qué? —pregunté yo.

—No lo sé —Iwaizumi se encogió de hombros—. Yo no se lo dije.

—¿Saber qué?

—Eres un tipo honorable, Iwaizumi. Yo estaba seguro de que se lo habías dicho.

—¡SABER QUÉ!

Un grupo de chicos de primero de básquetbol pasaron muy cerca de nosotros y nos gritaron palabrotas. Matsukawa les levantó un dedo.

—Sus padres se están divorciando —explicó Matsukawa—. Te lo digo porque M. pensaba que tú sabías. Le ha costado asimilarlo, y en realidad no creo que lo haga. ¿Lo entiendes?

—¿Y tú también sabías? —le pregunté a Iwaizumi.

—Ese día que su familia pagó mi dentadura. M. dijo que sabía bien lo que había hecho, por qué lo había hecho, y aunque se arrepentía de cómo había manejado la situación, hallaría la manera de vencerme. Le pregunté por qué se esforzaba tanto, y me explicó que era algo que le hacía ilusión a su novia.

—No, realmente no entiendo la relación. No entiendo nada. Ilumíname.

Matsukawa agitó su celular frente a mis ojos. La linterna de su teléfono se encendió, pero con la ventana abierta entraba tanta luz que no hizo alguna diferencia.

—¡No ese tipo de iluminación!

Nos reímos. Al parecer, Osen estaba presente cuando M. vio a su padre saliendo de un hotel junto a una joven que no era su madre. La llevaba por la cintura. M. se había quedado mirando incapaz de comprender, entonces Osen lo había agarrado de la mano, y le prometió que ella sí lo amaría toda la vida.

—No eran novios cuando se lo dijo… pero ese día inició todo —terminó Matsukawa.

—¿Y M. se enamoró? ¿Así de fácil?

—No estoy seguro —dijo Iwaizumi.

—Es caprichosa y todo lo que quieras, pero quizá realmente le gusta M. —dijo Matsukawa cerrando la ventana—. M. en cambio, me da la impresión de que está con ella para demostrar algún punto… a sus padres o a él mismo, no sé. Es lo que pienso.

No me atreví a opinar. Debido a la situación que cruzaban mis padres, el tema me producía sensibilidad. Decidí consultarlo con mi hermana antes de hablar con M., y hallé mi oportunidad al cabo de unos días, cuando me pidió cuidar de mi sobrinito Takeru un par de horas. Me lo fue a dejar después de clases, y como yo tenía práctica de vóleibol, lo llevé conmigo al gimnasio. Pensé que el maestro Irihata se enfadaría por llegar con visita, pero no. Takeru se convirtió en nuestro pelotero oficial y demostró que podía ser un niño muy atento y obediente.

Pasé de comer _ramen_ con mis amigos, pasé también de mi novia, y fui a dejar a Takeru a casa de mi hermana. El olor a fritanga despertó mi tripa. Mi hermana cocinaba _agedashi tofu_. De haberlo sabido, habría traído conmigo a Iwaizumi, un fanático del _tofu_ frito.

Junto a Takeru pusimos al corriente a mi hermana de cómo nos fue en el día. El _agedashi_ _tofu_ se acabó y mi hermana acostó a Takeru. Cuando regresó me dio la impresión de que estaba cansada.

—Ahora, entre hermanos, ¿es cierto que tienes novia? No intentes negarlo, mamá ya me dijo.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer como marrasquinos. Claro, se me había olvidado contárselo. Y me di cuenta de que realmente no tenía nada que contar sobre Hiromi-chan, salvo que era bastante guapa. Le mostré unas fotografías.

—¿Pero te agrada? ¿Se llevan bien?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Es un poco aburrida. No le gusta nada el vóleibol. Solo quiere ir de compras y tener citas dobles. Pero es importante tener una novia.

—Típico de los chicos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mira, no te diré que deberías terminar con esa chica…

—¡Lo estás diciendo!

—… ¡Pero! Sean cuales sean tus intensiones, _toma precauciones_. —¡Bam! Dejó sobre la mesa una tira de preservativos—. Debes ser responsable.

Se me olvidó que yo quería hablar de la situación de mis padres con mi hermana. Ese día solo me quedé con que _onee-chan_ era genial, y al día siguiente, antes que dieran inicio las prácticas matutinas, corrí hasta mis amigos para presumir mi tira de la sexualidad.

Matsukawa agarró la tira y la puso a contraluz.

—¡No hagas eso! ¡No tienen sello de agua!

—¿Es soltera? —preguntó Matsukawa.

—No te interesa. ¡Ah! Iwa-chan, casi me olvido, mi hermana también me preparó _tofu_ frito.

—¡Me hubieras invitado!

Solo M. no comentaba. Estuvo distraído todo el día.

.

.

Un día sin prácticas de vóleibol, con M. accedimos acompañar a nuestras novias de compras al _mall_. Las dejamos vitrineando mientras nosotros comíamos helados en el patio de comidas.

—M., lamento lo de tus padres, no sabía —solté, así de pronto—. Quiero decir que entiendo cómo te sientes.

Quería que me entendiera bien, así que le conté del historial de engaños de mi padre, y cómo mamá se había encerrado en su burbuja de negaciones que apaleaba dándole viajes astronómicos a la tarjeta de crédito.

—Yo preferiría que se separaran —admití.

—¿De verdad?

—No son felices juntos. A veces me pregunto si se atreverán cuando yo me vaya de casa.

—¿«Atreverse»?

—Sí.

—Para ti, es un asunto de coraje.

—Si no estás enamorado de tu pareja, ¿no es eso otro tipo de engaño? Pero no estoy en posición de juzgar.

Osen-san y Hiromi-chan se nos unieron ambas con sendas bolsas llenas de ropa. Yo también tenía que ser honesto conmigo mismo.

A medida que se acercaba el campeonato de primavera mis citas con Hiromi-chan se fueron haciendo cada vez más esporádicas, hasta que llegó un momento en que apenas nos hablábamos. Cuando la vi con uno de los calienta bancas del equipo de básquetbol, tuve que dejar de decir que era mi novia.

* * *

Por supuesto me costó horrores continuar tras el primer capítulo. Mies van der Rohe dijo que «lo menos es lo más», y es una idea que traigo arraigada casi como dogma estético. Y yo ya sabía que este no podía ser un capítulo corto, pero se extendió tanto que no puedo con él, y he acabado dividiéndolo. Perdónanos Mies. Al final, he de reconocer que lo mío jamás ha estado en el minimalismo. La segunda parte del capítulo la publicaré dentro de estos días.

(Anéctoda pernosal #2: menos pacos más fanfiction)

#DesmantelamientoNuclear #ActualizaciónMasiva #JapiWritesWeise #Aobadivas


	3. Aoba naïf: II

_v_ _e_ _r_ _d_ _a_ _d_ _ **a r t e**_

* * *

 **A** Cielo-kun por aceptarme

 **D** isclaimer: personajes no son míos

 **W** eise

* * *

 _—Aoba naif: segunda parte—_

Shiratorizawa nos eliminó del campeonato de primavera, y de pronto ya era abril, iniciándose un nuevo ciclo escolar. Me prometí subir mis notas y vencer al Shiratorizawa, esta vez sí que sí. También me prometí no volver a salir con chicas, y mucho menos participar de otro _goukon_. Esta promesa quedaría invalidada casi mi primera semana. De alguna manera, algo maravilloso había ocurrido en el mundo. Me preguntaba si era una paranoia mía. A donde mirase, había chicas esperándome. Me seguían, cuchicheaban a mis espaldas- A veces, alguna intrépida reunía el coraje suficiente para saludarme a la distancia, y si le respondía el saludo, se echaba una maratón por huída.

—¿Tantas chicas hay en Seijou? El ciclo anterior no me dio la impresión de que hubiera tantas.

Iwaizumi me dio un coscorrón.

—¿Eres tonto o te haces, Oikawa?

Era tonto. M. tuvo la cortesía de explicármelo.

—Tienes un club de fans —dijo, sin demostrar una pisca de entusiasmo—. Al parecer hay quienes te encuentran atractivo. Qué raro, ¿no?

—Por algo dicen que las nuevas generaciones somos una era decadente —apoyó Matsukawa.

Me quedé callado un momento. Quizá fuese una idea mía, pero notaba la voz de Matsukawa levemente distinta. No le di muchas vueltas, y al final le dije:

—¡No tengo culpa de que a ti no te quieran las titis!

—Matsukawa tiene novia —soltó M.

—¿KHÉ?

—Fue un amor de verano —corrigió Matsukawa—. O de primavera —se volvió a corregir.

Alcé las cejas.

—A ver, para, para. Dímelo, Mattsun. Quiero oírlo de tus propios labios. Dime que tuviste una novia de pasaje.

—No fue de pasaje.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Te cambió la voz! ¡Tú ya eres un adulto!

Junto a Iwaizumi le exigimos que nos contara todo. Matsukawa tronó sus dedos.

Tuvo tres novias durante la preparatoria, que yo recuerde, pero se me confunde el orden cronológico. Nosotros conocimos a una, la _gótica_ , pero por entonces también salió con una titi manca, y otra a la que le faltaba un diente.

Diría que la primera fue la manca. Un rasgo típico de Matsukawa es su atracción por lo distinto. Solía tener relaciones con personas de apariencia peculiar, o de personalidades exuberantes. Cuando se le agotaban, las dejaban, como si ya hubiese terminado de explorarlas. A veces podía ser un poco cruel, pero de alguna manera nunca terminaba del todo con sus ex, y en algún momento recuperaban el contacto. No se amarraba a las personas,

Tanto a la manca como la del diente de menos las conoció en un balneario que frecuentaba con su familia, y ambas, como dijo, fueron «amores de primavera», chicas que conoció en las vacaciones de abril, y cuyas relaciones no duraron más allá de la semana que estuvo dándose baños. A ambas las buscaría tiempo después para pintar sus retratos con todos sus defectos, y ambas aceptarían. Quizá no haya sido un mal novio. Quizá él también atrae a las personas peculiares.

El que Matsukawa se haya hecho una novia de pasaje, activó esa competitividad inherente y ridícula que me subyace. Lo tenía servido para ser casanova. Las chicas me seguían donde fuera. Se agolpaban en la puerta del gimnasio y trataban de husmear las prácticas. Gritaban mi nombre. Si les sonreía, chillaban; y si no, chillaban igual. Además de rompe-tímpanos, algunas gritaban tanto que era imposible oír las instrucciones del entrenador Mizoguchi o las de nuestro capitán. Entonces me llegaban los retos a mí, como si fuese mi culpa.

Y no solo dentro del Aoba Johsai, fuera igual. Titis de otras escuelas me interceptaban a la salida para pedir fotos, ofrecer galletas, o solo hablar. Yo accedía sin dejarme lo grogui, y cuando terminaba de firmar autógrafos, descubría que mis supuestos _amigos_ me habían abandonado para irse a comer _ramen_ por su cuenta. Les lloraba aquel trato descriteriado hacia mí, pero ellos replicaban que el descriteriado era yo, me daban la espalda y seguían hablando de sus temas.

Un día vi a Matsukawa caminando en dirección al diamante de beisbol con algo que parecían ser mis tenis de vóleibol. Corrí hasta él.

—¡Ya basta con tu justicia! ¡Mattsun, son ellas las que me siguen a mí, no al revés! ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—¿No has probado con decirles que «no»?

—No lo entiendes. No se les puede decir que no.

—¿No puedes? ¿O no quieres?

—¡Mattsun! ¡Son titis! ¡Se pelean por mí!

—Te mereces que te entierre la vida.

—Vale, vale. Haré algo… ¿pero qué? Te prometo que decirles «no», no bastará.

—Bien. Se me ocurre otra idea. Es una pésima idea en todo caso.

Me sugirió salir con alguna de ellas. Con una novia del brazo, podría ocurrir que el resto se moderara. No me detuve a sopesar pros y contras, y al cabo de una semana formalicé una relación con Lentillas-chan, de primer año. Le decía así por sus ojos azules que nadie se creía verdaderos. Fue una pésima decisión de mi parte, pues Hiromi-chan, comida por los celos, le hizo la vida imposible. Sin paciencia para esa clase de dramas, mi noviazgo con Lentillas no se extendió por más de quince días. Decidí que solo saldría con titis de otras escuelas, con las de Aoba Johsai tontear si acaso, y jamás descuidar mi entrenamiento. De esta manera, fui tomando una seguidilla de malas decisiones sin importarme los sentimientos de esas chicas, incluso los de mis amigos.

No lo disfrutaba. Iba en post de sensaciones desconocidas que me remecieran el alma. Cuando Matsukawa nos habló de aquel amor fugaz de primavera, me dejó inspirado. Me dije: yo también soy capaz de sentir todo aquello.

Me esforcé inútilmente por superar sus historias; yo creía que el amor se trataba de eso, de darse importancia. Me comporté como todo un rufián. Durante las asambleas, tomaba asiento en la última fila, y deslizaba mi mano por la entrepierna de la titi a mi lado. Lo mismo repetía en restoranes o cafeterías. Aprendí la técnica con rapidez. A veces era mi novia oficial. Otras veces solo se trataba de Hiromi-chan. Y otras, ninguna de las dos.

Un día, en un parque, mi rival histórico de Shiratorizawa me sorprendió a punto de arrojarme detrás de unos arbustos junto a mi novia. Me miró extrañado, sin entender qué significaban mis manos sobre los pechos de ella.

—¿Te has retirado? —me preguntó con esa cara de vaca tan suya.

—Los lunes no entrenamos.

—Así no vas a ganar —solo dijo. Se subió los cascos, me dirigió una última mirada llena de intensidad, y siguió trotando. Por detrás apareció el resto de su equipo.

No recordaba haberme sentido tan furioso. Ese mismo día regresé a mi casa, me puse mi ropa deportiva, mi rodillera ortopédica, cogí mi balón, y le ordené a Iwaizumi salir a practicar conmigo. Ya estaba fuera de su casa cuando pasé a buscarlo. Parecía alegre, pero en su momento no entendí porqué. No hablamos durante el camino. Nos inmiscuimos en unas canchas de un parque cercano y comenzamos a lanzarnos el balón. Fui a por todo. Después de media hora sin descanso, sentía mis brazos a punto de descolgarse de mi cuerpo, pero seguía rabioso.

—¡Por qué no me golpeas más a menudo, Iwa-chan! —y ya no conforme con golpear el balón, me lancé con la intención de taclearlo. Iwaizumi me agarró por el tórax, me hizo una llave, y me inmovilizó en el suelo.

—¿Cuál es tu puto problema ahora?

—¡Yo! ¡Se supone que tú me controlas! ¡Iwa-chan!

—¡Madura! ¿Quieres?

No me golpeó. Me mantuvo inmovilizado hasta que dejé de luchar. Se recostó a mi lado, cabeza contra cabeza, y juntos miramos hacia el cielo encapotado. Me corrían las lágrimas una tras otra. No entendía qué me ocurría. No me soportaba. No sabía dónde estaba yo. Había un pequeño yo atrapado en mi interior, que luchaba por salir. Me despedazaba. Se abría paso entre mis venas y arterias, y me desmenuzaba los pulmones.

—Ya te extrañaba —reconoció Iwaizumi.

Lloré con mucha fuerza, como un mocoso.

Quedaban un par de semanas para las eliminatorias de la _interhigh_. Me ajusté bien la rodillera ortopédica y no hice más que entrenar, una y otra vez. Cancelé todas las citas después de clases con mi novia, y me quedaba en el gimnasio hasta tan tarde que ya no había titis esperándome. Mi novia se cabreó. Le prometí que después de derrotar a Shiratorizawa, todo lo que quisiera. Me creyó.

Mi cambio de conducta no pasó desapercibido a mis amigos. Durante un almuerzo en que M. nos acompañaba, me preguntó si acaso mi nuevo estado taciturno guardaba relación con mi encuentro con los Shiratorizawa. Me harté.

—Siempre lo sabes todo. ¿Por qué siempre sabes todo? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Tendou.

—¿Tendou? —preguntamos con Iwa-chan y Matsukawa al unísono. El tal Tendou era uno de los estirados del ganado del Shirato y, por extensión, un enemigo.

—Es mi vecino —continuó M. de un modo como si tuviésemos que saberlo—. Vamos, se los he dicho.

—¿Es tu amigo? —inquirió Matsukawa.

—No. Es mi vecino —repitió—. Nunca nos hemos llevado bien, pero a veces nuestros padres juegan al tenis.

—Pero Tendou es regular del equipo —observó Matsukawa—, y si es titular, debe estar interino. No pudo habértelo dicho en el camino a casa.

—Cada tanto me escribe por LINE.

—¡M. eres un traidor! —me abalancé a pegarle. Iwaizumi me detuvo, sin embargo, no anticipó a Matsukawa. Abofeteó a M. sin miramientos.

M. se vio obligado a mostrarnos la conversación de LINE para salvaguardar su honor. Me reconfortó ver el contacto de Tendou guardado como «odioso lagarto IGNORAR».

Shiratorizawa nos descalificó en la final. Discutí con mi novia. ¿Acaso habíamos ganado? No. Entonces no he roto ninguna promesa. No vas a ganar esta discusión. Has tus cosas y déjame en paz.

Eso hizo, me dejó.

Los del club de básquet difundieron el rumor de que mi novia me dejó porque no lograba _abrirle el marcador._ Estuve a nada de desquiciarme. Casi me lancé sobre uno de los centrales que me triplicaba en peso, pero allí estaba Matsukawa, quien me contuvo.

—Ten cuidado —me sugirió Matsukawa.

—¿¡Oíste las cosas que me ha dicho!?

—Sí, pero no es el momento. Estoy contigo en esto, pero dame tiempo.

—¿Tiempo? ¿De qué hablas?

—Nada. No te he dicho nada. Ni se lo menciones a Iwaizumi. Además, hoy tenemos otra cosa más importante…

Cosas de Matsukawa: no temía a consecuencias. Otras cosas de Matsukawa: sus colegas estaban dentro de sus prioridades. El divorcio de los padres de M. ya era oficial, y aunque no lo aparentaba, estaba triste. Matsukawa negoció con Osen para quedarnos a M. la tarde del sábado, a cambio de un barril de galletas _Oreos_. Por supuesto, aceptó. Osen también tenía sus prioridades claras.

Fuimos a la costa, aprovechando que había un torneo aficionado de vóley playa. Dejamos la elección de las parejas a la suerte, quedando de tal forma: Matsukawa con Iwaizumi; yo con M.

A esas alturas M. no podía considerarse un neófito. Tenía buen instinto, sabía cuándo fintar, sus recepciones eran estables, e incluso se le daba bien armar. Todavía debía pulir la eficiencia de su servicio, pero en general sabía hacer las cosas bien.

Con los de tercero retirados, lo más probable era que lo nombraran titular. Iwaizumi, Matsukawa y yo, los tres ya formábamos parte de la plantilla regular. A diferencias de otras escuelas en las que el capitán es quien elige a su sucesor, en Aoba Johsai esa responsabilidad recaía en el maestro Irihata, y siempre se tomaba su tiempo.

Todos sabían que yo me moría por ser capitán, y a todos parecía importarle una rosca mis sentimientos. Lo que teníamos claro es que Iwaizumi era el indiscutido _ace_ , que se había ganado el título por sus méritos, y que M. había dado batalla, pero ya estaba bien.

Quise animar a M. ese día y volverlo, por una tarde al sol, en el _ace_ del campeonato. Y se lo dije: Este será el día en que vencerás a Iwa-chan. Lo haremos gritar tu nombre hasta alzarte a los cielos. Lo haremos, M. Te elevaré hasta el puto cielo. Nuestros enemigos cagarán arena.

Y más o menos así fue. Digo _más o menos_ , porque no pudimos enfrentarnos en duelo contra el dueto desastre Iwaizumi-Matsukawa. Así como estaba construido el árbol de eliminaciones, nos habría tocado competir en la semifinal, pero un partido antes, unos chicos graduados del Shiratorizawa los vencieron, y luego esos mismos chicos nos vencieron a nosotros. Llegamos una ronda más lejos, por eso M. y yo ganamos _más o menos_.

Nos sentamos a contemplar el océano. Atardecía, apenas quedaban bañistas a la rivera. Pescadores artesanales llegaron con sus redes, a la caza de cangrejos. M. bajó la cabeza entre sus piernas y se quebró. Nos observamos incapaces de reaccionar. Matsukawa, a su lado, fue el primero en aproximarse.

Hizo un ademán de golpearle la espalda, pero se arrepintió. Vi a su brazo recorrer un arco en el aire par quedar suspendido con sus dedos a centímetros de arañarle la espalda. La mirada que me dio, como queriendo disculparse, me estremeció. Creo que dudaba entre hacer lo necesario, versus ser él mismo. Optó por ser él mismo. Matsukawa se levantó de su sitio para tomar asiento frente a M., hundió sus manos en la arena, llenándolas; y luego las vació con delicadeza en la cabellera de M. una vez, dos veces, tres veces. M. comenzó a llorar más fuerte, pero también se reía, y aclarándose la garganta, aunque traía la voz quebrada, logró preguntar a Matsukawa por qué era tan raro.

—La arena purifica. No debes resistirte a la arena. Debes hacerte uno con la arena.

A Iwaizumi se le escapó una risa. Ambos imitamos a Matsukawa y vaciamos una y otra vez puñados de arena por la espalda de M., por dentro de su ropa, sobre el cabello, y acabamos los cuatro luchando entre todos.

—Ya. Basta. Estoy bien, estoy bien. —M. se golpeó las mejillas. De pie de un brinco, sacudió sus ropas de la arena. Luego ocultó sus ojos enrojecidos tras unas _Ray-Ban_ heredadas de uno de sus hermanos mayores—. No es el fin del mundo.

Tenía arena hasta en los calzoncillos, pero fue fuerte. Se hizo uno con la arena, y fue dejando su rastro mientras caminábamos. En sus mejillas brotaron un sinfín de pecas producto de su tarde al sol, como un auténtico pelirrojo.

Entramos en un local de _ramen_ donde no nos conocían y pedimos una promoción de cervezas. Nunca había bebido alcohol, ni me atreví a mencionarlo. Un poco chispas, acabamos brindado por la arena que purificaba. Seguro nos creíamos la gran cosa.

.

.

El lunes, durante la formación, Aoba Johsai experimentó un hecho que fue calificado por los profesores como antipatriótico en extremo y de una vulgaridad deleznable. A nosotros los estudiantes nos hizo mucha gracia.

A medida que la bandera era izada y ascendía por el mástil, se hizo evidente que no era solo la bandera la que se alzaba por los aires. Cocida en sus contornos, cinco calzoncillos ondearon junto al sol naciente. Cinco calzoncillos manchados. Cinco calzoncillos con los nombres de los cinco titulares del club de básquetbol bordados en sus elásticos.

Era obvio que los del club de básquetbol nos echarían la culpa, y esa fue nuestra defensa. Instintivamente miré hacia Matsukawa. Se reía como todos los demás. Era una tontería, y si no fuese por el dramatismo que imprimieron los profesores, no habría importado tanto. Se abrió una investigación que no llegó a nada, y se tomaron medidas que no afectaron a nadie. En resumen: una pérdida de tiempo. Los profesores también se aburrían.

Incluso el maestro Irihata se vio obligado a interrogarnos. Matsukawa se miraba los dedos. M., todavía con su nariz pecosa, fue el primero en protestar.

—Profesor, usted mejor que nadie debería saberlo. ¿De verdad cree que el club de básquetbol merece nuestro tiempo y esfuerzo?

El abogado del diablo se expresaba sin cambiar esa mirada aburrida de su rostro.

Pero M. tenía un punto, y era que ya se nos venían los exámenes parciales y nadie tenía tiempo. Las buenas notas nos permitirían ir al campamento de verano; las malas nos arrastrarían a los cursos suplementarios. Logré aprobar en todo, con notas en física y matemáticas que sobresalían de la media. Por desgracia Matsukawa había vuelto a reprobar historia, ni más ni menos.

—¡Mattsun! ¿No que acordamos que la historia era importante estudiarla?

—Ya sé. Estudié, lo prometo.

M. le quitó el examen para verlo con sus propios ojos.

—Estabas distraído… —comentó. En los márgenes de la evaluación había caricaturas dibujadas—. Limítate a responder lo que te preguntan. De eso se trata. De responder lo que te preguntan. Cuando escribes de más, da la impresión de que no has entendido, y que repites de memoria.

—¿«Fueron los nibelungos quienes pusieron de moda el antisemitismo»? —leyó Iwaizumi por sobre el hombro de M—. ¡Esto es radicalmente distinto a repetir de memoria!

—También abstente de tus teorías —aconsejó M—. Cuando seas historiador podrás proponer todo lo que se te antoje. De momento solo debes responder lo que te preguntan.

—¿Quieres ser historiador, Mattsun? —pregunté ingenuamente.

—Bah. Lo odio. No, yo quiero ser Nostradamus.

Hace poco los maestros se habían puesto de acuerdo para angustiarnos con nuestro futuro laboral. Yo había anotado en mi papeleta que estudiaría astronomía y vóleibol, ambas al mismo tiempo, sin segundas opciones. El consejero estudiantil me mandó a llamar casi enseguida. No le parecía que fuese una persona realista, y que debía tomármelo más en serio. Así tal cual me lo dijo. Oikawa, debes ser realista. Y cuando yo le iba a replicar, me preguntó si acaso sabía qué universidades impartían astronomía y vóleibol como carrera. No tenía idea. Claro que no tienes idea, contraatacó el consejero, puesto que vóleibol en ningún sitio es carrera universitaria.

—Ya sé eso. Quise decir, que estudiaré astronomía a la par que sigo jugando vóleibol.

—Entonces planeas entrar con beca deportiva. Es fácil decirlo, pero acaso ¿tienes las aptitudes?

—Perdón, consejero. Estudio en esta escuela precisamente gracias a una beca deportiva.

—Qué sucedería si una universidad que no imparte astronomía te ofrece una beca. Y otra que sí tiene astronomía no te ofrece nada.

Odiaba cuando me dejaban sin palabras.

M. escribió que leyes en la T. y ningún profesor se atrevió a cuestionárselo. Iwaizumi aún no entregaba su papeleta, huía de los maestros cada vez que se los cruzaba en los pasillos. Matsukawa quería ser Nostradamus. Le seguían en su lista las profesiones de detective privado, director de cine, y cadi. M. se resbaló de la silla de la risa que le entró cuando se enteró. Solo Matsukawa tenía el coraje para escribir tales cosas. En cambio, el consejero se acabó preocupando, y luego de una primera cita con Matsukawa, decidió que hacía falta una segunda reunión, junto a sus padres.

Solo se presentó la madre. Fui a buscar a Matsukawa a su salón para irnos juntos a las prácticas, pero mientras bajábamos las escaleras, me explicó que no podría ir, a condición de que yo le transmitiera al entrenador Mizoguchi el motivo de su ausencia.

—¿De verdad? ¿Una segunda entrevista?

—Tengo algunas teorías. Uno: consejero-san piensa que me crío en un entorno desfavorable y quiere tantear terreno antes de levantar una demanda a seguridad social. Dos: soy una persona desorientada en la vida que necesita ser metida en cintura y mis padres deben comprometerse en mi alineamiento. Tres: va a escribir un artículo sobre la profesión de cadi y quiere reunir antecedentes.

Nunca sabía cuándo se burlaba de mí. Lo acompañé hasta la entrada de la escuela.

—Mira, aquí está mamá. Te la presento. Mamá, este es Oikawa Tooru, ¿lo recuerdas? Deberías recordarlo porque te he hablado de él.

No era lo que esperaba, sin dudas. Tampoco esperaba algo concreto, pero tenía esta idea de que la familia Matsukawa era más bien atípica. Al contrario, la mujer que me presentó como su madre era una señora más baja que alta, un poco rechoncha, normalita. El parecido era indudable, salvo en sus cejas menos espesas y sus mejillas más redondas. Además, se vestía muy bien. Muy elegante, pero con un estilo auténtico. Lo único que sabía de la señora Matsukawa era que tenía su propia boutique, donde vendía la ropa que confeccionaba ella misma. Me quedaba claro tras verla que le iba bien. Mi madre jamás tendría tanto sello al vestir.

—Oikawa-kun, sí, claro —dijo ella con una mano en su mejilla. No se acordaba para nada de mí. Lo supe por la manera en que escrutaba mi rostro, intentando encontrar alguna pista. Sin dejar de mirarme, le dijo a Matsukawa—: ¿qué hiciste ahora Issei? ¿Otro ventanal?

—Lo del ventanal fue culpa de Iwa-chan —defendí a Matsukawa precipitadamente. Necesitaba que ella se acordase de mí.

Matsukawa me hizo un gesto de cabeza, a modo de despedida.

—Si no dura demasiado la entrevista, puede que llegue a las prácticas. De lo contrario, hasta el sábado.

Aguardé su llegada, pero Matsukawa al final no se presentó. Y el sábado también se ausentó, y el domingo yo partí a la concentración de vóleibol junto con el resto del equipo, mientras Matsukawa se quedaba otro verano a cumplir con las suplementarias.

.

.

En una fiesta que hubo al regreso de la concentración, en la terraza de un chico que se llamaba Yahaba, una titi se nos acercó a Iwaizumi y a mí para preguntarnos qué opinábamos de Matsukawa. Era una chica con la línea pintada y los labios negros. Nos quedamos mirando el aro que se asomaba por su lengua. Decidí contestar yo.

—Es… ya sabes… _peculiar_.

—¿Por qué no está? ¿Salió de vacaciones?

Intercambiamos otra mirada con Iwaizumi. Ambos lo vimos junto a M. en la zona de parrillas. Sacamos la misma conclusión: sea quien fuese aquella titi, Matsukawa la evitaba.

—Quizá es por el humo —inventó Iwaizumi. Sus mentiras siempre olían a mentira. La titi, algo desilusionada, no insistió.

Encaramos a Matsukawa cuando nos volvimos a ver, en la práctica de vóleibol. Quién era esa titi, por qué huía de ella. Se hizo el loco.

—¿Huir? No he huido de nadie.

—No seas así —lo reté—. Una titi muy rara te estaba buscando. Tuvimos que cubrirte la espalda.

—Me fui temprano. Es que había mucho humo —y le guiñó un ojo a Iwaizumi.

Él era así, tenía sus salidas. A veces actuaba muy reservado sobre sus relaciones, y otras veces no escatimaba en detalles. M. lo tildaba de contradictorio, Matsukawa lo llamaba «dualidad». Iba de un extremo del espectro al otro, sin matices de por medio.

Por ejemplo, aunque era llevado a sus ideas, no era intransigente y oía razones. Parecía que no tenía nada en claro; y al mismo tiempo, que sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Matsukawa era de esas personas que despertaban curiosidad en los demás por la dificultad que suponía definirlo. Es cierto que todos somos únicos e irreproducibles, y que dejamos alguna huella, a los menos o a los más, que nos trasciende. Al mismo tiempo, siempre seremos capaces de encontrar alguna persona parecida a otra, o a nosotros mismos. Pero, hasta ahora, todavía no conozco alguien que me produzca las sensaciones que emanaba Matsukawa. Se encontraba en todas las veredas, y en todas ellas con un pie afuera.

Hay una fotografía del periódico que encontré en mi antigua habitación, en casa de mis padres, mientras buscaba material para escribir esta novela. Dicha fotografía la tomó un periodista que cubría los _interhigh_. El artículo se publicó tiempo después, durante el verano, y en él se cuestionaban las altas exigencias de estos eventos deportivos, como si los estudiantes no tuviésemos suficiente con lo que debíamos de por sí rendir en la escuela. Acompañaba al artículo una fotografía del Aoba Johsai, precisamente. Fue tomada durante un tiempo pedido por nuestra escuela, durante la final de la prefectura contra las vacas. En el fondo, desenfocados, aparecíamos la mayoría del equipo, formando un corro alrededor del entrenador. Y en un primer plano, mirando a un punto más allá de la cámara, Matsukawa.

La fotografía le cortó el rostro a la altura de los ojos, quizá por temas de privacidad, pero todos sabíamos que era Matsukawa. Alguna mala alineación de los astros o qué sé yo, durante ese torneo Matsukawa acabó todo magullado, y la fotografía dio fe de aquello.

Tenía dos dedos inmovilizados, y otros dos más vendados a modo de protección. Su labio, hinchado producto de un pelotazo, más una quemadura en la pierna que se extendía hacia la rodilla debido a su mala costumbre de no usar rodilleras, le daban un aspecto lamentable, de recién salido de campo de batalla.

El maestro Irihata pidió ese tiempo precisamente por Matsukawa, que se acalambró. Le masajeaba la pantorrilla, intentando aliviarle el dolor. El resto del equipo estábamos apiñados junto al entrenador Mizoguchi redefiniendo nuestra estrategia. Íbamos atrás por tres puntos y al final, no importó tanta estrategia ni nada porque acabamos perdiendo.

Yo me encontraba en el campamento de entrenamiento cuando salió aquel artículo, Matsukawa nos envió una fotografía de la nota por LINE. No puedo reproducir la conversación tal como fue porque mi editor insiste que los _emoji_ son poco literarios, y los comentarios de Matsukawa en este tipo de plataformas tendían a tener más caritas que caracteres. Evitaba, siempre que podía, el uso de _kanjis_ y _kanas_. A su modo de ver, los pincelazos no podían reducirse a pixeles, que no era estético ( _las cosas de Mattsun_ otra vez). Esto hacía rabiar a Iwaizumi. Para él, los mensajes de Mattsun le derretían la retina. Eran lo opuesto a sentido estético.

Me desvío.

Matsukawa nos escribió que habíamos salido en el periódico y luego nos envió una fotografía de un artículo intitulado _Esclavos del éxito_.

Estábamos M., Iwaizumi y yo, los tres recostados en nuestros _futones_ que eran contiguos y nos escribíamos por teléfono a través de la aplicación de LINE. Tras leer el artículo, levanté la voz:

—¿Qué está diciendo este artículo? ¿Que nos falta vida social?

M. negó con la cabeza.

—No es una crítica a ti, es al sistema. Y lleva razón. En otros países la jornada académica dura menos.

—Pero los clubes deportivos siguen siendo electivos —renegué—. Si me quiero exprimir en un club, es cosa mía. ¿Tú qué piensas, Iwa-chan?

Iwaizumi se encogió de hombros.

—Es que no debería ser cosa tuya —insistió M—. Estamos en crecimiento. Los educadores deberían alentarnos a cuidarnos. No estoy diciendo que debamos desatender el entrenamiento, ni que así se den las cosas en Seijou. Estoy diciendo que concuerdo con el artículo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Desde que empecé a estudiar, ha sido rendir cuentas tras cuentas. Una vez haces las cosas bien, no puedes fallar, o todos te señalarán con el dedo.

—No debería importarte tanto lo que piensen otros.

—¿Pero por qué los demás deberían pensar sobre mí, en primer lugar? A veces tengo esta sensación de que ni siquiera yo me pertenezco. Mis méritos, mi esfuerzo, todo lo que hago por no quedarme atrás, no sirve de nada. No soy lo que hago. Soy una persona lanzada al exterior, y mi esencia nace desde lo que opinan de mí quienes me rodean. Y al final termino extenuado. ¿Dónde está el tiempo para mí? ¿Para descubrir qué es lo que me gusta? No lo sé. No puedo siquiera darme el lujo de pensar en ello.

Parpadeé perplejo. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Ese M. le daba una vuelta de tuercas a todo. El artículo era ofensivo porque no comprendía el coraje y el sacrificio que supone entregarte a un club deportivo, punto final. Si no lo vas a dar todo, para qué te inscribes en uno, ¿eh? Todos los que llegamos al campeonato sabíamos a qué nos enfrentábamos. Esclavitud no era la palabra. M. no podía decirme aquellas cosas, me merecía como mínimo una disculpa.

Entendería el punto de M. con el tiempo.

Discutimos, olvidando que Matsukawa esperaba nuestras respuestas en LINE. Iwaizumi, en un intento por calmar las aguas, regresó de una máquina expendedora con unas tiras de calamar. M. recibió la suya y salió de la habitación con el teléfono en mano.

—¿Qué opinas de M.? —me preguntó Iwaizumi, con la vista clavada en la puerta por la que había desaparecido nuestro amigo.

—Que es un pedante pretencioso que se jacta de filósofo. ¿Piensas como él, cierto?

—Tu caso es distinto. A ti realmente te gusta el vóleibol. Lo has puesto en tu papeleta, Oikawa. Pero no es así en la mayoría de nosotros.

—¡Qué me estás diciendo! ¿Piensas desertar?

—¿Qué? ¡No! No digas tonterías. Cómo podría. —Iwaizumi abrió su propio paquete de tiras de calamar y se llevó una a la boca. Esperé a que tragara, pero el muy bruto me habló con la boca llena—. Me gusta el vóleibol, lo disfruto. Cuando ya no sea divertido, lo dejaré. Todavía no es el caso.

Olvidamos responderle a Matsukawa. Él tampoco insistió por la aplicación de LINE. De hecho, no volvió a escribirnos hasta que le avisamos de la fiesta en lo de Yahaba. Queríamos demostrarnos algún punto, que al menos nosotros los del Aoba Johsai no éramos _esclavos del éxito_ , y por eso convencimos a Yahaba que se sacara la casa.

A nuestro regreso descubrimos que Matsukawa ya había aprobado. Lo logró casi la primera sesión, pero siguió asistiendo a las clases de historia un par de días más. No tenía mucho que contar. Los días eran largos y calurosos.

En la fiesta en lo de Yahaba conocí a Tirabuzones-chan, una titi muy delgada, muy altiva, miembro del club de _ballet_. Decían que perdió la virginidad a los trece años. Decían que ella misma propagó el rumor. Ambos nos reuníamos después de los entrenamientos de nuestros respectivos clubes y nos fugábamos merced del romance. Al llegar a casa les escribía a mis amigos todo lo que Tirabuzones-chan me había permitido hacer, lo que todavía no me dejaba hacer, y lo que pronto le haría. Era un grosero. M. organizó otra de sus ridículas citas dobles con Osen, está vez en una tienda de gofres. Tirabuzones-chan apenas comió. No podía perder su silueta o se desequilibraría, y varias veces se mostró sorprendida de todo lo que tragábamos, lo que activó los celos de Osen. Cuando las chicas se levantaron para ir al servicio juntas, M. puso las manos sobre la mesa y me observó ceñudo.

—Qué clase de sermón me vas a dar ahora.

—No, hoy no. Es sobre Matsukawa.

—Ya… Qué pasa con él.

—Pues que está raro.

Me desesperé.

—Mattsun _es_ raro.

—Quiero decir más raro de lo habitual. Pero tú estás con tu novia y no te enteras de nada. E Iwaizumi no deja de cazar bichos y cuando le hablo del tema dice que estoy paranoico. No me gusta cuando Iwaizumi me acusa de paranoico.

—M., a ver, qué es para ti «más raro de lo usual».

—Está muy callado. Apenas nos habla. No sé. Algo debió suceder mientras estábamos en el campamento. Siento que está metido en algún problema.

—¿Problema? ¿Te refieres como en un lío?

—No. me refiero a otra clase de problema, como un acertijo, o un puzle. Alguna idea tiene atorada en la cabeza que no logra dar salida. Está muy distraído, y se va a casa apenas acaba el entrenamiento.

—Sigo sin entender tu preocupación. M., escucha. Cuando tenemos clases salimos de la escuela muy tarde. Llegamos a casa con esa sensación de haber pasado todo el día junto a nuestros amigos. Pero ahora que estamos en vacaciones, solo nos vemos durante el entrenamiento de la mañana y luego nos separamos… por supuesto que te parece que habla menos, especialmente ahora que pasamos las tardes junto a nuestras novias… o con insectos en caso de Iwa-chan.

—O sea para ti esto es un asunto de perspectiva temporal.

—Llámalo como quieras.

—Puede que sea eso. He pensado que, quizá, el artículo tiene algo que ver…

—¿Artículo?

—El de los _esclavos del éxito_.

Me revolví la cabellera.

—¿Puedes olvidar ese puto artículo?

—No. Ya sabes que me iré de vacaciones y no volveré hasta que se reanuden las clases. Por favor Oikawa, hazme el favor de no desechar mis preocupaciones tan rápidamente. Dale una vuelta, y si notas algo inusual, escríbeme.

Le prometí que eso haría. No lo hice.

Osen-san regresó del servicio dando zancadas. Odiaba a mi novia, no hacía falta que lo dijera, y quería largarse cuanto antes. M. me pidió disculpas, fue a pagar, y se marchó junto a Osen enrollada en su brazo, cual víbora.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —la pregunté a Tirabuzones-chan.

—Nada. No es mi culpa que no tenga talla de bailarina.

Empezaba a comprender el artículo de los _esclavos del éxito_.

.

.

Cuando se reemprendieron las clases, en septiembre, yo estaba aburrido de Tirabuzones-chan, Iwaizumi estaba aburrido de ella, M. lo estaba, y Matsukawa, el _hijoputa_ no se había enterado de que yo tuviese alguna novia.

—Pero es tan _skinny_. ¿Cómo empezaste a salir con alguien tan _skinny_ en primer lugar?

—Mattsun, ¿es una broma? En la fiesta de Yahaba, tenía un escote que le llegaba casi hasta la ingle.

—Si no tienes tetas no tienes escote. De todas maneras, acuérdate que yo me fui temprano, por el humo.

Miré con malos ojos a Iwaizumi por inventar semejante estupidez. Pero luego M. nos reconoció que Matsukawa sí que se había ido temprano aquella noche, y hasta donde él sabía, no fue por esa chica del aro en la lengua.

—Estuve con Matt todo el tiempo y no se nos acercó ninguna titi. Uno de los trozos se carne cayó a las brasas, Matsukawa lo pinchó con una rama, lo miró, le limpió las cenizas, y algo tuvo que haber recordado. Le cambió toda la expresión. Intenté sonsacárselo, pero no era capaz de explicármelo. Y de pronto, mientras hablábamos, se fue. Me dejó con la palabra en la boca.

—¿Se fue?

—Les dije que estaba raro. Se los dije.

—De acuerdo, está un poco más raro de la habitual —aceptó Iwaizumi—. No es algo que deba preocuparnos, ¿cierto?

Pero como después de los entrenamientos se largaba enseguida y parecía que nos esquivaba, acabamos preocupándonos. Lo comenté en la mesa, no sé por qué. Mamá estaba simpática ese día. Había ordenado comida china y tenía ganas de conversar.

—Mamá, ¿te acuerdas de Mattsun? ¿Mi amigo que _no_ es un rebelde? Pues ha estado distante este tiempo y estoy un poco preocupado. ¿A ti qué se te ocurre?

—Que quizá ya no quiere ser tu amigo.

—Ay má, por qué odias tanto a Mattsun. Es un colega. Es legal.

—Te ofrezco una opción completamente legítima. No digo que quiera que suceda.

Miré a papá en busca de apoyo.

—Quizá tenga otras cosas en la cabeza.

—¿Cómo un puzle?

—Bueno, sí… no sé. ¿Has probado hablar con él?

Lo habíamos intentado varias veces. No había caso, no nos escuchaba. Cuando parecía que lo hacía, daba cualquier respuesta, algo completamente distinto a lo que le preguntábamos.

Cierto día, un profesor me pidió recoger un material que se dejó olvidado en el salón de maestros. Tomé la ruta más larga, la cual me llevó hasta el salón de arte, y al pasar por fuera, me asomé a husmear. Sentado al lado de la ventana se encontraba Matsukawa, tras un atril. Al verme, Matsukawa abrió la ventana.

—Hey, qué pasa —lo saludé— ¿qué tienes que hacer?

—Perspectiva. Dos puntos de fuga.

—A ver, muéstrame qué llevas.

Giró el lienzo que se apoyaba en su atril. Estaba en blanco.

—Todavía pienso qué hacer.

Levanté la mirada con la intensión de husmear en el trabajo de los demás. Todos parecían pintar calles. Mi gesto no le pasó desapercibido a Matsukawa.

—Pienso en _cómo_ hacerlo —se corrigió—. Sensei instruyó dibujar la esquina de algún edificio y así. Una construcción dentro de la ciudad.

No me miraba al hablar, observaba su lienzo en blanco. La ventana contigua se abrió y Osen asomó su torso hacia afuera.

—Qué hace Tooru-kun, ¿interrumpiendo a Issei-kun? Eso no es nada responsable de tu parte.

Si no fuese novia de un colega la habría insultado. Le sonreí. Le dije que estaba muy guapa. Luego me regresé hacia Matsukawa, a sabiendas de que Osen nos oía.

—Oye, dicen que hoy Irihata-sensei anunciará nuevo capitán y se actualizarán los números de las camisetas. Independiente del resultado, planeábamos ir el próximo lunes a celebrar.

—El lunes M-kun no puede —interrumpió Osen-san—. Tiene cita conmigo.

—Por favor, no seas así. Qué te cuesta.

—No me cuesta nada. —Osen miró sus uñas—. Lo hago de puro gusto.

—Ahhh, muy bonito. Osen, muy bonito.

Osen cerró la ventana y volvió a su atril. Debería ponerme en marcha o el profesor acabaría regañándome por mi retraso. Pero me quedé un poco más.

—Le preguntaremos a M. si puede festejar hoy. O si puede convencer a la _Gremlin_ de que cambien la fecha de su cita.

—No —me cortó. Abrió un tubo de acrílico color amarillo y lo aplicó sobre el lienzo como base—. Yo no puedo. Véanlo entre ustedes.

—Cómo es eso de que no puedes.

—No puedo. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Pero qué cosas.

—Cosas. Ya, nos vemos en la práctica.

El descriteriado me cerró la ventana.

Y durante el almuerzo no se apareció. M., qué almorzaba junto a su novia, tampoco. Le conté a Iwaizumi lo que me había sucedido.

—Está metido en algo, M. tenía razón. Tenemos que intervenir.

Iwaizumi, un paso delante, le escribió a M. vía LINE. Antes de acabar nuestro almuerzo M. ya estaba sentado frente a nosotros. Se dirigió a mí.

—¿Te dijo Matt qué haría?

—No me lo dijo. Me cerró la ventana en mi cara.

M. se burló de mí.

—Es que no tienes autoridad, Oikawa, no la tienes. Y aun así, es casi obvio que te nombrarán capitán. Qué jodido. Otra nueva época de derrotas ante Shiratorizawa.

—¡Por qué eres así! —lloré.

Yo también estaba casi seguro de que me nombrarían capitán. Aun y todo, cuando recibí la camiseta con el número 1, tuve que esforzarme por reprimir las lágrimas. Según el entrenador me lo gané. Mis compañeros de promoción, aquellos que no hacían más que burlarse de mí cada vez que podían, fueron hincando de uno en uno el codo en mi espalda, en señal de respaldo. No sé por qué me sorprendió, y cuando llegué a casa, seguí llorando.

Nos tomamos una foto con nuestros uniformes nuevos. Matsukawa se quedó con el número 2, M. con el 3, e Iwaizumi con el 4, que era el número histórico reservado para el _ace_ del equipo. Ya en los vestuarios, M. sacó una libreta y la estilográfica.

—Entonces qué haremos, ¿un karaoke? Creo que podríamos ir a un karaoke.

—Me gustan los karaokes —dije emocionado—, aunque por ahora no tengo dinero.

—El próximo mes en un karaoke, ¿qué dicen? ¿Yahaba? ¿Watari? ¿Iwaizumi?

Fue anotando nombres a medida que le confirmaban. Matsukawa dudó. Dijo que de momento no podía comprometerse. Dejó el vestuario casi de primeros.

—Sugiero que lo sigamos para averiguar qué se trae entre manos— dije.

—No funcionará —terció M—. Se dará cuenta. Esas cosas solo funcionan en las películas.

—Entonces qué hacemos. ¿Lo interrogamos? ¿Como una intervención?

—No. No podemos obligarlo a hablar. Ya lo has visto, no sirve de nada.

Al final decidimos hacerle una visita a su casa, aunque no sabíamos dónde vivía. El lunes M. le canceló a su novia y los tres nos encaminamos hasta el centro comercial de Sendai. Tras recorrer varias calles y hacer algunas preguntas, dimos con la boutique de la señora Matsukawa.

Por alguna razón la imaginé como una tienda pequeña y modesta, metida en algún pasillo comercial poco llamativo, encajada entre otras boutiques más o menos similares. No era para nada así. Se encontraba en toda la esquina de dos avenidas comerciales muy concurridas y era enorme. Los ventanales eran altísimos. Había varios maniquíes con estilos de ropa muy modernos cada uno. En enormes letras doradas se leía _La Socialité_ , y en los ventanales, con distinta tipografía, se leían nombres como _Taller Pomelo, Punto Cadena, Dos Pimientas, Kano Keiko,_ y _Las Kafka._ En un cartel junto a las puertas automáticas de la entrada, ponía que acababa de estrenarse el segundo piso de muebles de diseño.

Ahora sé que la llaman _moda de autor_ y que supone un compromiso hacia el proceso creativo, la innovación, la originalidad… Yo todavía no compraba mi propia ropa y usaba lo que mamá o mi hermana me regalaban, todo de supertiendas. No podía comprender la existencia de un local así. O que Matsukawa la hubiese llamado _boutique_. Iwaizumi y M. parecían igual de confundidos.

Si aquella era la sucursal, que era tan grande, quizá la señora Matsukawa no se dedicaba a la administración del local sino hubiese contratado gente para ello, y podía ser que ni siquiera trabajaste en aquella tienda. Siendo así, conseguir una dirección sería imposible. De todas formas lo intentamos.

Efectivamente la señora Matsukawa no atendía la sucursal, solo se dedicaba al diseño, y también, en buena parte, al marketing. Nuestros reiterados intentos por hablar con Mattsun evidenciaban nuestras escasas habilidades para sonsacar información, aun así lo intentamos. Le contamos la verdad a la chica que estaba tras la caja, y se unió a la conversación una de las reponedoras.

Ambas concordaban de que los diseños de la señora Matsukawa adolecían de imperfecciones y que eran muy bien recibidos en las pasarelas. Incluso tenía como clientas frecuentes algunas _idols_ de Tokio. Había reinventado la ropa tradicional dándole un toque moderno, pero su línea de _yukatas_ seguía siendo la más cotizada. Por supuesto no era la única diseñadora de _La Socialité_. Se había agrupado con otras marcas, pero la suya era la más exitosa.

—Ya, pero lo que queremos saber es otra cosa —interrumpí, odiaba aquella charla—. Queremos saber si podemos hablar con ella de alguna manera.

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas.

—Matsukawa-san nunca ha mostrado inconvenientes para hablar con periodistas, así que dudo que tenga problemas en recibirlos, especialmente si son amigos de su hijo. Solo que hoy no se encuentra en el local. En realidad, la mayoría de los días se encuentra fuera, inspirándose. Pero pueden dejarnos sus datos…

Dejé mis datos en una papeleta y nos fuimos.

—Que conste en acta: primera y última vez que seguimos uno de los planes de M. —se quejó Iwaizumi.

M. pateó el suelo.

—Joder. Y pensar que le cancelé una cita a Osen-san. Al menos acompáñenme a comprarle un obsequio de perdón.

—Mierda, M., estábamos en la tienda. Por qué no le compraste algo allí.

—No es del gusto de Osen…

Pero entró a la tienda de nueva cuenta y lo seguimos.

Había traído dinero aquella vez. Las _yukatas_ femeninas eran carísimas y seguro M. habría podido pagar dos de ellas sin sudar, pero como ya estábamos en otoño, M. decantó por un pañuelo de colores tornasoles de _Las Kafka_. Aunque costaba un cuarto del valor de las _yukatas,_ me pareció muy caro considerando que solo era un pedazo de tela.

Y al salir por segunda vez, la vimos.

La señora Matsukawa vestía de traje, elegante como la vez que se presentó a la entrevista en Aoba Johsai. Más atento esta vez sobre el mundo de la moda, reparé mejor en su vestimenta. Me di cuenta que rebozaba estilo. Todo parecía muy estudiado, no solo su ropa, sino su cabello, su maquillaje, sus zapatos…, De su brazo pendía una cartera enorme y muy llamativa, a juego con sus anillos. Tenía el mismo rostro de su hijo, lo que hacía muy extraño contemplarla. La esperamos en la entrada, quietos, incapaces de creer en nuestra suerte. Ella se detuvo en un costado del edificio, y entró por una puerta de acceso que no daba a la tienda en sí, pero lo que debían ser las oficinas de la sucursal. Corrimos hacia ella y le gritamos. Alertada, retrocedió en sus pasos.

—¿Los conozco?

—Sí —dije yo, me adelanté—. Nos hemos visto. Soy Oikawa Tooru, amigo de su hijo. Y ellos son Iwaizumi Hajime y M.

Ella se llevó una mano al rostro, igual a como hizo la vez anterior, cuando la conocí. Su mirada pasó de uno a otro, atenta en nuestros uniformes.

—M., sí claro. El joven del cabello _pink_. Que extraño. Pensé que sería otro tipo de rosa.

Iwaizumi parecía a punto de protestar, pero le di un pisotón para que se callara la boca. No me pasó por alto que la señora Matsukawa, quién ya me conocía, no dijo nada de mí. Intentando recuperar su atención, mencioné:

—Espere a verlo bajo el sol, señora. A veces su cabello se torna de un rosa melocotón.

—Eso es muy interesante.

Del bolso extrajo una libreta de notas y un lápiz. Empezó a anotar al mismo tiempo que hablaba.

—Últimamente los colores pasteles se han vuelto muy cotizados. Un cabello melocotón ofrece muchas alternativas. Oh, ¿Compraste algo en la tienda? —la señora Matsukawa acababa de reparar en la bolsa a los pies de M. Sin pedirle permiso husmeó al interior de ella—. Pero esto no lo diseñé yo. Fue una de mis colegas. _Las Kafka_ , buenas ideas tienen. Muy frescas. Muy claras… el nombre es lo único que confunde… pero Melocotón y tornasol… no lo sé.

—No es para mí. Es un regalo para mi novia.

—Ah, que bueno. Me alivia oírlo.

M. le preguntó a la señora Matsukawa cómo se llegaba a su casa. Se lo preguntó así tal cual, de sopetón. La señora Matsukawa pareció dudar un momento, entonces yo inventé que _Issei_ nos había invitado a su casa, pero no nos dejó indicaciones ni nos respondía al teléfono. Ella suspiró, como si no le sorprendiera una situación así, entonces nos explicó cómo llegar hasta donde vivía. Le dimos las gracias e inclinamos nuestras cabezas.

Abordamos un autobús siguiendo sus instrucciones y nos bajamos en un barrio residencial, muy cómodo, de aspecto señorial. Ya estábamos en otoño. Los _ginko_ que flanqueaban la calle comenzaban a tornarse amarillos. Las casas antiguas conservaban la arquitectura de antaño, salvo la del final del pasaje, que había sido remodelada. Aunque la fachada de madera, con _shoji_ y farolillos, era similar a las de sus vecinos, atrás de la construcción se alzaba una estructura de concreto sin pintar, muy cuadrada y alta, cuyas paredes se extendían hacia el infinito, ocultando tras ellos el techo.

—No me digas que vive en esa casa espantosa—dijo Iwaizumi—. Pero esto no concuerda para nada con la estética de Matsukawa-san.

—Matsukawa-san —repitió M. jugando con su labio—. Parecía una madre enrollada… ¿Cierto?

—Parecía un poco excéntrica.

—Sí, claro. Iwa-chan dice eso porque es muy terco en cuanto al color de cabello del Camaleón.

—¡Porque pink…!

—No existe —completamos M. y yo.

Hundí las manos en mis bolsillos. Mi segunda impresión de Matsukawa-san no sé parecía en nada a mi primera impresión. Me había ocurrido exacto como su hijo. No se podía juzgar a los Matsukawa a partir de un primer encuentro. La excentricidad la llevaban por dentro.

A medida que nos acercábamos y los números de las casas de recorrían, se hacía innegable que Matsukawa alojaba en la casa más anacrónica del vecindario. La propia figura de Matsukawa, empezó a dibujarse en el balcón del segundo piso, detrás de un atril.

—¡OYE MATTSUN! —grité a todo pulmón y corrí hasta la entrada.

Matsukawa no dejaba de sorprenderme. Tiró desde el balcón una soga y bajó por ella cual alpinista. La cancela oxidada estaba sin seguro. Me sorprendió su elección de ropa. Llevaba una bata azul marino que le quedaba corta, llena de manchas de pintura. Bajo ella se entreveía una playera a rayas y unos tejanos cortados bajo sus rodillas. Me pregunté qué habría opinado su madre de verlo. Su nariz también estaba manchada en pintura café seca, lo mismo que los dedos de sus manos. Andaba descalzo.

—Qué pintas son esas —dijo M.—. Si te viera tu madre…

—Son mis ropas de trabajo —se excusó. No dejaba de mirarnos alternadamente a cada uno de nosotros—. Qué hacen aquí.

—Pasábamos por el vecindario, ¿no te jode?

—Lo que Iwa-chan quiere decir es que hemos venido a verte, Mattsun.

—¿Te importa? —preguntó M con cautela.

Había un dejo suplicante en su tono de voz. Matsukawa se hizo a un lado para dejarnos pasar a través de la cancela y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa.

—Solo querían saber cómo vivo, trío de cotillas. Está bien, les haré un tour. No sería la primera vez.

Movió el brazo para animarnos a adentrarnos a través del césped, que parecía un pastizal. Daba la impresión de que no lo habían cortado nunca y que en su interior podía albergar toda clase de alimañas. El largo césped llegaba hasta la misma puerta de la casa., y a lo lejos se agitaba, como si algo se acercase sigilosamente hacia nosotros.

—¿No sería la primera vez? —preguntó M.

Algo se acercaba y ya no eran tan sigilosamente, pero a nadie le importaba.

—Algunas veces ha ocurrido que, personas que pasean por la calle, se acerca y preguntan si es posible ver la casa por dentro, porque les causa curiosidad. La mayoría son arquitectos y odian la casa. Dicen que no tiene sentido. Es verdad. No tiene ningún sentido. Así que les digo: ahora que saben cómo vivimos, por favor no dejen de orar por nuestra mala fortuna. Esto sin dudas es una pena que nos viene de una vida anterior.

La gallina de Matsukawa me picó la pierna.

¡LA GALLINA DE MATSUKAWA!

—¡Woaah Mattsun aiudaaa!

¡LA GALLINA DE MATTSUN ERA UN AVE FERAL Y ME PICOTEABA TODO EL CUERPO!

Matsukawa agarró a su mascota en el aire mientras mis supuestos amigos se destornillaban de la risa. Y, como magia, la gallina de calmó instantáneamente y comenzó a emitir un suave cacareo, arrullada por los brazos de Mattsun.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu animal? —dije con la voz alterada, más asustado que enfadado.

—No lo sé, hace un tiempo que se cree perro guardián. Pasa mucho tiempo sola en la casa y yo creo que imita la conducta de los otros perros del barrio. Quizá se aburre mucho.

—La tienes bien adiestrada —observó Iwaizumi al notar lo tranquila que parecía la gallina en los brazos de su dueño—, no hay comparación a cómo era antes.

Matsukawa abrió la puerta de entrada y nuevamente nos cedió el paso. Dejó a su gallina fuera, y antes de cerrar la puerta, le susurró algunas instrucciones. Le pidió que siguiera cuidando la casa, que no descuidara el lado norte, y que lo había hecho muy bien, pero que Oikawa era un colega. Intercambiamos miradas. La gallina cacareó más fuerte, como si entendiera las instrucciones de Matsukawa y estuviese de acuerdo con lo instruído. La vimos dirigirse al lado norte moviendo el rabo.

—Eso da mucho miedo —dijo M.—, ¿Acaso puede entenderte?

—No sé. Yo le hablo, y si me entiendo, bien…

El recibidor era de tipo japonés, con un _genkan_ de piedra y un armario donde guardar los zapatos. El _tatami_ se extendía por un pasillo flanqueado a un lado por _shojis_ , y por el otro una pared de concreto revestido, interrumpido por una serie de puertas de distintos colores.

—¿A qué viene la remodelación? —no puede callármelo.

—La casa se quemó hace varios años. La reconstruyeron según las necesidades y el presupuesto del momento.

Matsukawa agarró un florero dispuesto sobre el armario de los zapatos. Entró por la primera puerta, de color mostaza, que daba a una cocina occidental. No cerró tras de sí. Lo observamos cambiar el agua con mucha ceremonia. Observé los delicados movimientos que dibujaban sus manos mientras ordenaba las flores y quitaba las más viejas. Tras regresar el florero, Matsukawa nos miró alternadamente, con calma, de un modo similar a cómo su madre nos había inspeccionado horas antes.

M. se aclaró la garganta, pero Matsukawa, deslizando una mano en el aire, pidió silencio.

—Escuchen, yo… quizá les haya dado la impresión de que los he estado evitando. No sé cómo tomarme el hecho de que estén aquí.

—Tómatelo bien. Te extrañamos, Mattsun.

—Ya. Si eso se nota.

No parecía incómodo, pero le costaba trabajo encontrar las palabras para expresarse. De su bata de trabajo sacó un pañuelo con el que se limpió la frente. Sus ojos que no nos enfocaban, parecían vueltos hacia el interior de su cabeza. ¿Qué piensas, Mattsun? ¿En qué piensas cuando estás solo?

—Correcto, se los diré. Hay una cosa que quiero hacer que me ha llevado más tiempo del que creí. Me tiene confundido.

—¿Un trabajo? —pregunté—. ¿O un puzle?

—Cómo lo digo… bueno, ya lo verán. Pero primero el tour.

Matsukawa fue abriendo una a una las puertas, permitiéndonos husmear.

Detrás de los _shoji_ se extendía un salón enorme, con _tatami_ y biombos para delimitar las áreas. En una de estas áreas delimitadas Había un piano, y en otra área, una mesa con un tablero de ajedrez. El _tokonoma_ se hallaba respetando las reglas del zen, y sobre este, se extendía un rollo caligráfico trazado con gran maestría. La luz que se filtraba por las ventanas se difuminaba por la sala, y allí solo parecía reinar la calma. El área más grande delimitada por los biombos correspondía al comedor, compuesto por una mesa de madera sólida y pulida, rodeada de sillas a juego de una delicadez exquisita. En las vitrinas también a juego, se guardaba la porcelana china. M. silbó impresionado. Al parecer era cerámica de muy buena calidad. Aquella estancia con la luz filtrada a través de los _shoji_ , parecía un remanso de paz.

Ojalá nunca hubiéramos salido de ese salón.

Seguramente, aquel salón era el vestigio que quedaba de la casa antes del incendio. Era tan perfecto y luminoso, que el contraste con el resto de la casa era muy notorio. La casa no tenía ningún sentido. Con M. e Iwaizumi caminábamos muy juntos, como una piña. No podía quitarme de la cabeza a la gallina feral. Daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento se nos precipitaría un monstruo decapitado, el esqueleto de algún animal mutante, o una momia putrefacta, como en una auténtica casa de los miedos.

La cocina, a la que ya le habíamos echado un vistazo nada más llegar, era de baldosas negras y muebles de granito, abarrotada de cacharros y electrodomésticos. El refrigerador era enorme. El horno parecía industrial. Una juguera, una licuadora, una batidora de pedestal, un set de 24 cuchillos maestros, una máquina para moler granos de café, una máquina de expreso, otra de pastas…, Matsukawa nos admitió que a ninguno de los miembros de la casa le gustaba cocinar, pero tenían una cocina a todo cachete. Iwaizumi, ante todo práctico, era el más horrorizado.

—Si no les gusta cocinar, para que se compran tantas cosas.

—A mamá le encantan los robots —dijo Matsukawa. No le dio más vuelta.

El baño de visitas era amplio y raro. Diré que había dos retretes, sin tabiques de por medio, que se miraban entre ellos.

La biblioteca era el lugar de trabajo del padre, que era juez. Casi no se veían las paredes de todos los libros sobre las repisas, la mayoría de ellos códigos y reglamentos, pero había también una basta colección de novelas negras, destacando especialmente las de Edogawa Rampo y de Agatha Christie. En el centro de la habitación se emplazaba un golfito. Detrás de él se alzaba escritorio enorme, muy antiguo, con cubierta de mármol y lámpara adosada. Parecía muy pesado. Nunca se me ocurrió preguntar cómo fue que movieron ese armatoste hasta la habitación, pero todavía recuerdo el escritorio. En general, pudo ser considerada una habitación de estilo elegante y con personalidad. Era evidente que una persona humana, de carne y hueso, se había apropiado de aquel espacio.

—¿Una colección de soldados? —preguntó Iwaizumi acercándose a la única repisa que no contenía libros—, ¿de dónde los saca?

—Tiene un hombre para esas cosas.

—¡Qué significa eso!

—Significa que tiene un hombre que le vende objetos de coleccionistas.

Iwaizumi no se atrevió a tocar ninguno de los soldaditos.

Comunicada por una puerta lateral, se encontraba la sala de costura donde la madre trabajaba. A diferencia de la primera habitación en la que se respiraba cierto orden, la sala de costura era un tanto caótica, abarrotada de muestras de género, de hilos, tinturas, botones, cordones, elásticos, hilos, lanas, flores secas, flores plásticas, purpurina, broches, cierres… y especialmente maniquíes de costura. Sin rostro. Solo torso, de distintos tamaños. Ninguno se atrevió a tocar nada. Tampoco nos atrevimos a comentar algo.

Sin conexión interior, a la que solo se podía ingresar desde el pasillo, se hallaba una habitación de huéspedes muy estándar, con una cama, una cómoda llena de polvo, y curiosamente una máquina para masajear pies. Había allí varios platos colgados en las paredes, y apilados, montones de cajas de zapato.

Durante el recorrido observamos alguno que otro lienzo colgados de las paredes. Tres en el pasillo, uno en la biblioteca justo al lado de una de las plantas horteras, dos en la sala de costura escondidos tras los maniquies. Incluso en el baño de visitas había un lienzo. El lienzo más grande se encontraba en la habitación de huéspedes. Todos eran de motivos tétricos, pero también ingenuos, pintados por la mano de un niño. El de la habitación de huéspedes me quedó grabado, donde una horda de dragones devastaba una ciudad. No nos detuvimos a contemplar ninguno porque Matsukawa no nos dio tiempo de hacerlo, y lo seguimos hacia arriba, por unas escaleras alfombradas que se abrían en una estancia con sillones mullidos y un librero lleno de revistas, álbumes fotográficos, portafolios, y cualquier libro que pareciera sobrar en la casa. Pero yo recordé aquel cuadro. Me produjo una fuerte impresión ver esas casas ardiendo, la gente sin saber dónde huir, y aquellas criaturas aladas, flacuchentas y retorcidas, dibujadas como sin paciencia, que bufaban llamas. Miré a Matsukawa con recelo, mientras él hablaba no sé qué cosa del alfombrado.

Había mencionado lo del incendio de la casa como si le fuese ajeno, y ninguno de nosotros se atrevió a indagar más. Me resistí al impulso de regresar a contemplar aquel cuadro, y el resultado es que ya no lo recuerdo tanto.

¿Por eso empezaste a pintar, Mattsun? ¿Para poder dormir por las noches? ¿O pintabas porque no querías dormir?

Me lo confesaría más adelante, aquella corta temporada en que vivimos juntos. Se lo pregunté con mis mejillas coloradas, un vaso de whisky en cada mano. Matsukawa se había bajado media botella de ginebra él solo. Pero otra vez me adelanto.

.

.

La estancia se abría a su vez en un balcón. Al final del segundo piso estaban las puertas que conducían hacia las habitaciones de los integrantes de la familia y otro baño. Matsukawa descorrió las ventanas de vidrio y nos llevó al balcón.

El vecindario, de casas antiguas y _ginkgos_ amarillos, me deslumbró. Era una buena vista. Pensé en las casas que le rodeaban. ¿Acaso los vecinos se sentirían desdichados una vez la casa fue reconstruida de aquella manera? La casa de los Matsukawa desentonaba claramente entre las demás viviendas de la urbanización, pero ellos (los Matsukawa) eran los únicos que no podían contemplarla desde el balcón. Si la ventana de mi habitación diera a una casa tan extraña, día sí y día también, quizá dejaría de descorrer las cortinas.

Muchos maceteros colgaban desde el balcón, con desorden, sin seguir algún patrón estético. Matsukawa tomó asiento en una butaca dispuesta tras el atril. El lienzo en blanco.

—Aunque yo no tengo estación de trabajo como mis padres, si los días son buenos, me gusta venir aquí.

Bajo el atril se asomaba un baúl que las hacía de mesa, se encontraban sobre ella sus instrumentos de trabajo: un set de óleos, un set de pinceles, dos paños, y botellas con aceite y otros diluidos.

Matsukawa examinó sus pinceles. Se decidió por uno de punta redonda que acomodó tras la oreja, y una brocha. Observé sus dedos manchados. ¿Cómo se habría ensuciado si todavía no pintaba nada? Tampoco me atreví a preguntárselo. Me guardé muchas opiniones y comentarios porque la casa me intimidaba, como si el haber llegado de visita, sin previa invitación, me privase del derecho a hacer preguntas. La imagen de los dragones me quemaba el cerebro. Miré a M., cuyos ojos seguían cuidadosamente cada movimiento de Matsukawa. Pero Matsukawa no lo veía a él ni a nadie. Su mirada atravesaba el lienzo, extendiéndose hacia un infinito indomable, lejos de nosotros.

Cuando nos miró, me pareció tan confundido.

—¿Nos vas a decir dónde está el problema? —preguntó M., Con Una voz que parecía un hilo.

—Hace un tiempo, hay una imagen en mi cabeza… la empecé a dibujar, una y otra y otra vez. Siempre me equivocaba. No dejaba de equivocarme. No podía sacarla de la cabeza porque siempre se me quedaba algo. Era un bloqueo. Bien sea, no tiene importancia. Pero luego llegó otra imagen a mi cabeza. Otra idea. Radicalmente distinta y que acaparaba toda mi atención. Y las ideas empezaron a luchar, así de pronto, por mí.

Vertió oleo blanco de plomo en una paleta que diluyó no supe en qué. Empezó a dar brochazos sobre el lienzo con mucha desprolijidad, para dejar un relieve a postas. Por entonces Matsukawa desconocía las relaciones de óleo y aceite y sus _estudios_ , como los llamaba, eran prueba y error. Es una de las causas de por qué perduran tan pocos óleos de su época escolar. La mayoría se craquelaron, y las que perduran hasta hoy se debe en gran parte gracias a los procesos de restauración. Aquel lienzo que empezó a pintar delante de nuestros ojos no perduró.

—Píntame a mí primero, píntame a mí. Eso me dicen. Y se me empiezan a agotar los materiales. Y al final acabo pintando otra cosa, intentando no abrumarme. No sé. Es culpa de ese artículo. Desde que salió, siento un escalofrío. Es como… A ver… Si algo en la niebla me acechara… ¿Lo ven? No, no pueden verlo. Yo tampoco he podido.

M. tomó asiento en el suelo, junto a la butaca de Matsukawa, reposando el mentón entre sus manos.

—¿Te refieres al artículo de los _esclavos del éxito_?

—No sé qué impresiones les causó. No quiero saberlo. A mí… me pareció triste.

Dejó la brocha y a un lado y tomó el pincel tras su oreja. Con óleo azul empezó a delinear figuras dentro del lienzo. Iwaizumi, M. y yo solo podíamos mirarlo trabajar. No lo recordaba tan concentrado.

—No sabía que te podías poner triste, Mattsun.

Iwaizumi me golpeó por decir aquello. Yo y mi bocota. Los nervios me podían. Quise disculparme, pero Matsukawa volvió a deslizar su mano en el aire que me cerró la boca.

—Aunque no lo creas, Oikawa, yo también soy un ser humano. Por ejemplo —prosiguió—, yo creo que podría llegar a llorar cuando volvamos a perder, porque será triste no seguir jugando con ustedes. Ha sido divertido. Ha estado bien.

—Por favor no hables así —pedí—. Vamos a ganar esta vez. Tienes que creer que tú también vas a ganar.

Matsukawa negó con la cabeza; una sonrisa en sus labios.

Empezó a hablar cosas, muchos temas. Siempre con su voz calma, sus largas pausas en las que parecía ordenar sus pensamientos. Yo no entendía de qué hablaba. Soltaba ideas que en su cabeza tendrían relación, pero no la había. Con Iwaizumi nos mirábamos confundidos, incapaces de interrumpir. M. oía serio, y no se perdía palabra, pero tampoco interrumpía. Y mientras hablaba, las figuras sobre su lienzo comenzaban a adquirir forma. Ya había dejado la brocha de lado e iba intercalando el uso de dos pinceles. Caímos en cuenta que éramos nosotros cuatro, y al mismo tiempo no lo éramos. Nuestros cuerpos parecían vaporizarse y los trazos se sobreponían unos con otros. Seguía siendo un delineado al que le faltaba el color. Matsukawa dejó una gran cantidad de azul sobre su paleta que mezcló con una pizca de negro, y diluyó en más aceite, para las sombras.

—No sé si las sombras van antes o después. Perdí a mi profesora de pintura con el incendio. Está viva, por cierto —agregó al ver nuestras expresiones de horror en la cara—, solo que ya no hace clases. No sé muchas cosas. Creo que lo normal sería aplicar las sombras después, pero yo lo prefiero de este modo.

—¿No quieres hablarnos de ese incendio? —deslizó M., al fin.

—No es un asunto que quiera o no contarles. Tal vez se los contaría, pero… —negó con la cabeza—. No me acuerdo.

—¿No te acuerdas? —siguió M.

—Está todo en alguna parte, sin dudas, pero lo suprimí. Dicen que fue el monóxido. Tragué tanto monóxido que se me envenenó la mente.

—No digas eso —dije yo—. No tienes veneno en la mente.

—Volviendo al tema principal, —M. decidió no insistir—, entiendo que, durante las vacaciones algo te inspiró, una imagen se apoderó de ti, pero no has podido plasmarla, debido a aquel artículo. En parte por su crítica, en parte porque te ha inspirado otra obra, y ahora hay atrapadas en tu cabeza dos ideas que luchan por salir y se interponen una con otra.

—¿Eso estabas tratando de decirnos? —interrumpió Iwaizumi.

—¿Cómo puedes simplificar toda una cruzada así, M.? —Matsukawa ignoró a Iwaizumi. Apenas elevó el tono de voz, pero diría que las palabras de M. lo habían insultado—. No es para nada simple. Es lo opuesto a simple. ¿Por qué tienes que ser así?

M. enrojeció, incapaz de salvar la situación. Me vi obligado intervenir.

—Todavía no conocemos tu habitación, Mattsun.

Matsukawa suspiró de nuevo. Nunca lo había oído suspirar tanto. Se levantó de su butaca hacia el interior y entró por la primera puerta del segundo piso. Nos atropellamos siguiéndolo.

—Vaya, pero qué pasó aquí, Mattsun.

—Cuando me quedo sin folios… no sé. Me gustan las paredes.

Era una habitación grande, y las paredes estaban llenas de dibujos de una variedad de estilos. Era evidente que aquellos dibujos de las paredes no perseguían ser decorativos, y que fueron añadiéndose con el pasar de los años. Varios de ellos parecían borradores de los cuadros que habíamos visto colgados en el piso de abajo. Y otros seguramente fueron producto de un aburrimiento momentáneo. Personajes de anime, superhéroes, retratos realistas, retratos caricaturescos, dibujos de casas, dibujos de animales, dibujos de anatomía, y así. Había incluso un páncreas dibujado. Un páncreas luchando contra un pulmón.

Pero el más impresionante de todos, era uno que abarcaba casi toda una pared: un retrato realista de alguien que parecía ser su madre, más joven, más alargada, como si se estuviera evaporando. Ocultaba su cabello un enorme turbante de color verde azulado, y con un dedo se hundía el labio. Pero no parecía ser su madre, o no la versión que yo conocía. Traía el rostro crispado y los ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviera loca. Todavía le faltaba color en varias partes del rostro y del turbante, y no pasaba de esbozo.

M. deslizó un dedo por las líneas del retrato. Su dedo se tiñó de negro. Caí en cuenta qué había estado pintando Matsukawa antes de nuestra llegada. Entonces comprendí allí, en aquella habitación con las paredes pintadas, que no conocía para nada a mi amigo Mattsun.

El _futon_ se encontraba plegado y aparte de eso y los miles de dibujos no había nada más a la vista. No había un televisor, o un computador. No había mangas, ni libros, ni cuadernos. A M. tampoco le pasó aquello por alto y se lo preguntó porque tal parecía que solo M. se atrevía a hacer las preguntas. Matsukawa señaló la puerta corrediza del closet.

No tenía computador. No le gustaba ver TV. Cuando hacía mal tiempo se traía el atril y el baúl a su habitación, o bien dibujaba en la sala con las cortinas descorridas. Pero sí tenía una consola PoP.

—¿Y tus lienzos? —Iwaizumi se acercó a la caricatura del páncreas—. Dices que dibujar es tu pasatiempo. ¿Qué haces con todo lo que has hecho? No creo que esos cuadros de abajo sean lo único que tienes.

—Los regalo —dijo. Se quedó callado. Salió de la habitación y regresó con dos portafolios—. Hay otras dos carpetas más llenas de dibujos y estudios, pero se aburrirían.

Me extendió uno a mí y otro a M. Iwaizumi se retrepó a mi lado y juntos hojeamos el portafolio. M. tomó asiento en el suelo e hizo lo propio.

Había allí archivados dibujos al carboncillo, en su mayoría. Gran parte de estos bocetos correspondían a monstruos inventados por él mismo. Algunos tenían su explicación a un lado. Eran rarísimos. De aspectos gelatinosos, vaporosos, o nauseabundos, parecían sacados de pesadillas del subconsciente. Algunos de sus monstruos mostraban miles de cabezas y ojos y furúnculos que despertaron a mi tripofobia. Otros eran deformes, como fetos abortados hacia el mundo, expulsados de un vientre que no los había querido. Varios parecían mutaciones de animales vomitados al mundo. Por las fechas, adjuntas en cada trabajo, fueron dibujados a finales de primaria e inicios de secundaria. Me di cuenta que dibujar era más que un pasatiempo de Matsukawa. Se podía ver su progreso a medida que avanzaban las páginas. Y poco a poco los dibujos fueron reemplazados por paisajes, por escenas. Vi varios de bosques tenebrosos. De ciudades fantasmas. Cementerios. Incendios, incendios, incendios.

—Dibujas muy bien —observó Iwaizumi.

—Gracias.

—Puedo saber… —M. cerró su portafolio sobre sus piernas—. ¿Por qué no estás en el club de arte?

—A qué te refieres.

—Tienes talento. Podrías sacarle más provecho…, no quiero sonar materialista o utilitarista —M. se mordió el pulgar—, pero pienso que deberías dedicarte a esto. No es solo un asunto de técnica…, Matsukawa, esto saca lo mejor de ti.

—No —negó Matsukawa, fue tajante—. Esto es lo opuesto a sacar lo mejor de cualquiera.

—Permiso para pegarle el coscorrón que se merece —preguntó Iwaizumi, mano alzada.

—Permiso concedido —aprobamos M. y yo.

Matsukawa intentó huir. Con M. logramos capturarlo por los brazos. Un chichón palpitante surgió en su coronilla.

—Escúchame Matt —M. alzó la voz con dramatismo, como si estuviese ante un tribunal explicando su caso—. Nadie tiene los talentos tan evidentes como tú.

—¡Oye! ¿Y yo qué? —gimoteé. Esquivé un segundo coscorrón de Iwaizumi a tiempo.

—Repito: nadie tiene los talentos tan evidentes como tú.

M. desplegó el _futon_. Tironeó la manga de Matsukawa.

—Recuéstate, por favor. Sé que no te haces el misterioso a postas, pero realmente no te entiendo nada. Así que he declarado que estás enfermo y debes guardar reposo. Tienes dos ideas en la cabeza luchando por salir. Una no puedes plasmarla y otra no quieres plasmarla. Y la segunda amenaza a la primera. No sé cómo algo así puede ser posible, pero yo la solución la veo clara: tienes que deshacerte de esa segunda idea. En definitiva, tienes que pintarla, aunque no quieras.

—No es que no quiera. De hecho, quiero hacerlo, pero es difícil.

—Por qué. Qué te lo impide.

—Porque la gente tiene que verla. Los estudiantes, y los maestros también. No es algo que pueda enterrar, ¿entiendes? Es algo que debe salir de la tierra y quedar a la vista.

—Pues no veo lo complicado. Se monta una exposición y listo. Con tu talento no será difícil convencer a estudiantes y profesores que la vean.

—No se puede. El lienzo, para que entre la idea, tiene que ser enorme. Porque es una idea enorme.

—Entonces compramos un lienzo enorme.

—No lo entiendes, no es como que vendan lienzos así. Podrías decir: entonces haz tú el bastidor. Pero luego, ¿cómo se supone que traslade semejante monstruo? No sé si entre por alguna puerta, o una ventana. Luego podrías decirme: ¿es necesario que toda una idea entre en un solo lienzo? Y podrías sugerirme un tríptico, o una serie aún más larga. Seis cuadros. Diez cuadros. ¿De verdad crees que no he pensado ya en todo eso?

Siguió arguyendo cosas de ese estilo y yo veía la vena de M. hincharse. Iwaizumi me hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Ambos nos escabullimos de la habitación, sin soltar el portafolio, y regresamos a la sala de estar. Nos hundimos en el sillón, que era indecorosamente mullido. Mis nalgas se sentían extra a gusto.

—Ciertas cosas es mejor que se conversen entre menos —explicó Iwaizumi—. No teníamos nada que hacer allí.

—¿Por qué es tan raro? Me pregunto si es algo con lo que naces, o es la vida la que te hace raro.

—No pareciera que fingiera. Al contrario, todo en él es tan espontáneo… Cuando dice cosas como «he pensado todos estos días…», me desconcierta.

—Pues no debería. Aún siendo tan espontáneo, es bastante precavido. Yo creo que piensa mucho más de lo que aparenta. Muchas veces mientras estamos conversando los cuatro, Mattsun pareciera tener la cabeza en otra parte.

—Ya. Sí, ya sé.

—¿Eres de la misma idea que M.? ¿Le haría mejor estar en el club de arte?

Dudaba. Matsukawa era un buen jugador de vóleibol. Pero no era solo eso. Nos gustaba jugar junto a Matsukawa. Disfrutábamos los momentos en que estábamos juntos. No quería que aquello cambiase por nada del mundo. Pero también, ambos queríamos lo mejor para nuestro amigo. Era tan raro, y parecía tan a gusto siendo él mismo, pero me preguntaba ¿A qué costo? Si el club de arte era capaz de sacar lo mejor de Mattsun, bien sea.

—Ojalá M. sepa lo que hace.

Abrimos el portafolio donde habíamos quedado. Las copas de los _ginkgos_ quedaban a la altura de nuestros ojos.

—Realmente dibuja muy bien —dije, recordando aquella vez que lo pasé a saludar en su clase de arte, en la cual lo hallé con un lienzo en blanco—. Y cómo se le ocurren tantas ideas. ¿Será bueno eso? Es como si su cabeza se mantuviera corriendo permanentemente.

—¿Te diste cuenta que hay muchos dibujos de incendios?

—Supongo que es de esperarse. El incendio de tu casa debe ser una experiencia traumática…

—Dice que no recuerda nada.

—Por el monóxido… _vale_.

—Quizá no nació así de loco… ¿Qué es lo más terrible que te ha sucedido? Yo por más que hago memoria, no se me ocurre nada.

—Yo…

Se me vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de los gritos de mi madre y mi padre desde salón, de la loza haciéndose añicos, y de mí, pequeño, subiéndole el volumen a mi película favorita. Mi hermana ya no vivía con nosotros. Junté mis manos y le pedí a E.T. que me llevara a su planeta. Pero no lo hizo. Mi madre desenchufó la televisión y me ordenó hacer la maleta.

—¿No soy un _esclavo del éxito_ , o sí? ¿Iwa-chan?

—No, claro que no. Tu caso es distinto.

Escuchamos risas. Al regresar a la habitación de Matsukawa, vimos a M. y a Mattsun a los dos recostados sobre el _futon_ , hombro con hombro. No me había fijado que había un tragaluz en el techo. Caí en cuenta de lo mucho que quería a mis amigos. Aunque no había espacio para una tercera persona, me desplomé entre ambos y esperé sus regaños, los que no llegaron. Creo que cada uno de nosotros reflexionaba sobre sus asuntos. Eran temas particulares, pero necesitábamos saber que, pese a todo, no estábamos solos.

Fue la única vez que visité la casa de los Matsukawa. Él nunca nos invitó por cuenta propia, y por lo general quedábamos en la casa de M. Me han dicho que existe un proyecto para hacer de la vieja casa de los Matsukawa una especie de museo. Me figuro que varios de los dibujos de sus portafolios serán enmarcados. La habitación de huéspedes será limpiada del polvo, el atril será entrado al interior. Los miles de cacharros electrónicos estarán bajo cordones de seguridad y nadie podrá tocarlos. Dudo mucho de ser capaz de volver si el proyecto se lleva a cabo. Cuando pienso en ello y dejo a mi memoria vagar en el pasado, lloro. Simplemente lloro.

.

.

Estaba oscurecido cuando dejamos la casa de los Matsukawa. Habían regresado ambos padres y fuimos nuevamente introducidos a la familia. La madre volvió a posar una mano sobre su mejilla, como si fuese la primera vez para ella que nos veía. El padre era grueso y calvo, de aspecto severo. Me intimidó cuando extendió un brazo para estrecharme la mano, gesto que repitió con Iwaizumi y con M. Decidí mejor no formarme ninguna opinión del padre, porque de seguro me equivocaría. Matsukawa nos acompañó hasta la cancela de entrada, con la gallina nuevamente entre sus brazos para evitar que nos atacara.

—Entendemos que tienes algo por hacer, pero… Mattsun, al menos acompáñanos al karaoke. Te sentará bien.

Se despidió con una sonrisa. Permaneció un tiempo más junto a la cancela, observando cómo nos internábamos en el callejón. Las luces de los faroles iluminaban las hojas amarillas de los _ginkos_. Los tres nos detuvimos a contemplar la avenida, cada uno pensando sus propios temas.

Esperamos en silencio al autobús. M. se retrepó contra la ventana una vez dentro. Su buen humor había desaparecido, e intentamos hablarle, pero no nos oía. Sus ojos reflejaban los faros de los vehículos en sentido contrario.

—¿Habrá sido una mentira?

Miramos a M. con curiosidad.

—Eso de que no se acuerda. He pensado…

Pero no acabó su frase. Nos bajamos en la estación de metro. M. se rezagó junto a uno de los grafitis de la fachada. Pasó los dedos por el grafiado.

—¿M.?

—Sí, ya voy.

Nunca lo reconoció, pero tengo la sospecha de que fue M. quien tuvo la idea de reemplazar el lienzo por un mural. En Aoba, uno de esos días que nos cambiaba por su novia, lo espiamos desde la ventana del segundo piso. Junto con Osen contemplaban los muros del lado oriente que delimitaban la escuela. Al otro lado del muro se extendía un solar al que solían parar pelotas de béisbol. Estábamos seguros de que M. planeaba algún modo de fugarse de clases junto a Osen. Iwaizumi apostó que no y nos ganó. Con el dinero suficiente para al fin comprar su guitarra, el fin de semana Iwaizumi me arrastró hasta el centro comercial. Acústica, color caoba, cuerdas de metal. La vieja de cuerdas nylon la donó a caridad, y en la noche nos entretuvimos cantando canción tras canción.

Todos mis amigos jugaban vóleibol. Y todos hacían algo más. Matsukawa pintaba. Iwaizumi tocaba la guitarra. M. estudiaba idiomas. ¿Y yo qué más?

—Tú sales con miles de chicas —me respondió Iwaizumi, medio en serio, medio en broma.

Imaginé que eso era lo mío. El tío que se las ligaba a todas.

Al día siguiente corté con Tirabuzones-chan. No tenía planeado decirle alguna excusa, un pretexto para no ofenderla. Por fotrtuna ella no me pidió explicaciones. Lloró delante de mí. No me atreví a consolarla. Cada vez que nos cruzábamos por los pasillos, se le hinchaban los ojos y salía corriendo en dirección contraria.

.

.

Un lunes de mediados de octubre, Aoba Johsai descubrió que la mitad de uno de los muros que delimitaban la escuela, precisamente el muro que separaba a la escuela del solar, había sido invadido por un mural. Sin embargo, la dirección de la escuela prefirió la palabra _sabotaje_ para referirse a lo ocurrido.

A mí me avisó Watari. Me escribió un mensaje por LINE que yo repetí a Iwaizumi y a M.

Apenas llegué a la escuela corrí hasta el lugar que indicaba Watari. Había otros muchos alumnos como yo, alertados por sus pares, contemplando aquel mural. Iwaizumi llegó pisándome los talones.

No estaba acabado porque le faltaba el color. Pese a ser un delineado, era bastante elocuente. Se trataba de una carrera sin fin. Muchos alumnos corrían, cargando textos algunos, con libros por grilletes otros, con elementos representativos de algún deporte, con muchas medallas al cuello, arrastrando sacos llenos de trofeos. Había algunos estudiantes caídos. Y otros que aplastaban sin temor a esos caídos. Algunos miraban hacia atrás. Otros pegaban codazos, o zancadillas. Algunos lloraban, sin dejar de correr. Unos pocos iban muy atrás. Y otros pocos más iban muy adelante. Unos hombres movían la meta, la corrían varios metros más adelante. Y se podía ver en el suelo, las marcas de antiguas metas que habían ido corriéndose paulatinamente, a medida que los corredores se aproximaban a ella. Unos parecían rabiosos por el hecho, otros resignados, otros no se enteraban.

Me pregunté cuál de todos sería yo.

—Piensas lo mismo, ¿cierto? —dijo Iwaizumi. Asentí con cuidado.

—Sí, pienso lo mismo.

—Cuándo lo habrá hecho, ese _hijoputa_.

El _hijoputa_ también se apareció a contemplar el mural. Antes que dijera algo, lo amenacé.

—Ni se te ocurra decirnos algo, Mattsun. No quiero saber nada. Porque si los profesores nos interrogan, se me notará la verdad en la cara, y me veré en un compromiso. Y tú no quieres que yo me vea envuelto en un compromiso, ¿lo quieres? ¡Entonces no me digas nadas!

Aunque dije todo aquello susurrando, no pude ocultar mi timbre histérico.

—De qué hablas Oikawa.

—Eso, eso mismo. Esa es la actitud que quiero.

Yo me imaginaba cómo debía haber ocurrido. Matsukawa tuvo que haber entrado ilegal a la escuela, quizá de noche. O puede que haya sobornado a algún celador, y se pasó toda la tarde del domingo dando brochazos. A lo mejor saltó la pandereta a lo maleante, y se robó botes de pintura del salón de arte. No quería que me corroborara nada. Hasta donde sabía, todo eran teorías mías, con el mismo sustento que otras teorías que albergaba, respecto al área 51, el hundimiento del Titanic debido a una conspiración alienígena, y la protovida en Marte.

Era obvio que los profesores no dejarían pasar algo así, y mis sospechas se vieron confirmadas durante la formación. La rectora fue dura y alarmista. Habló de la ola delictual que amenazaba la integridad de los valores bajo los que fue fundada la escuela. Fórmulas rebuscadas como «destrozo de la propiedad privada», «antipatriotismo» y «descreimiento desvergonzado» plagaron su discurso. Siendo tan temprano en la mañana, no todos los alumnos habían visto el mural, y las palabras de la rectora despertaron tanto a la curiosidad, como a un sentimiento de complicidad.

Quizá instruido por la dirección, nuestro profesor encargado nos repitió un discurso similar una vez regresamos al salón. Si habíamos sido alguno de nosotros, era el tiempo de confesarlo. Si teníamos información, no dudáramos en decirlo. Comencé a temblar de pies a cabeza. Hasta que me armé de valor.

—Señor, disculpe mi observación. Es solo un mural.

Dije todo aquello sin pestañear, y le aguanté la mirada al profesor. Resopló como resignado y se regresó a su asiento.

—No es _solo un mural_. Es un acto de rebeldía. Eso es lo que debemos sancionar.

—Ni siquiera parece acabado —insistí—. ¿No le intriga cómo se verá una vez pintado?

—La cuestión aquí no es lo que se ha hecho, sino _dónde_ se ha hecho. No es el medio. Hay modos de proceder. ¿Qué pensaría si alguien irrumpiese en su casa y pintase en las paredes lo que le entra en gana?

Yo quería replicar, no sabía cómo. No tenía tanta labia y era tonto de pensamiento al lado de un maestro. El enfado me podía más que la razón, y era consciente de aquella desventaja. Así que, cruzado de brazos, me hundí en mi asiento enfurruñadísimo, oyendo con impotencia el discurso del maestro, quien siguió hablando, y se pasó casi toda la hora en ello. Sentía que le había defraudado a un amigo.

Cuando por fin sonó la campana para el descanso, me sentía tan fatigado que ni siquiera salí del salón. Iwaizumi y M. entraron y acercaron unas sillas. M., quien llevaba un paquete de galletas, me ofreció una. Con solo verlos me temí malas noticias, y M. me las soltó sin suavizar.

—Confesó. El idiota confesó.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo sabes?

—Osen-san —explicó. Por supuesto, su novia y Matsukawa eran compañeros de salón—. De todas formas, no se habla otra cosa en los pasillos. Te enterarías si salieras.

—Y qué va a suceder ahora.

—Supongo que Matsukawa debe estar hablando con la rectora en estos momentos. Quizá llamen a sus padres, si es que no están aquí ya. Creo que confesó porque no quiere que borren el mural, al menos hasta acabarlo.

—Me gustaría que lo acabara —dijo Iwaizumi. Yo sentía lo mismo. Y ocurrió que tampoco éramos los únicos.

Durante la siguiente clase me llegó un mensaje de M. Decía que a Matsukawa lo habían suspendido. Al descanso siguiente descubrimos a gran parte del alumnado formando una especie de cadena frente al mural. Reconocí a la delgaducha de Tirabuzones-chan encabezando la resistencia. Los profesores no sabían qué hacer. Para la hora del almuerzo los alumnos hicieron turnos para proteger el mural. Yo también participé de los turnos, dando relevo a la resistencia.

Pero la resistencia no pudo permanecer en la noche, y al día siguiente descubrimos que el mural no existía, que habían pintado sobre él una capa de blanco. Se formó tal caos que, para abreviar, diré que acabó con Tirabuzones-chan también suspendida. Me impresionó.

Quise decirle que me arrepentía de cómo la había tratado, pero nuevamente no supe cómo empezar mis disculpas. No la valoré como se lo merecía.

Las prácticas de vóleibol me supieron agridulces. Es extraña aquella sensación, cuando caes en cuenta que todos somos tan distintos, y que siempre alguien reaccionará de una manera totalmente inesperada.

.

.

M. le preguntó a Mattsun si, pese a estar suspendido, podría reunirse con nosotros terminadas las prácticas. Lo extrañábamos. Queríamos comer sushi los cuatro. También queríamos escuchar de sus labios cómo fue la reacción de la rectora y qué opinión tenían sus padres. Matsukawa aceptó comer sushi. En casa de M. prepararían sushi y nos quedaríamos a dormir.

Después de la práctica, el chofer de M. nos recogió en el auto, y luego tomamos un desvío para recoger a Mattsun, quien nos esperaba en una estación de metro. No iba vestido con las prendas raídas y casi podridas de la vez que lo descubrimos pintando en su casa. Al contrario, se veía muy arreglado con sus chinos que dejaban a vista sus canilleras, y su suéter cuello tortuga que marcaba la forma de sus hombros.

Le silbamos entre todos. Iwaizumi chifló con los dedos.

—¡A quién tratas de impresionar!

Rodó los ojos antes de subir al vehículo. Siguió hablando Iwaizumi:

—¿Sabes? De todas las personas de la escuela, tú eres a quien peor le sienta el uniforme de Seijou.

Nos largamos a reír.

Nos gustaba reunirnos en casa de M. Tenía una especie de sala de juegos, con mesa de billar, un _Flipper_ , y un bar. Nos hacía sentir miembros de un club exclusivo. Como si fuésemos dueños de nuestra propia cantina.

La cocinera (en casa de M. había cocinera) preparó sushi como para alimentar un regimiento. Atún, salmón, anguila, gambas, calamar, caballa, besugo… para gustos, colores. Incluso había unas opciones _nikei_ con melón y otras con piña. Bajamos con nuestras bandejas hasta la sala de juego, rompimos los sellos de las salsas de soya, y sentados en el suelo, comimos con mucho gusto.

Nos miramos entre todos. No sabíamos cómo empezar. Finalmente fue Iwaizumi quien tomó la palabra. Hizo una pregunta delicada. Le preguntó a Matsukawa cómo se sentía debido a todo, y si estaba enojado con nosotros.

—¿Enojado?

—Quizá esperabas que te defendiéramos con más firmeza. Que hubiéramos acabado los cuatro condicionales.

—Nunca me habían suspendido —reconoció—. Supuse que algo así podría ocurrir, pero jamás había tomado peso a lo que significa que te suspendan. Quiero decir, no me permiten entrar a la escuela. Me han negado estudiar, sentarme en un pupitre y aprender. Ya sé que no soy el mejor alumno, y me cuesta poner atención en las clases. A ti Iwaizumi y a M. ya los han suspendido, a raíz de una pelea. Pero yo no me he peleado con nadie. Nunca creí que me afectaría tanto. Cómo es posible que a un estudiante le nieguen estudiar. Incluso aunque te batas a golpes con un maestro, no deberían jamás negarte estudiar. Si acaso, deberían ponerte el doble de deberes, el triple. Pero, ¿negártelos?

—Matt —interrumpió M., afligido—. Supongo que te imaginas qué sucedió.

—Sí. Asumo que lo borraron. No importa. Puedo pintarlo de nuevo.

Matsukawa se encogió de hombros. Nos contó cómo fue aquella reunión con la rectora, o lo que se acordaba, porque llegó un punto en que dejó de prestar atención. Fue por ese motivo que acabó suspendido, porque no pareciera que le importase. «Tienes que reflexionar en todo esto que has hecho», le dijo la rectora. Luego hizo pasar al encargado de su clase, y también al maestro de arte. Pero ninguno de los dos colaboró demasiado.

El profesor de arte lo catalogó como «intervención cultural». Le había impresionado la técnica, la composición, y también la rapidez. Hanada-sensei no dijo mucho, pero luego visitaría a Matsukawa en su propia casa.

—¿Hanada-sensei es tu profesor encargado? —Iwaizumi parecía estar construyendo un puzle en su cabeza—. ¿El de historia? ¿El que te reprueba todos los años?

—Él no tiene la culpa de que yo sea un visionario —defendió Matsukawa, no sé a quién—. De todas formas, dice que puede ayudarme. Voy a terminar ese mural.

—¿No te desalienta que ya hayan borrado tu mural una vez? Tendrás que empezar desde cero—quiso saber M.

Matsukawa se llevó cuatro _sushis_ a la boca.

—No es un problema. Lo tengo aquí, aquí, en la cabeza. Lo conozco en sus dimensiones exactas y en sus colores exactos. Solo necesito que me den tiempo para llevarlo a cabo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—No estoy seguro… una semana, dos. Sí me demoro más de quince días sería un exceso de vagancia.

Su madre solo había preguntado cuánto dinero había que pagar al colegio. Su padre pareció confundido. En su casa Issei tenía todas las paredes a su disposición, y como padre no podía inculcar a su hijo algo distinto a la libertad de expresión. Eso había encendido a la rectora, quien aseguraba que la censura impuesta no tenía nada que ver con libertad de expresión, que el modelo educativo de la escuela iba orientado a formar alumnos integrales, y qué rayar paredes ajenas era un acto de vandalismo. Hanada-sensei tuvo que actuar de moderador.

—Todavía recuerdo el rostro de papá cuando dijo «Issei raya las paredes, ¿qué problema hay en eso?». Era como si me hubieran castigado por estudiar o sacarme buenas notas. Una incredulidad máxima.

—¿A tus padres no les ha importado que te hayan suspendido? —pregunté.

—Sí que les ha importado. Mamá de lo único que ha hablado estos días es que debería cambiarme de escuela a una más liberal. A Johzenji, por ejemplo. Le dije que el problema no era Seijou, y aunque no ha insistido más, sé que no ha desechado la idea. Papá, por su lado, dice que solo yo tengo la última palabra de si quiero seguir o no en Aoba.

—¿Quieres seguir?

—M., qué pregunta más tonta es esa. Qué haría yo en Johzenji, ¿unirme a ese circo carnaval? Ni de coña.

—Mi madre me habría zurrado —dije yo sobándome la barriga. Había superado con creces mi cuota semestral de sushi y me sentía adormilado—. De haber rayado un mural, mi madre se habría encargado de que yo mismo lo borrara, y me habría vigilado mientras lo hacía. Luego culparía a papá de que yo le saliera tan mal portado.

—Mi madre habría hecho algo similar —apoyó Iwaizumi—. Y peor. Porque habría reparado en el estado de la pared, y le habría dado una crisis. Me conminaría a aplicar el antifúngico. Quizá hasta los compraría por su cuenta en plan donación escolar.

—¿Antifúngico? —M. empezó a recoger los platos.

Iwaizumi titubeó. Mientras nos explicaba de la fobia al moho que sufría su madre, los m&m recordaron detalles insignificantes de Iwaizumi, como por ejemplo que su casillero olía a desinfectante, o que todos los días llegaba con sus zapatillas relucientes, como recién compradas. O aquella vez que se metió en una apuesta realmente estúpida que era obvio perdería. Todos le suplicamos que se retirara, pero él siguió adelante, oídos sordos. Perdió, como todos esperaban, y cumplió su castigo muy a gusto, que consistían en limpiar las duchas y excusados de los baños de varones del tercer gimnasio.

Por lealtad no había soltado palabra, pero una vez los m&m lo descubrieron, no tenía caso seguir negándolo. Iwaizumi necesitaba controlar los niveles de moho en su vida, porque incluso Iwaizumi tenía sus cosas raras.

Los cinco mastines de M. nos miraban desde la ventana chorreando baba. Hubo un momento en que M. no pudo más y los dejó entrar. Los perros se abalanzaron sobre nosotros, y entre perros, litros de babas, y sacos de dormir, nos apiñamos bajo el _Flipper_ y la mesa de billar, y nos desvelamos discutiendo cómo celebraríamos nuestra primera victoria ante Shiratorizawa, dado que yo era capitán.

.

.

No sé quién movió los hilos, puede que haya sido Hanada-sensei. Le tenía estima a Matsukawa. Había reconocido en sus peculiaridades a una personalidad de talento que por fin había dado con un medio para para darle rienda. Sin embargo, sus notas en historia no mejoraron.

La rectora era una mujer joven y fuerte, pero no intransigente. También debió influir la que montamos los alumnos. Se convocó a una asamblea. Los alumnos, afectados por tanto estrés, se habían atrevido a denunciar su cansancio, y otros que no sabía que estaban estresados, empezaron a mostrar síntomas de debilidad.

Se coordinaron charlas sobre manejo de la ansiedad y se convocó a otra asamblea junto a los padres. Muchos alumnos se amarraron bandanas en la cabeza que se leía «¡ya es suficiente!». Fue un reguero de lágrimas.

Al regreso de Matsukawa, todos ya sabían quién era y lo saludaban por los pasillos. Recuerdo que escuchamos a un chico del club de basquetbol comentarle a otro «Ese fenómeno subió todos nuestros balones al techo. Es un _crack_ ». Escuchamos a otro chico decir «es tan alto, pero nunca me pareció la gran cosa. Y ahora es enorme».

Incluso Osen presumía. La oímos decir cosas como «es el mejor amigo de mi novio, estamos siempre hablando los tres de todo», o también «lo conozco perfecto, vamos a la misma clase, pregúntame lo que sea». Me atreví a seguirle el juego y le pregunté cómo era Mattsun en clases. Me dijo que siempre estaba distraído y que tenía los textos llenos de dibujos, pero nunca se aburría. Así con las tertulias de Osen.

La rectora permitió a Matsukawa rehacer su mural, previa aprobación de la pintura por parte de la dirección académica. También se le consultó al profesor de arte.

El profesor de arte le entregó a Matsukawa un libro de muralismo. Yo estaba allí cuando sacó de una bolsa de papel aquella enciclopedia ilustrada tan gruesa. Le dijo: «un mural es sacar el arte a la calle. Cuando caminas por la calle, no siempre buscas reflexionar. Te mueves de un lado a otro, tienes que hacer tus cosas, tus diligencias. Pero de pronto, giras la cabeza, y ves una imagen, y entiendes que allí hay algo más. Y entiendes su mensaje. Y, mientras sigues tu camino, reflexionas un poco, y luego se lo cuentas a otro. Lo transmites. Cambió tu día. Eso es un buen mural. Y es lo que ha sucedido incluso cuando habías hecho solo rayas. Doscientos alumnos han visto este mural y han sabido qué has querido transmitir. Con sus interpretaciones personales, pero lo han sabido. Y la prueba está en que te han dejado acabarlo. Dudo que pueda enseñarte algo ya, pero estaré para apoyarte en lo que quieras».

Era un buen profesor. Tenía sus cosas, como todos. Era exigente con Matsukawa porque sabía que podía dar más. Dejó a su disposición el material del salón de arte, pero no era suficiente, y mi amigo tuvo que costear gran parte de las pinturas. Lo hizo con gusto. Fue con su madre a comprar todo lo que le hacía falta.

Por desgracia el tiempo no lo quería acompañar, y tocó una semana de intensas lluvias. Cuando al fin aclaró, cayó una helada histórica. Pero decidió que, si no era en ese momento, no sería nunca. Lo acabó en tiempo récord, entre capas y capas de abrigos, y el mural fue presentado el día del festival cultural. Se cubrió tras una especie de telón improvisado, aunque la mayoría habíamos seguido la evolución durante los días y podíamos intuir más o menos su aspecto acabado. Antes de levantar el telón, la rectora ofreció unas palabras. Su discurso fue muy distinto a los discursos anteriores. Habló de la enseñanza en nivel amplio, y de cómo los educadores seguían aprendiendo a través de sus alumnos. La necesidad de replantearse constantemente qué es educación integral. Hasta entonces la rectora solo me había parecido una figura más de autoridad. Ahora que yo mismo soy profesor, intento no olvidar sus palabras.

El conocimiento nos hace pecar de soberbia. Debemos recordarnos constantemente que nadie está exento del error. Y que este conocimiento tampoco debe ser una justificación.

No tenemos la obligación de hacer todo siempre bien. Ni de darlo todo por el todo. Sí queremos actuar de aquel modo, bien sea, pero porque aquella necesidad emana desde el corazón propio y persigue deseos honestos. Si lo haces porque deseas demostrar que eres mejor que el resto, entonces no conseguirás nada, salvo destruir tu pureza. Si lo haces porque quieres poner a límite tu resistencia, y saber hasta dónde puedes llegar, entonces sigue poniéndote al límite y autodescubre tus capacidades hasta que estés feliz contigo mismo. Se tú mismo tu propia referencia. Deja de mirar a los lados. Corre tu carrera, como te salga. No tiene que ser perfecta desde el inicio. Equivócate y aprende. Equivócate todas las veces que haga falta. No tiene nada de malo. No dejes que las expectativas ajenas arruinen tu carrera.

.

.

El mural terminado mide tres metros de alto por quince de largo. Hay gente que pide ingresar a Aobajousai solo para ver el mural. Los colores ya no son tan vivos como antes, pero en general se conserva bien.

Al poco tiempo de mi regreso a Japón, llamé a mi amigo Iwaizumi. No tuve que rogarle para que me acompañase a Aobajousai. Después de revisar nuestras agendas, concertamos una cita.

La escuela no había cambiado demasiado, si me remito netamente a aspectos arquitectónicos. Pero de los profesores que yo conocía, no quedaban muchos. El profesor Irihata se había prejubilado debido a problemas de salud. La rectora había dimitido y ahora trabajaba para el gobierno, en el ministerio de educación. Coach Mizoguchi, afectado por la calvicie, seguía entrenando al equipo de voleibol y se alegró mucho de vernos. Nos preguntó a qué se debía aquella inesperada visita.

—Recordamos viejos tiempos —dije—. ¿Cómo le va al equipo de voleibol?

Con Iwaizumi nos quedamos a contemplar las prácticas. Los nuevos miembros rebosaban juventud, y había un ambiente de buena camarería. Cerré los ojos un momento, recreando el pasado, cuando yo mismo rebosaba de juventud y sentía que nada podía detenerme.

Hace varios años estuve en ese mismo lugar que aquellos mocosos. Era mucho más delgado, más vanidoso, y creía en que el éxito era lo más importante. Si siempre ganaba, no tendría de qué preocuparme. Si perdía, tenía que volver a ganar. Tenía que ganar el doble y con eso compensaría mis derrotas.

Ahora tengo la piel gruesa y seca. Me cuesta cerrar los botones de mi camisa y aprendí que no siempre puedo ganar. Que, al contrario, es más común que no consiga lo que deseo. Últimamente la rodilla me da varios problemas. Debería hacer los ejercicios que me han enseñado para fortalecer la musculatura de mi rodilla, pero no lo hago. Debería también reducir mi peso, y tampoco lo hago. No es irresponsabilidad. Quizá sea algo de flojera. Mis preocupaciones son otras. Crecí. Maduré. La vanidad no me ha llevado a nada bueno.

—¿Qué ha sido de ustedes, muchachos?

Iwaizumi le habló de la clínica veterinaria que administraba él. Qué se había casado, que no lograron tener hijos, pero que habían adoptado un montón de animales, entre ellos un caballo que se llamaba _Júpiter_ , una iguana enorme y gorda llamada _Alcachofa_ , y una gallina de nombre _Avelina_. El coach Mizoguchi se rio.

—¡Una gallina! Me acuerdo de aquella vez que alguno de ustedes trajo una gallina al colegio, ¡la que se armó! Ustedes fueron un grupo de amigos bastante excéntrico, ¿no creen? Con el maestro Irihata siempre nos sorprendíamos de sus ocurrencias. Oikawa con su séquito de seguidoras que interrumpían las prácticas, Iwaizumi poniendo a todo el mundo en su lugar, esas travesuras que solo se le ocurría a Matsukawa… Incluso M. tenía sus cosas, como cuando se aparecía con su tropel de perros o empezaba a defender lo indefendible.

Mi vida privada era un poco más pública que la de Iwaizumi y Coach no preguntó muchos detalles de sobre mí. Sabía con quién estaba casado, sabía a qué me dedicaba, pero creía que mi presencia en Japón acusaba una razón temporal. Le expliqué que esta vez había vuelto para quedarme y que ahora era profesor universitario, con credencial y todo. Inmediatamente su actitud hacia mí cambió y comenzó a tratarme con respeto.

Con Iwaizumi regresamos al mural a contemplarlo una última vez. Me agaché junto al extremo izquierdo y pasé mis dedos en la firma de Matsukawa Issei.

—¿Recuerdas ese día, Iwa-chan? Mucha gente importante quiso estrecharle la mano a Mattsun. Hasta el alcalde le dio la enhorabuena. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Sí, claro. Matsukawa se nos perdió de vista ese día.

Lo encontramos hacia el diamante de béisbol. M. tuvo un presentimiento y nos detuvo a medio camino. Matsukawa se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, con su pequeña palita de jardinería que solía llevaba consigo, excavando. Cuando tuvo una profundidad considerable, lo vimos meter la cabeza. Luego se reincorporó, se pasó las manos por el rostro, regresó la tierra al agujero, la aplastó y se encaminó hasta donde estaba todo el mundo. M. nos instó a correr. Que nunca supiera que lo habíamos visto.

—Me pregunto qué habrá enterrado ese día.

—Pues… a mí me lo acabó por decir —admití—. Quizá me haya tomado el pelo… No lo sé. Me dijo que guardó allí sus lágrimas. Dejó que le resbalaran en por el mentón y las enterró.

Nos dimos una vuelta por el campo de béisbol y luego nos fuimos a tomar unas cañas.

.

.

Así llegó nuevamente navidad. Dado que solo M. tenía novia, con Iwaizumi y Matsukawa nos atrincheramos en una librería de _mangas_ , por definición el sitio menos romántico de la vida. Nos congraciamos con los jóvenes que, como nosotros, habían huido del ambiente empalagoso, y cuando ya era tarde, nos separamos y nos fuimos a nuestras casas a encerrarnos en nuestras habitaciones y lamentarnos.

No me gustaba estar solo. Pronto comencé a salir con Lentes-chan, una chica de otra escuela, alta y espabilada, con cara de sabérselas todas, que usaba unas estilosas gafas de diseño Michael Kors. La cita doble junto a M. y Osen-san salió tan bien, que me di cuenta que tampoco duraría demasiado con Lentes-chan. Cualquier persona que simpatizase con Osen-san sin necesidad de un soborno previo, algún defecto escondía.

Hiromi-chan, mi ex lunática, fue nuevamente atacada por los celos. Un buen día, muy cercano a San Valentín, se encadenó al tercer gimnasio y exclamó que no se soltaría hasta que yo regresara con ella. No quería escuchar mis razones y mis supuestos amigos tampoco quisieron ayudar. Trío de traidores. El reloj corría, y al final el maestro Irihata mandó al equipo a trotar fuera de las dependencias del colegio. Me dijo: hazte cargo de tus problemas, y me dejó solucionando lo que yo en ningún caso consideraba de mi responsabilidad.

Le grité a Hiromi-chan que se callara, y me fui a por una soda, tratando de pensar. Quería llamar a una grúa para que se la llevasen, con puerta y todo. Bien sea, me suspenderían. No estaba tan mal, teniendo en cuenta que a todos mis amigos ya los habían suspendido en el pasado. Yo era el único con el expediente limpio. Osen-san apareció de algún lado y me apartó sin tapujos de la máquina expendedora. Se compró una soda dietética sabor limón.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿No deberías estar en las prácticas? Eres el capitán de tu equipo, por Dios.

Me mordí los nudillos. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto ser educada, eh?

—Si no tienes nada que hacer el sábado, podríamos ir los cuatro al centro comercial. Habrá un desfile de modas de diseñadoras locales. Estarán _Las Kafka_ allí. Ya sabes que me encanta todo lo que hacen _Las Kafka_.

—Osen, lo siento. No estoy de humor para tus cosas. La loca de Hiromi-chan se ha encadenado a la puerta del gimnasio y se supone que es mi culpa.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—¡Qué se yo! ¡Porque está como una cabra!

—¿Le estás poniendo los cuernos a tu novia? Al fin sales con alguien decente y le pones los cuernos. No. No lo apruebo.

Me cruzó la cara de una cachetada mientras me hablaba. ¡Rodeado de locas como cabra!

—¡Oye! ¡No le he puesto los cuernos a nadie! ¡Es ella que se pasa sus películas y vive en su mundo paralelo!

Me ardía la mejilla y el cuerpo entero.

Osen-san no quiso oír más. Me entregó su soda de limón aún sin abrir, y para mi sorpresa, se arremangó la camiseta y se dirigió con paso raudo hasta el tercer gimnasio. Mi mente se fue a blanco, no pude reaccionar. Tenía a dos titis tirándose de los cabellos delante mío. La menuda y muy pija de Osen-san sacó sus garras. Las palabras se le ahogaban en la garganta y le brotaban lágrimas de la rabia. Llegaron alumnos de otros clubes deportivos atraídos por el ruido, pero nadie fue capaz de hace algo.

Pensé: es realmente un _Gremlin_.

El rostro de Osen fue despojado de su belleza, y su maldad quedó a luz vista, deformándole los rasgos. Fue igual a una tempestad. Haciendo acopio de una fuerza que no se reflejaba en esos brazos de porcelana, Osen arrancó a Hiromi de sus cadenas y la gritoneó como solo ella sabía hacerlo, dando rienda suelta a toda su crueldad. Hiromi-chan huyó llorando, humillada. Tuve el impulso de correr tras ella y consolarla. No me reaccionaron las piernas. Osen-san temblaba de pies a cabeza y parecía que le faltaba el aire. Pero se acomodó el uniforme, se quitó el cabello de la cara, y regresó a mi lado. Le regresé su gaseosa de limón.

—Entonces, ¿el sábado a las cuatro de la tarde? Hay una nueva estación de té helado que me muero por probar. Luego vamos al desfile. La pasaremos fantástico los cuatro.

Respiraba con dificultad. Traía la cara toda roja.

—Estás chalada. Estás completamente chalada.

—Interpreto eso como un sí entonces. Ya, Oikawa-kun, nos veremos el sábado.

La gente que había allí conmigo parecía tan perpleja como yo. Le pregunté a uno de los tipos del club de básquetbol, para asegurarme.

—Está chalada, ¿cierto?

—Oikawa, cómo te lo montas.

—Pero esto no fue mi culpa.

—No, claro. Nunca es culpa tuya.

El grupo de vóleibol no tardó del regresar del trote. No supe cómo explicarles a mis amigos lo que había ocurrido, especialmente porque M. estaba allí. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Que su novia era realmente un Gremlin? ¡M., huye de Osen-san! ¡No le des agua ni la alimentes después de medianoche!

—Es… ya sabes… —no fui capaz de mirar a M. a la cara. Me fui a entrenar.

Eventualmente la noticia se esparció porque los pasillos no se iban a privar de semejante chisme. Iwaizumi llegó temprano en la mañana a buscarme en mi casa, lo que activó mi suspicacia.

—Qué sucede. De qué se habla ahora.

Extraoficialmente se decía que yo mantenía a espalda de mi novia oficial, no una sino dos relaciones secretas: con Hiromi-chan y con Osen-san. Y ellas, al enterarse, se habían batido a duelo.

—Sé que, aunque se oye como algo que tú harías…

—Mierda, Iwa-chan. Por supuesto que he sido súper fiel esta vez. Tengo que hablar con M. Tengo que aclarárselo. Mierda…, puto colegio cotilla. ¿CON OSEN YO? No, ni muerto.

Guardé el desayuno que me había preparado mamá en una fiambrera y con Iwaizumi corrimos hasta el gimnasio. Precisamente ese día le tocaba abrir a M., y era mejor aclararlo sin más testigos. En el camino puse al día a Iwaizumi de lo que había sido aquella pelea, y le confirmé que Osen efectivamente era un _Gremlin_.

—Me paralicé del miedo, ¿entiendes, Iwa-chan? Sé que debí decírselo a M… ahora se pensará que me he inventado una excusa.

—M. es un tipo sensato.

—No, claro que no. Cómo puede ser un tipo sensato y al mismo tiempo salir con un Gremlin.

Vimos a M. en la puerta del gimnasio, agachado junto a su bolso deportivo, removiendo entre sus pertenencias hasta que al fin se hizo con la llave. Al deslizar la puerta reparó en nosotros y se largó a correr a nuestro encuentro. Me restregué los ojos. No me lo creía. M. parecía incapaz de aguantarse la risa.

Con mucho empacho me dijo:

—¡Oikawa! ¿Ya te enteraste de todo lo que se dice sobre ti?

Supe que M. era un colega de veras por no hacer caso de los rumores. No parecía enfadado ni nada, aunque él manejaba su propia versión de los hechos. La versión revisada y aprobada de Osen-san, por supuesto. Según su novia, tuve un desliz sin importancia con Hiromi-chan, para quien no fue un desliz y tuvo la mayor importancia de la galaxia. Dado que yo era un inútil que no supo confrontar la situación, la linda de Osen tuvo que _enderezar_ a Hiromi-chan. Utilizó esa palabra, _enderezar_. A esas alturas ya no sabía si reír o llorar.

—Es que eso tampoco es cierto, M. No he tenido ningún desliz con nadie. Esta vez he sido súper fiel.

—Ohh, ¿vas en serio con Lentes-chan? Esa es una buena noticia, ¿cierto?

—¿AH? No, peras y manzanas, M. O sea… sí, me gusta. Estamos viendo qué sucede… ¡No importa eso! Sé que debí contártelo apenas ocurrió, pero…

—No digas más. Osen-san se tuvo que haber enfadado mucho.

—Es que incluso una expresión como «enfadarse mucho» se le queda corta. M., yo no sé si lo entiendes…

Me falló el coraje para decirle que su novia estaba loca, pero de alguna forma me di cuenta de que ya lo sabía, que siempre lo había sabido, y que no tenía nada que hacer al respecto. Matsukawa entró al gimnasio. Lanzó un guante a los pies de M. y le exigió una satisfacción. En cosa de segundos, M. desfundó una pistola imaginaria. La bala imaginaria impactó el corazón de Matsukawa, quien se miró las manos que chorreaban sangre imaginaria, y se desplomó a nuestros pies, muriendo imaginariamente frente a nosotros.

M., tan correcto, tan cuidadoso, también necesitaba cierto grado de caos en su vida, y lo encontraba rodeándose los personajes más estrafalarios.

Estaba algo impuesto a ser el centro de rumores. No me gasté en corregirlos, pero si me preguntaban, les contaba mi versión de los hechos. Mi club de fan creía en mi versión de manera incondicional y con eso ya tenía suficiente.

Nuevamente me puse como loco del vóleibol. Hasta que, cierto día, cuando ya estábamos por cerrar el año escolar, Lentes-chan rompió conmigo. Me aseguró que no tenía nada que ver con los supuestos rumores de infidelidad. Sus palabras textuales fueron: Oikawa-kun, me aburres, y tampoco resultaste lo que esperaba. Nunca tienes tiempo para mí y la verdad, no nos entendemos. Si aguanté tanto tiempo a tu lado, fue porque me caía bien la linda Osen, y porque todas las chicas hablan cosas buenas de ti. Pero no tiene caso alargar este aburrimiento. Espero a tus próximas citas las trates con más respeto. Si no tienes tiempo para relaciones, ¿para qué sigues en ello?

Solo me dolió el orgullo. Ahora era capitán y debía enfocarme en la capitanía de mi equipo.

* * *

(Anéctoda personal #3: Osen es de mis OC más viejitos, que he reciclado y usado en otros fandom anteriormente. Saqué su nombre de la novela de Ihara Saikaku _Cinco amantes apasionadas_. Por entonces no sabía mucho de Japón y estaba en busca de nombres femeninos... seguramente a Chiero se le hace la historia increíblemente parecida... ¿un caso de paralelismo histórico?)


	4. Aoba naïf: III

_v_ _e_ _r_ _d_ _a_ _d_ _ **a r t e**_

* * *

 **A** Cielo-kun por animarme

 **D** isclaimer: personajes no son míos

 **W** eise

* * *

 _—Aoba naif: tercera parte—_

La mañana de mi primer día como alumno de tercer año, mamá me dijo:

—Tooru, de verdad no quiero tener está charla contigo…

Ella tenía esa manera dramática de iniciar sus conversaciones. Dándole la espalda, me dispuse a envolver mi desayuno en viandas. Hace un tiempo me venía temiendo esta situación.

—Sé que este último tiempo has salido con varias chicas, aunque no me hayas presentado ninguna de ellas. Si me he enterado, se debe a la señora Iwaizumi, quien siempre parece saber más que yo de estos temas. Y sé que las hormonas… Yo sé que…

—Descuida Ma —interrupí con la voz más calma que tenía—. No será como con mi hermana. Todavía no serás abuela.

No supo qué replicar, y yo no le di el tiempo para que pensara su respuesta. Sin mirarla, salí rápido de casa, rojo de la vergüenza. Tan rápido que me dejé el _bento_ sobre la encimera.

Cuando me topé con Iwaizumi, le di un golpe en las costillas.

—¡No le cuentes a mamá Iwa-chan de mis citas! Mi mamá estuvo a nada de soltarme _la charla_.

—¿Acaso la necesitas?

—¡Claro que no! Pero mi mamá no tiene que saber que no necesito que me explique nada. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Me vendiste, traidor, ¡Judas!

—¡No tuve opción! ¿Qué querías? Mamá no deja de preguntarme cuándo empezaré a salir con chicas. Tenía que hablarle de algo.

—¿Y por qué no sales con chicas?

—¿Te quieres morir? Si te quieres morir, atrévete a preguntármelo de nuevo.

No quería morir porque era el capitán del equipo de voleibol y era una responsabilidad muy grande. Además, ciclo académico nuevo son _kohai_ nuevos, y yo tenía curiosidad por ver qué personajes del Kitagawa Daichi se nos unirían. Resultaron ser Kindaichi y Kunimi, lo que me alegró bastante. Con Iwaizumi los conocíamos de nuestros días en secundaria. Me sorprendió gratamente porque yo los recordaba más pequeños, con sus mejillas abultadas y rosadas. A sus quince años, ambos se habían pegado el estirón y empezaban a delinear sus personalidades.

—¿Oye, y Tobio-chan? —le pregunté a Iwaizumi.

Tobio-chan, desde mis días de la secundaria, se había convertido en otro de mis grandes rivales. También estudió en el Kitagawa Daichi, y lo normal era que los alumnos del Kitagawa siguieran sus estudios en Seijou.

—Entiendo que le ofrecieron una beca para nuestra escuela, pero al parecer no aceptó.

Me sentía confundido.

—¿Se fue acaso al Shiratorizawa?

—Lo dudo mucho.

—¿Pero te lo imaginas? ¿A Tobio-chan haciendo equipo con la Vaca?

—Imposible. Ya sabes que ninguno de los dos sabe hacer equipo. No pongas esa cara, Oikawa. Si a Kageyama le hubieran ofrecido beca en el Shirato, nosotros lo habríamos sabido. Debe estar en otra escuela.

No sabía qué me desagradaba más, si tener a Tobio-chan de rival dentro de mi equipo, o como rival de un equipo contrario, fuese con las vacas o sin ellas.

Otro grupo que también recibió nuevos miembros con el inicio del ciclo escolar fue mi club de fanáticas. Debí tener vigilado a Matsukawa todo el tiempo, porque ya lo veía aplicando su sentido de la justicia y enterrándome mis pertenencias. Habían aumentado en número y no conocían el sentido del decoro.

Entonces, en un partido de práctica en el que no lograba concentrarme debido a todas las chicas que había allí gritando, caí mal y me torcí el tobillo. Resultó ser solo un esguince, pero marcó un precedente.

Al no ser necesario escayolar el vendaje, pero tampoco podía pisar con el pie en tal estado, me dieron de baja toda la semana. Mis amigos me hicieron una visita el segundo día de mi licencia médica. En sus rostros había una expresión muy rara, y me di cuenta de que me estaban ocultando algo. Después de mucho insistir y prometerles el mundo entero, M. me explicó que, oficialmente, se prohibió a los clubes de fanáticas ingresar a los gimnasios durante prácticas habituales. Solo se les permitiría hacer ingreso, y con moderación, durante partidos de práctica frente a otras escuelas.

Estaba en shock.

—¿Perdón, qué cosa?

—No voy a repetírtelo.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que has causado, Oikawa? —interrumpió Iwaizumi a M., de pronto muy molesto—. Han creado una regulación exclusivamente debido a tu mala conducta.

—¡Dejen de tratarme como el culpable! ¡Es claro de que yo soy la única víctima!

—A mi parecer es genial —me apoyó Matsukawa—. Quiero decir… una regulación exclusivamente por algo que has hecho… es el logro de la vida.

—No le des ala a Oikawa —insistió Iwaizumi—, es una tontería.

—No es una tontería —defendió Matsukawa, ya no sé si a mí—. Por ejemplo, si justo ahora se cayera un avión sobre nuestras cabezas y todos muriéramos, el único que moriría sin arrepentimientos sería Oikawa. Porque ya habría dejado un legado. En cambio, nosotros, nada.

Y como se empezaba a poner fanático, y se negaba a dejar el tema ir, M. comenzó a darnos la lata con que era nuestro último año y que no podíamos descuidar nuestros estudios. Le pedí cordialmente que se fuera de mi casa.

Tendríamos un partido de práctica con otra escuela y, si mi recuperación iba por buen camino, era posible que alcanzara a jugar a tiempo. Me enteré de que Tobio-chan se había matriculado en aquella escuela precisamente, por lo que le supliqué al maestro Irihata que no permitiera a dicha escuela jugar con un armador distinto a Tobio-chan. Le hice llegar el mensaje por medio de Iwaizumi: me grabé en video y luego le supliqué que se lo mostrará al entrenador hasta que atendiera a mira ruegos.

—Esto es completamente distinto a un ruego, es una extorsión. Porque seas el capitán, no puedes…

—Sí puedo. Me lo debes por irte de lengua con mamá Iwa-chan.

Los días que siguieron, Iwaizumi se pasaba por casa para ponerme al día de la vida social de la escuela. M. tuvo el coraje de llegar con un sinfín de carpetas y un calendario multicolores para organizar mi estudio tal que fuese compatible con el vóleibol. Dijo que lo tenía todo solucionado para mí. No quise oírlo. Llamé a Iwaizumi para que se llevara a M. de mi casa. Otro día llegó Matsukawa por iniciativa propia. Me trajo de regalo un paquete de gominolas con sabor a coca-cola y anís. No tenía idea qué hacer con esas gominolas asquerosas, pero invité a Matsukawa a ver vóleibol conmigo.

El mismo día que me dieron el alta médica, regresé a Aoba Johsai, a jugar el partido contra Karasuno. Había mucha dejadez en el ambiente por parte de mi equipo. Me di cuenta enseguida, pero no quise reprocharlos. Cuando hubieron acabado las prácticas, saqué el tema. Que no se trataba de que fuese solo un partido de práctica. Precisamente por ser un partido de práctica era que debíamos sacarle el máximo de provecho.

M. dijo: no pude evitarlo.

Iwaizumi dijo: no se repetirá.

Y Matsukawa dijo: nos hiciste falta.

Lo pensé durante toda la noche. Lo entendía, mis amigos tenían otras prioridades en mente. Iwaizumi tenía la música y sus bichos, Matsukawa tenía el pincel, y M. iba en serio con lo de matarse estudiando. Bien sea, lo entendía. De verdad lo entendía. Al día siguiente, llevé a todo el equipo, que era _mi equipo_ , hasta el mural de Mattsun. Y les dije:

—Lo entiendo, de verdad lo entiendo. No puedo obligarlos a dar todo por el todo. Pero sería decepcionante si están aquí sin motivación. No me gustaría que su presencia en el club de vóleibol solo persiga el deseo de rellenar el currículo y demostrar de este modo que estuvieron implicados en algún deporte durante sus años de preparatoria. En el fondo, no creo que para ustedes sea un mero relleno. Quiero decir ¡es voleibol! Si era por rellenar, se hubieran ido al club de fút o el de béisbol. Pero ustedes se dieron cuenta de que el club de vóleibol es el mejor, porque lo es. Es el mejor deporte que hay.

»Soy armador, y me comprometo a conocer cómo juega cada uno de ustedes, y les colocaré el balón que mejor se adapte al estilo de cada uno. Brillaremos juntos. Vamos a funcionar tan bien, como un reloj suizo, tanto que nos haremos conocido por ello. Y nos vamos a llevar muy bien. Pero no permitiré que situaciones como las de ayer se repita. Evidentemente no se puede ganar siempre. Pero, aunque sea inminente la derrota, lo daremos todos. No sé cómo explicárselos. Es cierto que soy un poco tonto… Para mí esto es como la vida.

No levanté la voz en ningún momento. No perdí la apostura. Mis amigos se miraron entre ellos antes de devolverme una sonrisa.

—Qué creído te pones —me soltó M.

—¡M. ya basta con arruinar siempre la atmósfera! ¡Alguna vez se parte de la atmósfera!

En realidad, M. era parte de la atmósfera. Yo comportándome como un bobo también. Iwaizumi repartiéndome coscachos, Matsukawa siendo raro. Éramos el mejor grupo. Que alguien se atreva a desafiarme.

Iwaizumi me revolvió el cabello con brusquedad, arruinando mi peinado. Matsukawa lo imitó. M. fue el tercero en desordenarme la chasca. Solo los _kohai_ , por respeto, se rezagaron; en cambio, mis compañeros de tercer año me demostraron apoyo de este modo.

Y entonces, entrenamos.

.

.

No tiene mayor importancia esta anécdota, pero la contaré de todos modos.

Un viernes, M. se presentó a las prácticas con las mejillas coloradas de la agitación. Abrió la puerta corrediza con fuerza y corrió a decirme:

—Ya sé quién es el armador titular de Shiratorizawa.

—¿Quién? ¿Acaso no es ese presumido de Semi-Semi-chan?

Semi-Semi-chan era un armador de Shiratorizawa cuyo estilo de juego se asemejaba bastante al mío. Además, se había especializado en servicios con salto, algo que también era lo mío. Si no se vistiese como lo hacía, igual a un roquero emo glam de los setenta, algo lamentable y decadente, se podría decir que el sujeto intentaba copiarme en todo lo que hacía. Era un jugador muy capaz, muy audaz y, por tanto, un dolor de culo.

—No se trata de Semi-san. Es otro, uno de nombre Kenjirou, de segundo año.

—¿Quién?

—Kenjirou.

No se me vino ningún rostro a la mente.

—¿Y ese quién es?

—Pensé que tú sabrías. Tendou-san me lo dijo. Acaba de escribirme al respecto.

Matsukawa apareció quién sabe de dónde, y con brusquedad, agarró a M. del brazo y lo hizo a un lado.

—¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Eres amigo de ese desgraciado de Tendou?

Yo también increpé a M. con la mirada. Insistió de que no. Que era Tendou el que le buscaba conversación, no al revés. Llamé a Iwaizumi. Le dije que M. era amigo de Tendou. Iwaizumi también se sumó a nuestra indignación colectiva. Acusó a M. de traidor. Todos lo acusamos de lo mismo.

—¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que sea mi vecino? ¡Deberían compadecerme!

—¿Le diste información sobre el equipo?

—¿Qué? ¡NO!

—¡NO SABES MENTIR! ¡JUDAS! ¡TRAIDOR!

Me procuré que el entrenamiento fuera totalmente injusto hacia M. Continuamos la diatriba por LINE hasta entrada la noche, pero ya al otro día no nos parecía tan gracioso porque nos dimos cuenta de la importancia de la noticia bomba. Un jugador de segundo año le hubo usurpado a Semi-Semi-chan el puesto de armador titular. Conociendo de primera mano el nivel de Semi-Semi-chan, entonces aquel Kenjirou debía ser, por lo mínimo, impresionante. Intentamos convencer a M. que recopilase más información a través de su _contacto_ del Shiratorizawa. Nos enseñó un dedo.

—Olvídenlo. Consíganse la información por su cuenta, trío de desgraciados.

No tiene mucha importancia esta anécdota, pero fue la primera vez que M. se enojó con nosotros desde que éramos amigos, y nos castigó con un silencio que se prolongó durante tres días. El domingo no se conectó a LINE. El lunes apenas le vimos el pelo, se pasó el día del brazo de su novia. Con Iwaizumi y Matsukawa nos preocupamos. Reconocimos que se nos había pasado la mano, y aquella tarde libre de práctica la utilizamos para recorrer Sendai en busca de profiteroles, que eran los pasteles favoritos de M. Le compramos una caja de seis unidades, monísimos. El martes llegamos muy temprano a la práctica matutina, esperando sorprenderlo.

Sin embargo, M. apareció en el vestuario del club de vóleibol muy tranquilo, y nos saludó con normalidad, de esa manera algo desganada con la que elevaba el mentón, y esa sonrisa un poco pedante, un poco cínica, que no sabíamos extrañábamos. Sin perder su ligereza en el trato, nos preguntó qué tal nos fue el fin de semana.

Nos dijo:

—Siento como si no nos hubiéramos visto en semanas. Qué raro.

No tiene mucha importancia, pero Matsukawa dejó el vestuario dando un portazo. No fue premeditado, le falló el cálculo. Regresó enseguida en sus pasos y se plantó frente a M. Le acomodó la camiseta, le estiró las mangas arremangadas, le subió la cremallera de la chaqueta hasta arriba. Luego le dijo:

—Acabas de estropear una reconciliación. ¿Lo sospechaba al menos? No, claro. Si te enojas, hazlo bien. Llega hasta el final. Se una persona de últimas consecuencias.

Como anécdota, apenas tiene importancia. Sin embargo, aquella pelea imaginaria con M., sumado a mi lesión, fueron los alicientes que necesitó Matsukawa para comenzar el proyecto de su vida: su _lista cien_.

.

.

A M. le preocupaba nuestra situación académica más de lo que nos preocupaba a nosotros mismo, y otro lunes sin entrenamiento, nos convenció de formar un club de estudio. Si acabamos aceptado, fue para que se callara.

Nos encontrábamos los cuatros de siempre más Osen-san, sentados en una amplia mesa de un café literario, estudiando para el primer simulacro de las pruebas de ingreso universitario. Cada uno estudiaba por su cuenta lo que más le apremiase. Lo importante era estar todos reunidos y motivarnos a estudiar, evitarnos flaquear en la contienda.

Fue Osen-san quien se percató de que Matsukawa era el único distraído del grupo de estudio. Le quitó su cuadernillo y leyó en voz alta para que todos la escuchásemos:

—¿«Cien cosas que hacer antes de morir»? ¿Te parece correcto estar perdiendo tu tiempo en esto, Issei-kun?

—Déjame ver —M. se hizo en posesión del cuadernillo. Una línea cruzó su frente a medida que sus ojos se movían por la hoja que sostenía—. Matsukawa, qué diantres. Por una razón formamos una comisión de estudio: ¡para estudiar!

M. me entregó el cuadernillo para que juzgase por mi cuenta. No alcancé a leerla con propiedad porque Matsukawa se abalanzó sobre mí y recuperó su cuadernillo.

—A ver, entiendo lo de la comisión, pero cómo quieres que me ponga a estudiar para la prueba que definirá mi futuro, si no tengo en claro qué es lo que quiero para mi futuro. Si me muero ahora, si en este preciso momento me muero, me iré con la certeza de haber vivido inútilmente. No me servirán de nada los logros acumulados si llevo una vida inútil, y lo más probable es que acabe reencarnándome en un molusco. Un animal que se refugia en una concha es todo lo contrario a mi espíritu. Será mi condenación. Será mi muerte espiritual absoluta.

—¿Qué? —preguntamos entre todos.

—¿Esto es por lo del club de fans de Oikawa? —continuó M. que era hábil relacionando conceptos—. Tienes que aprender a dejar ir los temas, Matt.

—No puedo. Añadieron una regulación debido al estúpido encanto de Oikawa. Y tú, M., no te sabes disculpar apropiadamente. No puedo permitirme que no se cree una regulación debido a algo relacionado conmigo; ni puedo no saber lo que es una reconciliación. Necesito morir sabiendo que he logrado hacer todo lo que una persona debiera vivir en la vida. Si voy a participar de esta comisión, necesito primero hacer esto.

—¡No digas eso!

—¡Esta lista lo es todo! —insistió.

Se formó un silencio entre nosotros. Iwaizumi le pidió a Matsukawa la lista.

—¿Tienen que ser «Cien cosas que hacer antes de morir»? ¿No podías ponerte un número más bajo?

—Cien es el número.

—Pero aquí solo tienes quince.

—Porque es una lista en progreso, Iwaizumi.

—Iwa-chan léenosla —pedí, al borde de la emoción—. Yo quiero saber cuáles son esas quince de cien cosas que debemos hacer.

—«Debemos» no. Es una cosa mía —protestó Matsukawa.

—No te cierres, Mattsun. Te podemos ayudar a terminar la lista.

Iwaizumi me ignoró. Le acercó la lista a su autor y le indicó una de las líneas.

—¿De verdad esto es lo primero en tu lista? —preguntó—, ¿por qué?

—Porque es algo que siento que debo descubrir.

—Iwa-chan no seas así y comparte.

Matsukawa decidió leer él. Decía la primera de la lista:

 **1**. Llorar hasta que no te queden lágrimas.

—Por qué me miran así —volvió a protestar—. Soy un tipo sensible.

Ninguno supo qué decir, ni siquiera Osen, quien se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo, algo inusual en ella. La voz neutra de Matsukawa no desgranaba emoción, pero sus dedos que arrugaban el papel lo delataban.

La que propicié yo:

 **2**. Lograr que se cree una regulación debido a algo que hayas hecho.

La de M.:

 **13**. Reconciliarte con alguien en un aeropuerto.

—¿Tiene que ser en un aeropuerto?

—Iwaizumi, las mejores reconciliaciones se dan en los aeropuertos. Cómo se te nota que te falta Hollywood.

Otras en su lista:

 **7**. Caminar descalzo sobre las brasas  
 **9**. Comer un animal vivo  
 **14**. Tirarte a la hermana de un colega

Matsukawa leyó esta en particular mirándome a mí. La última que llevaba escrita:

 **15**. Participar en un trío

La leyó mirando a M. y a Osen.

Osen le dio una patada bajo la mesa.

—Issei-kun eres un grosero.

La _Gremlin_ reunión sus pertenencias y se fue de allí. La comisión de estudio duró una sola tarde.

.

.

La famosa _Lista Cien_ , por su parte, no le duró una tarde a Matsukawa porque Matsukawa no era esa clase de persona que deja ir los temas. No, como ya he mostrado, él es de los tipos que se enfrascan y le dan mil vueltas a todo, es un obsesionado. Se pasó toda la semana volcado en su famosa _lista cien_ , y más. Se saltaba los almuerzos. Se olvidaba de sus deberes. Su rendimiento en las prácticas fue bajísimo. Tenía la cabeza en miles de lados y en ninguno a la vez. Borraba, rayaba, sobrescribía, no se podía hablar con él.

«Hacer el amor con una persona más alta que tú» le dio muchos problemas. Fue primero su tarea veintidós. No le convenció y la borró. La volvió a incluir como la tarea cuarenta y tres. La borró. Le preguntó a la capitana del club de básquet cuánto medía la chica más alta de su equipo. Y la más alta de las que jugaban en la prefectura. Estaba muy indeciso. Él era muy alto, y por ello se trataba de algo difícil de cumplir, y no sabía si valía tanto la pena. Finalmente «Hacer el amor con una persona más alta que tú» regresó como la tarea noventa y ocho y firmó al lado de ella, le sacó copia, y le entregó una de esas copias a M.

—Eres el abogado del grupo. Guárdala. Cuando te conviertas en notario, la firmamos.

—¿Es una lista secreta? Quiero decir, ¿esto es confidencial?

—No sé. Como mi abogado, dímelo tú.

M. le echó un vistazo rápido, nos tendió la lista a mí, a Iwaizumi y luego dijo: «no es necesario que el mundo lo sepa, pero al menos nosotros tenemos que estar enterados».

Al final, el mundo lo sabría, pero tiempo.

Algunas tareas de su lista eran inesperadamente sensibles, por ejemplo:

 **18**. Coger la mano de un recién nacido  
 **19**. Abrazar a un completo extraño  
 **77**. Enamorarte de verdad, hasta que duela.

Otras arriesgadas:

 **16**. Nadar con tiburones  
 **49**. Hacer el amor en un lugar público  
 **83**. Enterrarte vivo

Y otras divertidas:

 **45**. Apostar todos tus ahorros en una partida de póker  
 **48**. En un bar, invitar a todos a «la siguiente ronda» y pagarla  
 **57**. Ordeñar una vaca

—¿Acaso no fuiste a una granja educativa durante la primaria? —le pregunté. Incluso yo había ordeñado una vaca alguna vez.

—No. En primaria no hacía cosas divertidas. Por eso es importante que ordeñe a la puta vaca.

—¿Quieres ordeñar a la Vacatoshi? —preguntó M.—, porque si es así, definitivamente quiero ver aquello.

Matsukawa estuvo muy tentado de cambiar su tarea cincuenta y siete para incluir la tarea de M., pero finalmente no lo hizo. Dijo que encajaba perfecto con su tarea seis:

 **6**. Identificar a tu enemigo mortal y derrotarlo.

Sin embargo, su enemigo mortal no era la Vacatoshi porque ese era _mi_ enemigo mortal y personal. De elegir a alguien del Shiratorizawa, Tendou era quien más desagradaba a Mattsun (y en realidad, a cualquiera). Pero incluso Tendou quedaba desplazado de enemigo mortal, porque a quien realmente no pasaba, era a Osen-san. Nos lo confesó a mí e Iwaizumi un día que no estábamos con M.

—No la soporto. Cada día que pasa la aguanto menos.

—Es desagradable —admitió Iwaizumi—, pero puedes con la _Gremlin_.

—No lo entiendes, Iwaizumi. No tienes que lidiar con la _Gremlin_ en todas las clases. Yo pensaba que mi paciencia no tenía límites. Pero sí. Y estoy a tope.

—¿Qué sucedió? —insistió Iwaizumi—. Quiero decir… nunca le has dado mucha bola. Por qué de pronto te afecta.

—Porque se ha puesto especialmente quisquillosa conmigo. Me tiene en la mira, no sé por qué. Está pendiente de todos mis movimientos, los comenta a viva voz, los cuestiona en mi presencia…

Se pasó las manos por el cabello.

—Omítanme. Es un poco difícil de admitir. Estaba seguro de que no había nada que pudiese hacerme perder la paciencia.

—Es un Gremlin —le apoyé—. Le dimos agua, le dimos comida, y ahora sufrimos. ¿De verdad quieres hacer un trío con Osen?

—No debí haberle dicho eso.

De todas maneras, si acaso estaba agobiado, no se le notaba mucho, o lo ocultaba bien.

Su ambición por morir sin arrepentimientos no solo derivó en su proyecto de la _Lista Cien_ , sino que además le dio con que tenía que dejar un legado en Aoba Johsai. M. le recordó el mural. Si acaso eso no era suficiente legado, entonces no sabía qué lo sería.

—Ya, el mural está muy bien y todo. Pero es otro tipo de legado. Necesito dejar a una persona en Seijo que se convierta en yo mismo. Necesito dejar a mi esencia.

Como siempre he dicho: _las cosas de Mattsun_.

El chico a quien eligió para transmitir su legado era un tipo que no podía ser más contrario a Matsukawa. Se llamaba Kindaichi, tenía la cabeza en forma de nabo. Algunos puntos en común con Matsukawa era que ambos bordeaban el metro noventa, jugaban la misma posición en vóleibol, y el uniforme de Aoba Johsai les desfavorecía.

La presencia de Matsukawa intimidaba a quienes no lo conocían. Aunque el parte de enfermería señalaba que conservaba la misma altura que cuando ingresó en primer año, yo lo sentía más grande, quizá también más peludo. Sus comentarios fuera de lugar, junto a su tendencia a abstraerse, le convertían en una persona de difícil acceso. En los años que llevábamos jugando, había pulido su modo de juego a tal punto que se le podía considerar un bloqueador muy capaz, y también uno muy observador. Era un dolor de culo para los rematadores porque era el tipo de bloqueador que obligaba al atacante a reformular su estrategia en el aire. Cada vez que saltaba, sus largos brazos velludos trazaban una advertencia al más puro estilo del señor de los anillos: _por aquí no pasarás_ ; entonces el rematador no tenía más remedio que rematar hacia donde Matsukawa quería: directo a la defensa.

Kindaichi era consciente de que podía aprender mucho de Matsukawa, pero no se atrevía a pedirle consejo. Iwaizumi reparó en este inconveniente y trató de hablarlo con Matsukawa, explicarle que debía mostrarse más cercano a los _kohai_. «Trató» es la palabra clave aquí. No se puede razonar con tipos como Matsukawa, que oyen solo lo que quieren oír, y se quedó conque Kindaichi quería ser como él, igualito a él: un discípulo de la Mattsunmanía.

—¡No estoy diciendo eso! —trató se razonar Iwaizumi, al borde del colapso— ¡Lo único que quiere Kindaichi es que le ayudes con la técnica de bloqueo!

—O sea, a ser como yo. Por supuesto. Kindaichi es un tipo sensato.

Con M. nos mirábamos divertidos, sin deseos de intervenir.

De verdad, lo siento Kindaichi.

Así, luego que Iwaizumi fracasara en su intento, Matsukawa fue derecho a quitarle las rodilleras a Kindaichi y, sin miramientos, las arrojó a la basura.

—Yo no uso rodilleras, así que tú tampoco lo harás. Olvídate de prevenirte el dolor, y si te tienes que arrastrar por el suelo, quémate la piel a lo vikingo.

»Trata de no peinarte más. Entiendo que el cabello a lo nabo es tu estilo, pero el problema de los cepillos es que te ordenan los pensamientos, y no hay nada más desastroso que una cabeza con las neuronas ordenadas. Es mejor usar la secadora y, si acaso es necesario, úntate el pelo en gel. La clave está siempre en la entropía. Si no puedes mantener un estado máximo de desorden en tu cabeza, no podrás liberarte de la consciencia, y por tanto reprimirás a tu creatividad.

»Debes comer los dulces y bizcochos por capas, siempre desde afuera hacia adentro. Primero ve por la cobertura exterior, y avanza lentamente hasta llegar al centro. Es importante que respetes este orden. Es importante que no mezcles sabores o texturas distintas si se trata de una comida por capas.

»Y ya que hablamos de capas, la primera capa de pintura debe ser la más oleosa de todas. A medida que vayas añadiendo pintura encima, procura de ir disminuyendo las cantidades de aceite que apliques, de lo contrario acabarás con tus lienzos craquelados. No tengo idea cómo restaurar un lienzo craquelado.

»No te aconsejo pintar si no tienes una idea clara de lo que quieres traspasar al lienzo. No tiene nada de malo hacer un bosquejo previo en una croquera, y tampoco tiene nada de malo si, al momento de traspasar el dibujo al lienzo, haces modificaciones _a posteriori_. La composición es muy importante, y por eso intenta que la hoja de la croquera y el lienzo guarden las mismas proporciones. Sin embargo, a veces solo se conoce la composición correcta cuando la vas pintando en el lienzo en blanco, y si tienes que hacer correcciones en el proceso, esto tampoco es malo. En realidad, este punto puedes abarcarlo como quieras porque yo siempre estoy contradiciéndome. Necesitas el borrador, y necesitas reformularte mientras pintas el original. Así es también en la vida.

—Matsukawa, por última vez, lo que Kindaichi quiere saber es sobre tu técnica de bloqueo —suplicó Iwaizumi al borde del colapso.

—Ahhh… ¿bloqueo? Pues no hay una receta para eso, qué quieres que te diga. Pero sin dudas, sin rodilleras. Oikawa se aprovechará de tu altura y te obligará a saltar más alto para rematar. No importa. Siempre piensa que, si no logras rematar un pase de Oikawa, entonces es que no eres un buen jugador.

»Volviendo a los vikingos, tienes que curtir tu piel y hacerte insensible a las bajas temperaturas…

Iwaizumi estaba horrorizado. El pobre Kindaichi, completamente avergonzado, escribía a velocidad lo que Matsukawa le dictaba, que no tenía ni ton ni son. Con M. nos regresamos a casa por nuestra propia cuenta y pasamos a comer _ramen_ los dos. Decidimos que aquel sería problema de Iwaizumi.

—Es todo un caso ese Mattsun, ¿cierto M.? Nunca habla demasiado, y la media charla que se ha mandado.

—Que no se diga que no se mantiene en plena forma.

.

.

Después de la _Golden Week_ , una titi muy rara apareció en el gimnasio durante nuestro entrenamiento y tomó asiento en las graderías. Me resultaba vagamente familiar. Llevaba telarañas en el cabello, la línea del ojo pintada, y los labios de color negro. Como era tan rara, instintivamente le pregunté a Matsukawa quién era. Se encogió de hombros.

—La he visto en el corredor de los de segundo año. Por lo demás no tengo idea.

—Es la Cría Cuervos —dijo Yahaba, con un tono de voz que acusaba molestia—. Vamos en el mismo salón. Cada día que pasa, aparece con más telarañas. Está chalada.

—¿Cría Cuervos? —pregunté.

— _Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos_ —recitó M.—. Quiere decir que es muy importante educar con valores. Si no te preocupas de inculcar valores, luego no te molestes si no recibes gratitud.

—No. En este caso es literal —terció Yahaba—. Esa chica tiene un criadero de cuervos. Es difícil verlo desde la distancia, pero sus brazos están cubiertos de los arañazos y picadas que le dejan sus cuervos.

Bien sea, una lunática.

Me acerqué a ayudar a Iwaizumi con los balones.

—¿Por qué su rostro se me hace familiar, Iwa-chan?

—Porque la conocimos. El año anterior, durante la fiesta en lo de Yahaba, ¿te acuerdas? Aquella chica nos preguntó por Matsukawa.

—¿La del aro en la lengua?

—Esa misma.

Me acordaba. Lo supe con solo mirarla. Al final de las prácticas aquella gótica se le declararía a Matsukawa. Me emocioné. Nunca había presenciado una declaración. ¡Matsukawa! ¿La rechazaría? Parecía loca, así que no la iba a rechazar. Si Mattsun la reconocía de los pasillos (cosa que sí), quería decir que al menos le había llamado la atención. Pero aguarde Kami un momento: Matsukawa se echaría novia mientras yo seguía soltero. ¡Ahhhh! ¡Qué coraje! ¡Un dilema interno!

Para mi mayor fastidio, al entrenador Mizoguchi se le ocurrió enfocar el entrenamiento en bloqueo, precisamente. De todos los días para enfatizar bloqueo, ¿justo ahora?, ¿coincidencia? ¡Mizoguchi casamentera! Matsukawa se lució sin habérselo propuesto, y me fastidiaba que el desgraciado no se equivocara. ¡Qué desesperanza! Mi dramatismo subió a nivel Shakespeare.

Al finalizar las prácticas, ocurrió lo que todos esperábamos. La chica se acercó a Matsukawa y le solicitó «un poco de su tiempo». M. me dio un codazo y me arrastró hacia el vestuario.

—¡No seas aguafiestas, M.! ¿No te da un poco de curiosidad? Déjame escuchar, aunque sea el principio.

—Ni hablar. Ya cuando escuches una sola palabra, no te querrás mover.

Yahaba caminaba detrás de nosotros. Se le notaba en el rostro que compartía mi mismo tipo de enfado. Matsukawa con novia y los demás mortales de solteritos.

Una vez en los vestuarios nos pusimos a cotorrear al estilo de Aoba Johsai. Yahaba, quién era el que más conocía a la gótica, hizo tronar sus nudillos. Concordamos en que harían una pareja muy exentica.

—M., ¿crees que Osen te acepte una cita doble con Mattsun y la Cría Cuervos?

—Olvídalo. Aunque… —y no dijo nada más. Le producía curiosidad el hecho de ver a Matsukawa en una situación tan cursi como puede serlo una cita doble.

Como Matsukawa todavía no regresaba al vestuario, y ya iba media hora desde que acabó la práctica, sospechamos que se fue directo a su casa, para evitarse el enfrentamiento directo con nosotros, así decidimos regresar a nuestras casas. Descubrimos que en realidad seguía hablando con la chica gótica, enzarzados en una especie de discusión, en la misma posición en la que los habíamos dejado. Nos miramos perplejos. ¿Cómo era posible que todavía siguiesen allí? ¿Ya eran novios? ¿No lo eran? Miramos al unísono a Iwaizumi, depositando en él nuestra confianza.

Iwaizum se hizo oír.

—Oye Matsukawa, nosotros ya nos vamos. No queda nadie en el vestuario así que deja con llave.

Acto seguido lanzó las llaves, que Matsukawa agarró en el aire.

—Bien sea. Nos enteraremos mañana —concluyó Iwaizumi.

—No volveremos a depositar nuestra confianza en ti —lo regañé.

Me respondió con un cabezazo.

No quería esperarme al otro día. Al llegar a casa, después de cenar, le escribí por LINE a Matsukawa. Al mismo tiempo, M. me escribió a mí. Si acaso yo sabía algo. Él no sabía nada. Iwaizumi dormía.

 **M.** : Sé que ha salido con otras chicas, pero nunca lo he visto de novio, me da mucha curiosidad.  
 **O.** : ¿OTRAS CHICAS? ¿YA HA TENIDO OTRAS NOVIAS?  
 **M.** : Sí, claro. Ha tenido dos.  
 **O.** : KHÉ  
 **M.** : Acuérdate. La manca y la sin diente. En las vacaciones de primavera. Acuérdate.  
 **O.** : ¿PERO KHÉÉÉ?  
 **M.** : ¿No te dijo? Haz memoria porque sé que te lo ha dicho.

Llamé a M. porque necesitaba oírlo, no leerlo sino oírlo, con su voz desganada, su dejo pedante, no me importaba. Desconocía ese lado reservado de Matsukawa tan impropio. Me acordaba que la primavera anterior salió con una chica, un rollete tonto en el que le cambió la voz, e hizo crujir sus dedos antes vomitarnos los detalles. Pero ya iban dos rolletes tontos y me dio la impresión de que podía haber más bajo las aguas. Y que podrían venirse otros en el futuro.

—¿Una manca y una chica sin diente? ¿De verdad?

 _—Ya sé. Debe ser esa obsesión por la asimetría._

—Es raro. ¿Por qué es tan raro? Con tal expediente es imposible que rechace a esa titi tan gótica. Qué envidia. Necesito una novia.

 _—¿En eso piensas?_

—No seas egoísta. No puedes ser tú el único que tenga una cita doble con Mattsun. Yo también quiero vivir eso.

 _—Ahhh, ¡el egoísta eres tú!_

—¡M. nunca sirves cuando te necesito!

Le escribí a Lentes-chan. Cómo estaba, qué era de su vida, si acaso estaba dispuesta a volver a intentarlo, una segunda vez.

No sé por qué lo hice. Me sentía vacío y solitario. Ya sabía que no me gustaba para nada Lentes-chan, pero a esa parte tonta mía la hacía ilusión que los tres tuviéramos novias.

.

.

Sin embargo, Matsukawa no se había hecho novio de nadie. La tal titi gótica era miembro del club de arte y trató de convencerlo de que se cambiara de club. Lo sentí como una puñalada trapera.

—No me voy a ir, Oikawa. Le dije que no me iría. Voleibol hasta el final, como te he prometido.

Pero yo no lo oía. Para mí la culpa era de M., quien no nos dejó espiar la falsa declaración. De habernos quedado, podríamos haber evitado la desgracia. Se lo dije así tal cual a M., delante de todos.

—¿Declaración? —preguntó Matsukawa, y en su rostro tan neutro, vimos a través de sus ojos, repasar la conversación acaecida la noche anterior, y como ciertas dudas se aclaraban en su interior—. Ahora todo tiene más sentido.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Las cosas que decía. Bien, parece que sí soy novio de esa chica. Sí, eso debe ser.

—¿Matsukawa lo dices en serio? —preguntó Iwaizumi. Como todos allí, estábamos confundidísimos— Cómo es posible que tú tampoco estés seguro. Estuviste en esa conversación, ¿Cierto?

—No sé, no siempre le ponía atención. Tenía ese aro en la lengua y me distraía. Lo hacía chocar contra sus dientes. Sonaba _tiki-tiki-tiki-tiki_. Igual que Avelina, mi gallina. _Tiki-tiki-tiki_.

—¿Ni siquiera lo sospechaste? —le pregunté—, cuando pidió expresamente hablar contigo, ¿no se te ocurrió de qué podría tratarse?

—Es que podría ser cualquier cosa.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Estaba cantadísimo! ¿Acaso nunca has visto una declaración? ¿Al menos en algún dorama? ¡En qué planeta vives!

No sé por qué me enfadó tanto. En eso llegó Yahaba. Corrimos hacia él, a preguntarle qué noticias manejaba de la chica gótica. Eran compañeros de salón, debía de saberlo. Nos miró casi que ofendido.

—¿Por qué tendría que saber yo? Pregúntenle a Matsukawa-san.

—¡Yahaba! ¡Con esa actitud no conseguirás llenar mis zapatos!

Iwaizumi me puso en mi lugar. M. le explicó al confundido de Yahaba que Matsukawa no se había enterado de que se le habían declarado, hasta hace apenas unos minutos atrás, por nosotros.

Fue una mañana agitada. M. pinchó a Matsukawa durante toda la práctica. Le dijo que tenía que hablar con aquella chica. Que quizá se había hecho ilusiones. Que no estaba bien jugar con el corazón de las personas. Yo también quería que hablara con ella, para que le dejara muy claro que no se uniría al club de arte. Iwaizumi se unía tanto a las voces de M. como a las mías. Luego le dijo a Kindaichi, el supuesto depositario del legado de Matsukawa, que borrara aquello de sus registros. Que, cuando una chica pidiera hablar con él, escuchara todo lo que tenía que decirle, porque siempre hay que escuchar a las personas, porque es un modo de demostrar respeto.

A Matsukawa no le sentó nada aquel comentario.

—No puedes entenderlo, Iwaizumi. No es algo que pueda controlar. ¿Por qué tratas de cambiarme?

—Yo no…

—Está bien, no importa. Déjalo —dijo Matsukawa más a sí mismo que a Iwaizumi.

No se quedó de brazos cruzados. Acabada la práctica matutina, fue directo a buscar a su supuesta novia. Con M. e Iwaizumi intercambiamos miradas. ¿Deberíamos seguirlo, apoyarlo? ¿Deberíamos dejarlo solo, darle intimidad? La campana respondió por nosotros. Durante la mañana le escribimos mensajes en LINE que no respondió, y para el primer descanso fuimos hasta su salón a pedir explicación. Osen hablaba con él feliz de la vida.

—¿Qué te pasó en la cara? —le preguntamos al unísono. Unas marcas rojas bajaban por ambas mejillas de Matsukawa.

Osen aplaudió divertidísima.

—Esa gótica le rajó la cara con sus propias uñas de vampira, ¿no es súper gracioso?

—¿Te lavaste esas heridas? ¿Te las desinfectaste? —le preguntó Iwaizumi—. Tienes que desinfectártelas.

Y sin más, Iwaizumi arrastró a Matsukawa haste el baño. M. fue tras de él. Yo me rezagué a propósito: Osen me tenía harto.

—¿Puedes, por un momento, demostrar un poco de empatía? Mattsun lo está pasando mal.

—¿De qué hablas? Acaba de hacerse novia, ¿cómo en los cielos estará pasándolo mal? ¿O es que tú cuando te echas una novia te deprimes? Tooru-kun qué raro eres, con razón te dejan todas.

Me dio la impresión de que hablábamos cosas distintas.

—¿No viste los rasguños que le hizo? ¡Por supuesto que no están saliendo!

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Acaban de sellar su amor! Podrás ser una mente prodigiosa del fútbol, pero de lo demás, no sabes nada.

—Vóleibol. Juego vóleibol. M. también juega vóleibol. ¡Deberías saberlo!

—Sí, eso mismo. No te pongas quisquilloso que ambos son deportes de balón.

Me mordí el puño para evitar enseñarle el dedo que se merecía. M., cómo las eliges, ¿eh? Corrí hasta el baño de varones, donde hallé a mis amigos reunidos junto a los lavabos, riéndose a carcajadas. Mi furia se evaporó con solo verlos. Abrí uno de los grifos y le tiré agua a Matsukawa. Intentó huir, pero entre M. e Iwaizumi lo agarraron, dejándome aplicar justicia.

.

.

—¿Será ella demasiado rara para Matsukawa, o Matsukawa será demasiado raro para ella? —filosofó M. una tarde en que nos hallábamos los dos descansando bajo el sol.

Había transcurrido casi dos semanas desde que Matsukawa comenzara su noviazgo con aquella chica gótica. Dado que la Cría Cuervos tenía sus responsabilidades en el club de arte, manejaba sus propios horarios. No siempre almorzaban juntos, no siempre se los veía juntos en los descansos, y no siempre volvían juntos a casa. Las veces que sí almorzaban juntos, o compartían juntos el descanso, o volvían juntos a casa, se trataban con distancia, de un modo muy japonés, actitud que hacía en cualquiera menos en Matsukawa. Siempre me sorprendía, por lo uno o por lo otro. Me preguntaba cómo se comportarían cuando nadie los veía, en la intimidad.

¿Sería un amante cariñoso? ¿Un apático? ¿O un bufón? No podía imaginármelo de ninguna manera.

Me sentía tan perezoso que, de ser cualquier otro tema, menos interesante, habría fingido que dormía. Hice visera con mis manos y traté de mirar a M, quien tenía el sol a sus espaldas.

—Son casos de rareza distinta, ¿no te parece? —prosiguió M. Aunque su rostro estaba cubierto por las sombras, la coronilla de su cabello brillaba de color fuego, lo que añadía mucha intensidad a sus palabras.

—Es cierto. Ves a esa chica e inmediatamente piensas: «qué titi tan rara, ¿cuál es el propósito de esas telarañas?».

—Sí, ¿cuál será el propósito?

—En cambio, vez a Matsukawa y… la desbordante nada.

—Hasta que lo conoces. Solo cuando lo conoces te das cuenta de que es un tipo raro.

—Súper raro.

—Rarísimo.

Nos reímos. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado desde que nos hicimos amigos?

—Pero «raro» es una palabra fea para un amigo —prosiguió M.

—Digamos que está loco como una cabra. ¿Te parece?

—¿Y su novia?

—No, ella no. Ella es rara rarísima. De las raras rarísimas con telarañas en el pelo. Iwaizumi las odia, ¿sabías? Para él, las telarañas son símbolo de falta de higiene.

—No lo sabía, pero no me sorprende viniendo de Iwaizumi-san.

Nos quedamos callados. Había dicho que «Iwaizumi odiaba las telarañas» pero mi comentario apuntaba a algo más amplio que unas meras telarañas y M. había captado mi insinuación. No nos simpatizaba aquella gótica Cría Cuervos. No por algo que ella hubiese hecho o dicho, parecía una especie de ley de la naturaleza que no nos cayeran bien las novias de los colegas.

Aunque a diferencia de M., que tenía que dividir su tiempo entre nosotros y su novia (y cuando decidía mezclarnos era una desgracia nuclear), nada parecía haber cambiado entre nosotros y Matsukawa. No nos había reemplazado por alguien más, como yo muchas veces hice, pero tampoco nos hablaba de su relación, los que nos motivaba a recelar. De todas las cosas que se callaba, nunca lo creí reservado en esto.

Quizá porque era rara. Había arañado a Matsukawa hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar. No estaba ni loca ni chiflada. Era Rara. Rarísima. No nos caía mal, solo que nos incomodaba.

—¿Crees que Lentes-chan quiera volver conmigo? —suspiré.

—¿De verdad? ¿Quieres volver a intentarlo con esa estirada?

Por supuesto, Lentes-chan tampoco les agradaba a mis colegas.

Rodé por el pasto hasta chocar con el costado de M. y traté de acurrucarme bajo su brazo. No me funcionó. Esas maniobras solo me las aceptaba Iwaizumi. M. me apartó de su lado y pronto nos encontramos luchando. El desgraciado me venció.

Me dijo, si tanto me importaba, podía pedirle a Osen-san de que hablara con Lentes-chan. Le pedí que lo hiciera. Al cabo de unos días Lentes-chan me escribió al teléfono. Me preguntó qué tal me encontraba, y si me apetecía ir al centro comercial con ella. Hace tiempo que no iba al cine. Había una de terror, bastante mala según la crítica, pero ella pensaba que podía ser muy graciosa. Me habló de sus calificaciones en el colegio, de sus compañeras que le causaban disgustos. De su gata llamada Seraphine, a quien habían atropellado recientemente y producto del golpe tuvieron que amputarle una pierna. Yo leía y respondía a intervalos regulares, fastidiado conmigo mismo, por ser esa clase miserable de persona que necesita constantemente la aprobación de sus pares, y aún al tanto de mis debilidades, no hacer nada por remediarlo.

No había motivos para volver con Lentes-chan, pero fui súper coqueto, súper amable, y el fin de semana nos dimos una cita en el cine. No recuerdo qué película vimos finalmente, no recuerdo de qué se trataba. Después de dejarnos chupetones por todos lados, decidimos volver a intentarlo.

.

.

Por entonces había un concurso de pintura organizado por el museo de Sendai. Había una todos los años, y el tema de aquella vez era _virtudes del japón contemporáneo_. La Cría Cuervos no sabía cómo convencer a Matsukawa de que participara, y decidió plantear el tema en la cita triple a la que nos arrastró M. Estúpido M. y su afán por lograr que Osen tuviese amigas.

Ese día estábamos atrapados en un salón de té. Se había largado a llover como nunca y llevábamos una hora esperando que escampara.

La Cría Cuervos esperaba que M. y yo intercediéramos en su causa. Hablaba moviendo las manos, cuyas largas y negras uñas me hacían recelar. Si no fuera por esas uñas asesinas, le habría replicado de que Matsukawa no estaba en el club de arte, sino en el de vóleibol, y con los _playoffs_ encima, era insensato de su parte plantear que Matsukawa enfocara su tiempo y energía en algo que ya había dejado en claro que no le interesaba.

Esperaba que M. sí se atreviese a decir estas ideas que yo juzgaba de comunes, pero con solo mirarlo me di cuenta que sus pensamientos discurrían por un camino totalmente contrario al mío. Y yo también me acordé del mural, de lo difícil que le fue a M. convencer a Matsukawa que lo pintara. Algo lo hacía recelar. Con su dedo, M. repasó los contornos de la taza frente a él, ordenando sus ideas.

—Hay concursos todos los años, ¿cierto? Sé que el maestro de arte ha tratado de persuadir a Matsukawa de que se presente desde el primer año de preparatoria. Es normal que lo haya rechazado todas las veces, especialmente considerando la proximidad del concurso con los _playoffs_.

¡Cierto! ¡Muy cierto! ¡Gracias M.!

—No obstante, _virtudes del japón contemporáneo_ debería ser un tema que te interese, Matt.

¡Por un carajo M.! ¡Qué necesidad había!

El rostro de Matsukawa acusaba un sentir similar al mío, del tipo: ¿cuál es tu bando, cacho cabrón? Familiarizado con la expresión de M. cuando se ponía abogado, me di cuenta de que Matsukawa se hubo molestado.

—Está bien, tiraré del anzuelo, M. ¿Por qué debería interesarme un tema así?

—Porque es un título cínico, y seguro te sientes tentado a denunciar ese cinismo.

—Es cierto, es una estupidez de tema —aceptó, mucho menos molesto—, pero como siempre, me sobreestimas.

—Y tú te subestimas mucho —dijo la Cría Cuervos, con sus uñas largas posadas sobre el hombro de Matsukawa—. No entiendo cuál es tu problema con el arte. Siempre estás pintando, pero te niegas a mezclarte con otros pintores. ¿Es porque te parecemos unos elitistas, cierto? ¿Unos _esnobs_? ¿O unos hípsters alumbrados? Y, sin embargo, uno de tus mejores amigos proviene de las familias más ricas de todo Sendai, de la misma flor y nata de la ciudad.

—¿Estás hablando de mi novio? —Osen parecía a punto de un nuevo ataque de rabia. M. le acercó a Osen su propia taza de té, en un intento por distraerla.

—Pero no todos somos así, Issei-kun —insistió la Cría Cuervos, ajena al peligro—. Deberías darnos una oportunidad.

Matsukawa se giró hacia su novia, esta vez definitivamente molesto.

—Ya está. Otra vez me estás vendiendo el club de arte. No abandonaré el voleibol, ni participaré en ningún concurso. No quiero hacerlo pues porque no, y ya está.

M. y yo intercambiamos miradas temerosas. Una cosa era _angry_ Osen, pero ¿ _angry_ Mattsun? Una faceta que definitivamente no me esperaba. Como si los Dioses oyeran nuestras súplicas internas, dejó de llover. Al fin podíamos salir de ese apestoso local de té y dar por concluida aquella apestosa cita triple. Tras pagar, nos despedimos de nuestras novias. Nos excusamos. Les dijimos que era urgente y necesario visitar a nuestro amigo Iwaizumi, quien para su desgracia seguía soltero porque ninguna chica podía quererlo.

Osen-san y Lentes-chan se tomaron del brazo y se despidieron rápidamente, dejando atrás a la Cría Cuervos. Me sentí un poco mal por ella, porque era evidente que no encajaba con ninguno de nosotros, solo podía encajar con Matsukawa, y acababan de pelearse. M. hizo detener un taxi que cedió a la novia de Mattsun. Retrocedimos un poco para que se despidieran.

Me gusta el momento justo después de una lluvia. El aire está un poco más fresco y huele a tierra mojada. Caminamos por las calles húmedas, chapoteando entre las pozas de agua.

—Seguramente Iwa-chan vaya al parque —comenté—, después de la lluvia siempre salen bichejos que a él le gusta cazar.

—¿Todavía tiene ese emprendimiento de vender escarabajos a los niños de primaria?

—No, M., ya no. Caza bichos de puro gusto.

—¿De verdad iremos donde Iwaizumi? —preguntó Matsukawa.

—Por supuesto —repuso M.— No podemos rechazarlo porque sea un friki de los artrópodos y por ese motivo no tenga novia. ¿Por qué no tiene novia?

—Porque es muy feo —dije yo.

—Seguro, eso dices —Matsukawa traía una sonrisa maligna—. En el fondo sabes que Iwaizumi está enamorado de ti y viceversa.

Yo que empezaba a acostumbrarme que mis amigos insinuaran que mi amistad con Iwaizumi era más que amistad, los dejé hablar a sus anchas. Aunque sí me molestaba que señalaran como un defecto que alguien se pudiera enamorar de mí.

—Ah, sí, es cierto —apoyó M. sin mucho entusiasmo, esquivando las charcas en el camino—. Oikawa, ¿cuándo romperás con tu novia?

—Ya estás en el límite de tiempo —continuó Matsukawa.

—De hecho, ya estás en el tiempo extra. Será mejor que comiences a prepararte para el fin y aceptar tu amor por Iwaizumi-san.

—Qué tontera dicen ahora. ¿Límite de tiempo?

—Lo máximo que te ha durado cualquier novia son dos semanas.

—M., ni hablar. ¿Dos semanas?

—Tengo los registros, puedo enseñártelos.

—¿Por qué se preocupan por mí? El que está en tiempo extra es Mattsun. ¿Hasta cuándo aguantarás a la Cría Cuervos? Es obvio que no te gusta tanto.

—Es cierto, no me gusta tanto. Me gusta su aro en la lengua.

Me adelanté un poco para verle la expresión del rostro y comencé a caminar de espaldas. Era ahora o nunca.

—¿De verdad? ¿Es especial ese aro en la lengua?

—Ya te gustaría a ti que la estirada de Lentes-chan tuviese uno.

—Es algo que me da curiosidad —insistí—. ¿Nunca se lo saca? ¿Incluso cuando…?

—Incluso cuando.

—¿No te da asco?

Se encogió de hombros. No podía explicármelo. Que rompiera con Lentes-chan y me buscara mi propia gótica. Son de esas experiencias que no se cuentan, se sienten.

M. le preguntó a Matsukawa cómo se sentía. Lo quedamos mirando como si fuera un estúpido. Entonces especificó que cómo se sentía tras discutir con su novia frente a los demás.

—Nada especial.

—¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera remordimientos?

—Hablaré con ella cuando llegue a casa.

Llegamos al parque, donde no estaba Iwaizumi. Bien sea, lo había subestimado. Nos encaminamos hasta su casa, no a muchas calles de allí. M., que nunca dejaba ir nada, le preguntó a Matsukawa qué cosa, aparte del aro, le gustaba de su novia, y si había otro motivo para seguir con ella.

Matsukawa respondió que, dado la naturaleza por cómo empezó la relación entre ambos, estaba esperando que ella lo dejase a él. Su estética era interesante, gótica con un punto barroca, todo lo opuesto al buen gusto, lo que le intrigaba. Cada vez que la visitaba en su casa, en su habitación, se sentía fascinado por ese estilo que clasificaba de «emo rococó», con la cama de edredón negro lleno de encajes, una veintena de cojines a juego, la colección de muñecas victorianas sin cabeza, y el cuervo embalsamado en el dintel de la puerta. Parecía un cuento de Poe.

—¿Has ido a su casa? —preguntó M. con la voz tensa— ¿Y ella? ¿Ha ido a la tuya?

—¿A mi casa? Ni hablar. Ya sabes que no invito a nadie a mi casa. Los únicos de Seijou que la conocen son ustedes, que llegaron a traición y por cuenta propia.

Encontramos a Iwaizumi en la entrada. Había aprovechado que acababa de escampar para leer _mangas_ en el frescor de la tarde. Por supuesto —razonamos—, Iwaizumi tenía toda la culpa de seguir soltero. Estaba leyendo un _manga_ _shoujo_ que no se tomó la molestia de ocultar. Se reía a carcajadas, feliz de la vida. Lo único que nos pedía era que alguno de nosotros leyera aquel _shoujo_ , para poder comentarlo.

No le interesaban los detalles de nuestra cita triple, en todo caso se lo contamos igual. Iwaizumi no entendía para qué salíamos con chicas que «no nos gustaban tanto», y ni Matsukawa ni yo tuvimos el coraje de explicárselo.

Después de mucha charla intrascendental, fue M. quien le hizo la pregunta prohibida a Iwaizumi.

—¿Entonces es verdad de que eres virgen?

—Sí, _todavía_ —replicó él sin ningún rastro de pudor—. ¿Por qué es tan importante para ustedes?

—No es porque seas homo y te guste Oikawa, ¿o sí?

—¿Lo preguntas en serio? —dije yo, incapaz de mantenerme al margen por más tiempo.

—Es que a lo mejor nadie le ha preguntado y necesita decirlo.

—Esto es increíble —Iwaizumi se puso de pie, dejando sus _mangas_ bajo la axila—. Vienen a mi casa solo a insultarme. ¿A mí? ¿Gustarme esta mugre de mejor amigo? ¿Conociendo la poca vergüenza con la que trata a todas las novias que ha tenido? No, jamás. Ni de coña.

—Hey, no te fastidies —le dijo Matsukawa, invitándolo a tomar asiento—. Teníamos que preguntarlo.

Nos faltaba madurar. No lográbamos comprender la profundidad del afecto. Incluso M., que llevaba años saliendo con Osen-san, no lo entendía del todo. Ya que estábamos en ambiente de confesiones, me atreví a preguntarle a M. qué edad tenía cuando hizo el amor con Osen-san la primera vez. Una sonrisa boba aflojó sus labios. Sus orejas se tornaron de un rojo brillante.

—El día que cumplí quince.

—¿Así de precoz? M. pero si tú eres un puritano.

—¿Qué se siente llevar tantos años con la misma persona? —quiso saber Matsukawa—. ¿No te aburre un poco? ¿No quisieras… experimentar sabores nuevos?

—¿Sabores, has dicho?

—Eso he dicho. Otras personas, nuevos labios. Sabores, en resumen.

M. negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando ya llevas un buen tiempo con la misma persona, se vuelve parte de ti, de tu rutina. No digo que se trate de una costumbre, y tampoco que el motivo de por qué sigo con ella sea ese. No importa lo que suceda, sé que alguien estará allí, en las buenas o en las malas, y es una sensación reconfortante, un buen sentimiento. Como correr en una pradera cuyo pasto es largo y suave, y hace una brisa que te trae el olor de las flores. Al final de día, no importa lo que pase, sé que no estoy solo.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, reflexionando lo que acababa de decir M. Yo nunca había sentido nada similar y no podía comprender su reflexión, pero tenía la impresión de que había dicho algo profundo y con sentido. Matsukawa no pensaba así, para él era superficial y vacío, y se lo dijo:

—No te creo. Lo que pasa es que la _Gremlin_ debe ser ridículamente buena en la cama.

—Te odio.

—El amor no debería ser rutinario, sino creación y creación y creación. Debería ser la llama al viento que lucha por no extinguirse. No la calma, sino la tempestad. No el césped de la pradera, sino la maleza en una ciénaga. Y la hallarías: en los terremotos más violentos, en las grietas más profundas, en los tifones más arrasadores. Esa energía vital, incontrolable y temible. Porque es lo que pone en marcha todo lo bueno y todo lo malo en este universo. Es la maquinaria por quien giran las estrellas y los planetas a su alrededor. El amor. Sí. La virtud del Japón, los hijos de Amaterasu, sacan la grava como si se tratase de lava, y todo quema a su alrededor.

—Te volviste loco.

Ya no sabíamos de qué hablaba, pero él parecía haber experimentado una epifanía. Nos dejó con la boca abierta, sin capacidad de réplica. Literalmente nos dejó. Salió corriendo hasta su casa y esa noche pintó un lienzo de dimensiones modestas. Al día siguiente, me pidió permiso para faltar a la práctica. Solo un día, nada más. En realidad fueron dos días. Inscribió el lienzo al concurso y luego se enfocó en vóleibol. Su novia a veces lo esperaba sentada en las graderías, otras veces no. Empezaron los _playoffs_.

Derroté a mi rival Tobio-chan y Aoba Johsai llegó a la final de la prefectura frente a Shiratorizawa. El frenético de Tendou tuvo la _cortesía_ de presentarnos al tal Kenjirou, no sé con qué objeto. Semi-Semi-chan, con su flamante cabello a lo rockstar, le estrechó un brazo a Iwaizumi. Intercambiaron varias palabras e incluso compartieron unas risas. No daba crédito.

—No te preocupes —me dijo Matsukawa—, sigues siendo el favorito de Iwaizumi.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Has puesto una cara de sorpresa absoluta.

—Por supuesto. No sabía que tenía amigos en el Shiratorizawa. ¿Tu sabías?

—Todo el mundo es amigo de Iwaizumi. Acéptalo. Tiene más llegada que tú.

Lo intentamos, lo dimos todo, y perdimos otra vez. Semi era, a mi gusto, mejor armador que Kenjirou. Pero aquel otro chico, lo que tenía a su favor, era un fervor incontrolable y absoluto por la Vaca. Sin ningún reparo, totalmente carente de piedad, concentró el ataque del Shiratorizawa en la Vacatoshi hasta drenarlo, hasta casi agotarlo, a fin de aplastarnos.

Lo intentamos, lo dimos todo, y fuimos vencidos.

La Cría Cuervos de pie a un costado del gimnasio, con su cabello cubierto de telarañas, con sus brazos picados, sus labios negros, le tendió una mano amiga a Matsukawa y le dio un abrazo. Le dijo:

—Estuvo magnífico. Eres magnífico.

Luego añadió:

—Ganaste. Sacaste el primer premio. El museo comprará tu obra.

Y me di cuenta, en medio de la derrota, que ella no era tan rara. Que hacía lo que podía. Como yo mismo, como Osen-san, la Cría Cuervos adolecía su adolescencia. Lo suyo no era salir compulsivamente con chicas o ser un _gremlin_ a tiempo completo. Lo suyo era llenarse la cabeza de telarañas.

.

.

No participó en muchos concursos de pinturas, pero en los poco que se atrevió, si acaso no ganó, obtuvo una mención honrosa. En general, era de una política anti-concursos. En general, era de una política pro-anti. Con el tiempo se volvería vegetariano, ecologista, y una especie de «anarquista conceptual ideológico», sea lo que sea aquello. En la facultad le dio por leer a Bakunin, hasta que se hartó e hizo todos sus libros papel maché. Matsukawa tenía las ideas claras, y cuando no, seguía sus instintos: vivió su ley.

Aquel concurso que ganó, estando en su último año de preparatoria, fue su primer concurso y su primera victoria. El lienzo de dimensiones modestas se halla en el museo de arte de Sendai, y desde que su nombre adquirió cierta fama, aquel lienzo pasó a formar parte de la exposición permanente del museo.

Tras mi regreso del extranjero, le pedí a Iwaizumi que me acompañara a ver dicho lienzo. Nos sentamos en una banca frente a la pintura y seleccionamos en la audioguía la pista que hablaba de Matsukawa.

— _Matsukawa Issei nació en marzo de 199x, en el hospital de Sendai. De padre desconocido y madre pintora, fue adoctrinado en las artes plásticas por su progenitora desde muy temprana edad. En 200X, a raíz de un trágico incendio incapacitaría a su madre de por vida, Matsukawa fue entregado en adopción a sus tíos maternos, a la edad de nueve años. Aquel suceso marcaría el destino artístico de su obra, en la que el fuego se ha convertido en uno de sus motivos más recurrentes. A los diecisiete años, sin tutores formales, había logrado convertirse por perseverancia propia en un pintor avezado, como un auténtico autodidacta, lo que se patenta especialmente en su manera original de tratar la perspectiva y la iluminación, al margen de los cánones clásicos. Su obra_ Virtudes del Japón Contemporáneo _, fue pintado para el concurso de igual nombre, organizado por la municipalidad de Sendai, ganando el primer premio. Cabe destacar que fue el primer concurso al que se presentó Matsukawa-sensei, y su victoria fue unánime. El espectador puede ver cómo las llamas consumen a un grupo de personas de rostros ambiguos, mientras hablan por teléfonos, firman documentos, y parecen más preocupadas de otros temas que de las llamas que los consumen. La composición sigue una especie de espiral que sale del cuadro, y la fuente de luz es muy original, pues si bien las llamas deberían emitir la suficiente luz como para iluminar los rostros de las personas que consumen, estas están sumidos en las sombras. Se ha especulado que…_

Me quité los audífonos y miré por mí mismo el lienzo. Era realmente un cuadro pequeño. Yo, acostumbrado a sus murales, todavía me costaba entender cómo era que Matsukawa concebía una idea, y por qué decidía que unas necesitaban murallas kilométricas, y a otras, como la que tenía en frente, le bastaba con un bloc de 1/4. La pintura la sentía tan diminuta, confinada en aquellas dimensiones modestas, que sentía que algo se me escapaba.

—Quién habrá escrito este guion —preguntó Iwaizumi, dejando sus audífonos junto a los míos—. Matsukawa lo habría detestado.

—¿Lo dices por lo de sus padres? ¿O por lo de «autodidacta»?

Por esos días de preparatoria nosotros creíamos que los padres de Matsukawa eran sus padres biológicos. Digo «nosotros» pero puede que M. ya lo supiera.

—Según lo que alguna vez me comentó M., Mattsun no quería que le pasara lo de Akutagawa.

—¿Qué le sucedió a Akutagawa?

—Esa tendencia de que analizaran toda su obra literaria como fruto del trauma de su niñez, como si de haber tenido una infancia normal, su genio creativo no habría desatado. O bien, que su genio creativo solo se explica por su experiencia traumática.

—Cuando nosotros lo conocimos no era famoso.

—¿Te duele que entonces no nos lo haya dicho?

—No, no es eso. En realidad, lo entiendo. Para él, ellos eran sus padres. Nunca nos mintió, ¿cierto? Fueron las personas que lo criaron, las que soportaron todas sus rarezas, y lo apoyaron hasta el final. No todos los padres hacen eso. Mis propios padres cuestionan todavía muchas de mis decisiones adultas.

Regresé la mirada al lienzo.

Siempre me pregunté por qué habría ganado aquel concurso. No criticaba su arte, pero me costaba entender cómo un montón de profesionales que no se daban cuentan que ardían en las llamas, podía ser considerado la representación de las _virtudes del japón contemporáneo_. ¿Sería por aquello de la iluminación surrealista del lienzo? ¿Sería eso de la «composición en espiral»? No entendía nada del lenguaje del arte, para mí su victoria se resumía en que los otros trabajos presentados fueron francamente malos.

Recordé la premiación. Se celebró en el auditorio del museo, y como ocurrió en horas de la mañana, durante las clases, Iwaizumi, M. y yo nos fugamos. Con los exámenes ya rendidos, hasta los profesores se dieron una pausa.

Había más gente de la que me esperaba, de distintas escuelas. Incluso había chicos con el uniforme del Shiratorizawa, aunque yo no tenía idea quienes serían. Después de las menciones honrosas, Matsukawa subió al estrado a recibir su diploma. Yo pensé que por fin sería el día que le vería una reacción espontánea, una muestra de sincera alegría, pero no fue el caso. Parecía un poco aburrido, un poco abrumado. M. se sentía tan contrariado como yo, en cambio Iwaizumi dijo: «es porque no nos ha visto» y entre medio de los aplausos, chifló y gritó el nombre de Mattsun. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, de la sorpresa, y nosotros decidimos darnos por satisfechos. No se podía luchar con un rostro de natural inexpresivo.

La ceremonia estaba en su momento final cuando una figura menuda se escurrió entre las puertas. La señora Matsukawa, es decir la tía que lo había adoptado, con las mejillas encendidas y algo falta de aliento, se dejó caer en el asiento junto a M. Su cabello desordenado, sus ropas arrugadas, indicaban que había llegado corriendo. Parecía al borde del llanto.

—¿Todo ha acabado? —le preguntó a M.

—Le dieron el primer lugar. Hemos sacado fotos.

El auditorio se puso en pie.

—Señora Mattsun —dije yo—, síganos. Lo llevaremos hasta su hijo. Apuesto que ahora sí se emocionará.

El alcalde le estrechaba la mano, luego el concejal que lo acompañaba. Al reparar en nosotros, dejó a los políticos con la palabra en la boca.

—¿Mamá?

Al fin, una pequeña sonrisa. Ella lo tomó del uniforme.

—Issei, no pude llegar a tiempo. Y tu padre sé que hizo todo lo posible…

—No, está bien. Mamá, ¿te acuerdas de mis amigos?

—¿Estos muchachos son tus amigos? —dijo mirándonos de hito en hito.

Fuimos nuevamente presentados a su madre. Miraba el cabello de M. como si lo recordara de alguna parte., preguntándose «¿dónde?» Entendí que yo e Iwaizumi le éramos unos desconocidos totales. Matsukawa nos hizo a un lado para presentarle a su novia, y luego al maestro de arte, quien por allí pasaba. Agarrado del brazo de su madre, la condujo hasta el atril que sostenía su lienzo de dimensiones modestas y estuvieron de pie frente a ella un buen rato, compartiendo risas, cariños mutuos. Sentí un poco de envidia porque yo no tenía esa cercanía con mi madre.

Me dije: Mattsun es realmente una persona afortunada.

Regresamos la audioguía y junto a Iwaizumi dejamos el museo. No tuvo la mejor infancia, es cierto, pero pese a sus tragedias, encontró a gente que lo quería. Me pregunto si se habrá dado cuenta que nosotros, me refiero a M., Iwaizumi y yo, también lo queríamos mucho, como una segunda familia postiza.

.

.

Tras aquella nueva derrota ante el Shiratorizawa, solo nos quedaba el campeonato de primavera para resolver el karma. Fue una fortuna que decidieran adelantar la fecha, tal que, en lugar de celebrarse en primavera como su nombre indica, sería en invierno, lo que nos daba cierto margen para prepararnos a las pruebas de acceso universitario. Siguió llamándose _campeonato de primavera_ , por algún motivo.

En una primera instancia, el estudio pasó a un segundo lugar para mí. Unos hombres de una universidad en Tokio vinieron expresamente a Sendai para conocerme y ofrecerme una beca deportiva. Me entregaron folletos de la universidad más unos pines para mi mochila. Tal como había vaticinado el orientador académico un año atrás, dicha universidad no cursaba astronomía como carrera. Dije que lo pensaría, y decidí enfocarme en el vóleibol. Si ya se había fijado una universidad en mí, podía fijarse una segunda universidad. Una que, de preferencia, tuviera astronomía dentro de su parrilla de carreras. Tenía que esforzarme. Tenía que ganar el campeonato de primavera. Mi obsesión consiguió que Lentes-chan volviera a romper conmigo. Fue una pelea monumental. Al día siguiente, Osen-san me plantó una cachetada.

Las prioridades de M. eran por completo opuestas a las mías y, por tanto, atentaban contra mis propios objetivos. M. no tenía presupuestado seguir en el club. Dijo que nunca se había planteado la alternativa porque no creyó que fueran a adelantar el campeonato de primavera, y que esto desordenaba todos sus esquemas de estudio. Le dije que era cosa del destino. Que era la última oportunidad para derrotar al Shiratorizawa, y que no lo iba a obligar, pero que, tras graduarse, ¿acaso tendría más oportunidades para alcanzar su objetivo?

—Sí, claro —respondió con sarcasmo—. Mi objetivo nunca ha sido derrotar al Shiratorizawa en nada. Ese es tu objetivo, tuyo personal.

—Pero tus padres eligieron Aoba Johsai porque no aguantan Shiratorizawa.

—Exacto, mis padres. Mi padre, para ser más preciso.

—¿Entonces por qué has estado tanto tiempo con nosotros en el club de vóleibol?

—¿Me lo preguntas en serio? Porque me caes bien, tonto. Es divertido pasar el tiempo de esta manera. Pero ahora me toca ser responsable. No se pudo vencer al Shiratorizawa, está bien. No es el fin del mundo.

—Sí es el fin del mundo.

—No lo es, te lo prometo. Ahora, sí será el fin del mundo si fracaso en la prueba de acceso. Así como van las cosas, todavía no es el fin del mundo.

—Eres por lejos el ser más responsable del universo, pero por favor, no nos abandones si solo se trata de algo tan trivial como el «fin del mundo». Podrás equilibrar ambas obligaciones, deporte y estudios, así como ya lo has venido haciendo. Incluso me someto a tu sistema si hiciera falta.

Fue como dar con la llave de M. Sus ojos brillaron ante la perspectiva de ordenarme el estudio, y de paso, extender su plan de estudio al resto del grupo. Tenía casi como objetivo personal que Matsukawa aprobara el examen de historia, esta vez sí que sí.

—Eso sería genial —aprobé, solo porque contrariarlo atentaba a mis propias aspiraciones voleibolísticas—. Así se libraría de rendir lecciones suplementarias y podríamos ir todos juntos al campamento de verano.

El club de estudio se reinauguro ese fin de semana, esta vez sin la compañía de Osen, en la biblioteca municipal.

Ya sin la distracción de escribir su _lista cien_ , Matsukawa no tenía motivos de desconcentración, pero lo estaba, por supuesto. Al principio nadie se dio cuenta. Yo tenía una batalla con biología, Iwaizumi la suya propia con matemáticas, y M., que trataba de meterse toda la constitución en la cabeza, reparó en los folios incomprensibles de Matsukawa, sus garabatos horrendos, trazos que desparramaban tinta por la hoja, y se cabreó a nivel biblioteca.

—¿Qué carajos Matt? —susurró M., porque el cabreo bibliotecario solo puede ser susurrado— ¿Por qué estás escribiendo con la zurda ahora?

 **26**. Aprender a escribir y dibujar con la mano no dominante.

—¿Y este libro escondido entre tus apuntes? ¿Has estado leyendo esta cochinada todo este tiempo?

 **50**. Leer literatura erótica.

—¡Matsukawa responde! —masculló, imprimiendo en cada sílaba su decepción.

Matsukawa miró a M. a los ojos. Le preguntó si quería hacerse un trío con él. Con él y la gremlin porque sabía las renuencias que le tenía a la Cría Cuervos. M. se mordió el puño. Logrando controlarse, cambió el bolígrafo de Matsukawa de la mano izquierda a la derecha, regresó la novela BDSM a la bandolera de Matsukawa, y puso esa cara discursiva suya que tanto le odiábamos.

—Otro día me enojaría seriamente, pero no es el tiempo ni el lugar. Cuando apruebes historia te ayudo a completar tu lista, pero ahora no.

—¿En serio? ¿Incluso me ayudarías en la parte del trío?

M. no pudo reprimir el codazo por más tiempo. Los ojos de Matsukawa se cegaron de lágrimas de dolor.

—En tu lista debería estar el estudiar y sacar buenas notas en los exámenes —dijo M. cuya voz susurrante adquiría un tono de regaño.

Matsukawa no se dejó amedrentar. Le dijo que eso era de la lista de M., no la suya, y que para él las notas no eran más que un trámite académico. Que las notas no demostraban conocimiento, solo un sentido de la obediencia. Y la obediencia, si atentaba contra algo, era la libertad de espíritu. Y un espíritu libre no era creativo. Y la creatividad es el alma humana.

—Eres increíble —habló Iwaizumi con voz normal. Todo el mundo en la biblioteca le miró indignado—. Si pusieras todo ese empeño que dedicas en «ir en contra del sistema», para «ir a favor del sistema» y seguir las normas establecidas, sin dudas tendrías de las mejores calificaciones.

—Mejores que M., incluso —apoyé yo, olvidándome igual que Iwaizumi del tono.

—Silencio —nos amonestó la bibliotecaria.

Lo cierto es que Matsukawa era un tipo listo, por mucho que sus notas dijesen lo contrario. Quizá no tenía cabeza para memorizar fechas de sucesos históricos, pero por ejemplo se sabía casi todos los diálogos de _El conde de Montecristo_. En el momento más inesperado, gritaba frases caballerescas del estilo: «¡Que el Dios vengador me ceda ahora su puesto para castigar a los malvados!» y entonces de lanzaba a matar a quien tuviese cerca. Por ejemplo, a M., quien murió muchas veces en los pasillos de la escuela, a merced del Conde Montecristo.

Quizá tampoco se aprendió las leyes de la congruencia de triángulos, y francamente, ninguna fórmula matemática, pero era el más hábil jugando pool, o a los bolos. Aún con pésimas notas en geometría, gozaba de una buena comprensión de los espacios físicos, de las dimensiones, y eso le ayudaba mucho, entre otras cosas, a jugar voleibol. Se le ocurrían estrategias que a veces a los demás se nos pasaban por alto, incluso a mí. Pero a pesar de todo ello, aunque Matsukawa demostraba ser un tipo listo, como tenía malas notas, a veces se nos olvidaba.

Nos miramos entre todos un poco abochornados.

—Ya les expliqué por qué es tan importante esta lista —insistió Matsukawa—. Y aunque la haya escrito, aún no he tachado nada de ella.

—Claro que sí —protestó M.—, la tarea dos.

 **2**. Lograr que se cree una regulación debido a algo que hayas hecho.

—Esa es la de Oikawa —Matsukawa olvidó susurrar—. M., sinceramente, esperaba más de ti.

—No, de verdad. Al principio no lo recordaba, hasta que Osen-san me lo señaló. En nuestro primer año, cuando trajiste a tu gallina, ¿lo recuerdas? armé tu defensa basándome que en el reglamento no estipulaba la prohibición de llevar mascotas a la escuela. Al final, la dirección acabó actualizando el reglamento.

—¡Es verdad! —saltamos Iwaizumi y yo.

Nos expulsaron a todos de la biblioteca.

Con nuestras mochilas colgando del hombro, M. aceptó la derrota y como cortesía, nos regaló sodas de la máquina expendedora.

—¿Por qué no te acordaste antes, M.? ¡La de disgustos que nos pudimos haber evitado!

—No fui yo quien se acordó, fue Osen-san —insistió.

—¿Qué pasó con tu hámster, Oikawa? —interrumpió Iwaizumi—, te lo compraste como parte de la estrategia de defensa de M.

—Bah, se murió. No pasó el invierno.

—¿Lo enterraste?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Mamá lo botó a la basura.

—¡Basurakawa! ¡Apuesto a que nunca lo cuidaste! No puedes comprar animales y luego no hacerte responsable de ellos.

Éramos jóvenes, dispersos. Era dos contra uno porque M. e Iwaizumi eran ambos defensores de los animales. Al tratar de buscar apoyo en Matsukawa, reparé en su tez pálida cual cera, su mirada fija en el interior de su lata de soda, y la mente lejos de nosotros.

—Oye, Mattsun, ¿todo bien?

No esperaba realmente una respuesta como traerlo de regreso con nosotros. Agitó la cabeza para disipar sus ideas, y de la bandolera, sustrajo su bolígrafo, que regresó a la mano izquierda. Con algo de dificultad, tachó la tarea #2 de su lista.

—Lo siento por lo del grupo de estudio —dijo mirando a M.—, es solo que… M., tengo que hacer esto.

—Maldigo el día que me uní al club de vóleibol y los conocí a todos ustedes, lo maldigo —suspiró M. rindiéndose. Le prometió a Matsukawa que le ayudaría con la lista, ¡salvo! Aquella estupidez del trío.

—No me lo pidas más. Sé que estás de coña, pero, simplemente, deja de pedírmelo.

—Está bien. Oye, ¿y si me depilo? ¿Entonces sí?

Con Iwaizumi nos hicimos a un lado para dejarle vía libre a M. de repartir los golpes que quisiera.

.

.

Así fue como nuevamente Matsukawa reprobó el examen de historia.

—Estuviste tan cerca —comentó Osen con una sonrisa que no era sino de alegría absoluta, la muy hipócrita—, parece que nuevamente te quedarás fuera del campamento.

—¿No es posible que, tras rendir las suplementarias, llegues por cuenta propia a Fukushima? —sugirió Iwaizumi.

Quizá le era posible, pero no quiso hacerlo. Cuando regresamos de la concentración, se había comprado un cubo Rubik y traía un mechón morado porque:

 **28**. Resolver el cubo _Rubik_  
 **89**. Teñirte el cabello

Nos descojonamos en su cara.

El color se le lavó rápido. Probó a continuación con un tinte verde esmeralda que para el final del día se había vuelto amarillo verdoso y que se lavó antes de acabar la semana. En eso se unió al club un chico a quien todos llamaban Mad-dog.

—Nadie le dice Mad-dog, solo tú —me espetó Iwaizumi.

—Bueno, bueno, eso no importa. Lo importante es que quizá él sepa más de tintes —aquel chico Mad-dog traía la cabeza pintada de amarillo limón con dos franjas horizontales negras—. ¿Por qué no le pides un consejo profesional a ese chico, Mattsun?

El Mad-dog dijo que se debía a la transpiración de Matsukawa. Luego huyó.

—¿Y el _Rubik_ cómo va?

—Lento. Estoy estancado.

Era sin dudas bueno para la geometría. Sin necesidad de tutoriales, llevaba mucho avanzado. Aquello intrigaba a M. en demasía. Nosotros lo tildábamos de celoso.

—No, es que realmente podría tener las mejores notas si se aplicara. Detesto que no haga más que reprobar cuando podría ser el primero de la clase. Tiene el potencial para serlo.

—Déjalo. Si sacara buenas notas, seguro sentiría que se está traicionando.

Además de llevar su cubo a todos lados, cada vez que podía, escribía con la mano izquierda. Por fortuna se olvidaba de todos sus fanatismos una vez en el gimnasio, quizá por mí. Me miraba, me decía: «vine sin locuras al gimnasio, lo juro», pero luego miraba a Kindaichi, como recriminándole su falta de iniciativa. Al acabar las practicas Matsukawa volvía a sacar el cubo _Rubik_ y en el trayecto a casa probaba nuevos algoritmos.

Cómo era verano, y nuevamente estaba soltero, después de las prácticas no tenía nada que hacer. Me compré mi propio _Rubik_ que abandoné rápidamente (sin tutorial realmente me sentía perdido) y apoyé a mi hermana con el cuidado de mi sobrinito Takeru, quién se había unido a un club de voleibol para peques.

Con el Mad-dog en el equipo teníamos muchas posibilidades de ganar la carrera de relevos del festival de deportes. M. se autodesignó sub-entrenador y formó la delegación que representaría al equipo Por supuesto, además del Mad-dog correrían él mismo e Iwaizumi. Obligamos a Kindaichi ser el cuarto miembro, porque sí.

De verdad Kindaichi, lo siento por todo.

La idea entusiasmaba mucho a M., tanto que convenció a Osen de hacer bandanas para todo el equipo, las que, siendo francos, le quedaron bien chulas. Junto a Matsukawa los seguimos hasta la pista de atletismo y tomamos asiento en las tribunas. Nos acompañaba Yahaba.

Decía M. que los momentos más importantes en una competencia de relevo eran la salida, y la entrega del testigo, ya que una mala técnica podía valerle la descalificación a un equipo, mientras que un buen traspaso permitía ahorrar valiosos segundos. Le dio mucha lata con eso, e Iwaizumi, que llevaba la competitividad en las venas, pareció motivado con lo que M. llamaba «la entrega perfecta». Junto con Matsukawa nos reímos un montón del pobre Kindaichi atrapado en ese entrenamiento entre sus senpai locos.

Yahaba comentó:

—M-san puede ser muy intenso. Y, sin embargo, apenas abre los ojos.

Matsukawa asintió.

—Es cierto, tiene ese rostro de permanente sueño… M. en realidad duerme muy poco.

—¿Es cierto eso? —pregunté yo, que no me constaba—, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Lo digo porque es verdad. Porque estudia un kilo. Cuando llega a casa, estudia al menos unas cuatro horas más, y en verano llega más tarde por sus clases dobles de idioma. Siempre tiene algo que estudiar. Incluso cuando nos quedamos después de las prácticas, llega a casa y estudia algo, lo que sea. Es un hábito.

Las nubes descubrieron al sol. El cabello de M. adquirió un matiz cobrizo, y tanto Mad-dog como Kindaichi se acercaron a la cabeza de M., a rozar aquel cabello entre sus yemas. Hice visera con mis manos, Yahaba se puso unas gafas de sol muy estilosas, y Matsukawa se dio vuelta la gorra de béisbol. Dos chicos del club de atletismo llegaron a saludar a M. Le estrecharon las manos con mucho entusiasmo, le señalaron el cabello, y se lo revolvieron sin clemencia. Luego de platicar bastante, aquellos chicos le echaron una mano al equipo, lo que nos sorprendió. M., tenía eso de que siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Volvió a hablar Yahaba:

—M-san solía ser miembro del equipo de atletismo, ¿cierto? Alguna vez escuché algo así.

Intercambié una mirada con Matsukawa. Sin decirnos palabra, recordamos aquel día, hace dos años, en que ambos estuvimos sentados en estas mismas graderías, observando cómo M. estiraba y yo entonces lo odiaba. Matsukawa dijo muchas cosas que me hirieron a tal punto que acabé llorando.

—Antes todo el mundo se sabía esa historia, ¿no, Mattsun? Por entonces no se hablaba de otra cosa en los pasillos.

—El tiempo pasa…

—¿Qué historia? —quiso saber Yahaba.

—Verás, es que antes Iwaizumi-san y M. no se llevaban para nada. ¿Es cierto que ese chico Mad-dog mordió a un tipo que se «introdujo a su territorio»?

No tenía nada de raro viniendo de Matsukawa, eso de cambiar de tema en medio de una discusión, sin consideración. Sin embargo, no pudo engañarme, esa vez lo hizo a propósito. Yahaba, que parecía que se la tenía jurada a aquel chico, nos narró la historia con todos sus detalles, pero ninguno de los dos prestamos atención. Yo miraba a Matsukawa preguntándome por qué lo habría hecho. Con los ojos perdidos en el horizonte, Matsukawa parecía navegar en los confines turbulentos de su propia cabeza.

Ahora me pregunto si no estaría solo distraído por la imagen de M. iluminado por el sol del atardecer. M. poseía una belleza escondida que emanaba de él según la luz que le incidiese. El verano le favorecía más que cualquier otra estación. El invierno volvía su piel gris y su cabello opaco. Quizá lo que buscaba Matsukawa era volver a divisar aquel brillo rosado tan esquivo. Quizá, empezaba a contar los días que nos quedaban para la graduación y, por consiguiente, nuestra inminente separación.

Después que M. decidiera que ya habían entrenado suficiente para la prueba de relevos, nos fuimos los cuatro de siempre al local de _ramen_ de siempre. Comentamos el entrenamiento. Repetí la historia de Kyoutani feral que desclasificó Yahaba para nosotros, y estaba en eso cuando Matsukawa, nuevamente Matsukawa, interrumpió para preguntarle a M.:

—¿No extrañas el atletismo? Si ganamos la competencia de relevos, que puede suceder, y tú te pones muy contento, que también puede suceder, ¿te irías? ¿te cambiarías de club?

—¿Melancólico otra vez, pequeño Matt?

—Si piensas abandonarnos, me gustaría saberlo. Solo me gustaría saberlo.

Las luces anaranjadas del local teñían el cabello de M. de un color salmón y resaltaba sus pecas de verano.

—¿Por qué piensas que me voy a ir? Iba a dejar el club para ponerme a estudiar, pero aquí estoy, con todos ustedes.

—¿Es cierto que duermes muy poco, M.? —le pregunté yo.

—Qué pasa con ustedes dos, hacen preguntas absurdas.

M. nos entregó bandanas a mí y a Matsukawa. «Aobadivas» rezaba con la caligrafía llena de fluoritas de Osen. Brindamos una, dos, tres veces, hasta que empezamos a sentirnos un poco borrachos.

.

.

Si a alguien acaso le interesa, ganamos la prueba de relevos, no así los playoffs del campeonato de primavera. Ni siquiera logramos llegar a la final de prefecturas, contra las odiosas vacas. Fuimos vencidos una ronda antes, por la escuela de mi _kohai_ Tobio-chan. Las vacas también fueron derrotadas por Tobio-chan y nuevamente los pasillos se llenaron de comentarios.

—¿Por qué perdió el Shiratorizawa? ¿Estaba la Vacatoshi en mala forma?

Que la Vacatoshi fuera tan conocido en Aoba Johsai, incluso por aquellos que no jugaban voleibol, era algo que me sacaba de quicio a niveles astronómicos.

—A mí me pareció que estaba en plena forma —comentó Iwaizumi a los m&m, quienes compartían las dudas de los pasillos—, de hecho, si tuviera que elegir al mejor jugador de los playoffs, independiente del resultado, seguiría siendo Ushiwaka. En el último set se le desató la bestia interior.

—¿Y tú por qué sabes tanto? —preguntó M.

—Porque fui a verlos. Oikawa también estaba allí. En realidad, fue un gran partido, ¿cierto Oikawa?

—Ojalá hubiera llorando —dije frustrado—. Si Ushiwaka hubiese perdido ante nosotros, te prometo que habría llorado. Lo habría hecho llorar tanto, que el gimnasio se habría inundado.

Mis amigos se miraron entre ellos como si hubiese dicho algo increíblemente estúpido.

—Como sea —retomó Iwaizumi—, tras perder, Semi dijo que el entrenador les mandó a hacer cien servicios, así que tampoco es que tuviesen mucho tiempo para lamentar su derrota.

—Aguarda un momento —M. retomó la palabra—, ¿Semi-san te dijo?

—Sí, Semi Eita.

M. nos miró a Mattsun y a mí como buscando alguna reacción de nuestra parte.

—¿De verdad? ¿No dirán nada? O sea que está bien que Iwaizumi sea amigo de Semi-san, mientras yo no puedo ni hablar con Tendou sin recibir un castigo de parte suya.

—¿Entonces admites que eres amigo de Tendou? —contraatacó Matsukawa. Yo me crucé de brazos y alcé una ceja.

—Ya les he dicho que es él quien me busca… no importa, ¿por qué nadie hace un escándalo si se trata de Iwaizumi siendo amigo de los Shiratorizawa?

—Porque es Iwaizumi —continuó Matsukawa—. Todo el mundo tiene derecho de ser amigo de Iwaizumi, incluso esas vacas estiradas.

—¿Oikawa? —M. trató de apelar a mi cordura—. ¿Tú también piensas de esa forma?

—Honestamente, no sé por qué Iwa-chan tiene que ser amigo de Semi-Semi-chan. Precisamente de Semi-Semi, quien no se esfuerza en camuflar que me imita en todo.

—Justamente por eso a mí no me parece tan extraño —dijo Matsukawa y M. concordó.

Iwaizumi disfrutaba la discusión comiendo un flan de vainilla.

—Me lo encontré en una tienda de música, un día que fui a comprar nuevas cuerdas para mi guitarra. Tenía todo un espectáculo montado. A juzgar por su apariencia, siempre pensé que sería del tipo guitarrista, algo entre Keith Richards y Lenny Kravitz, pero en realidad es Ginger Baker.

Nos miramos sin comprender.

—O Phil Collins. Keith Moon. ¿John Bonham? ¡Vamos! Al menos deberían conocer a Bonham.

Seguíamos sin comprender.

—O sea que es un batería, no un guitarra.

—Esto es súper injusto —continuó Mattsun en un claro tono de broma—, ¿estás diciendo que lo único que se interpone entre tú y Oikawa es su inhabilidad para tocar un instrumento?

—¡Cómo puedes saltar a una conclusión así! —dije yo.

Solo la campana de retorno a clases evitó que siguiéramos distrayéndonos.

Lo cierto es que estábamos un poco triste por no lograr vencer a Shiratorizawa. M. se despidió formalmente de nosotros. Dijo que se había matriculado en un programa de estudio intensivo en una _cram school_ , y que ya no le veríamos el pelo: hasta la fecha de los exámenes, lo único que haría de ahora en adelante sería matarse estudiando.

—Me voy a enterrar bajo capas y capas de enciclopedias y libros de estudio, que cuando vuelva a salir voy a necesitar unas buenas gafas de sol. Desde hoy, se acabó la libertad para mí.

—¿Y Osen-san qué dice?

—Osen-san también se matriculó, por supuesto. Nos enterraremos juntos.

Los tres rodamos los ojos.

—Tienes que al menos dejarnos un día. Un día de «solo chichos», sin Osen y sin libros.

Lo convencimos.

Yo no estaba muy preocupado por las pruebas. Finalmente decidí aceptar la beca que me ofrecían, aunque la universidad no impartiera astronomía. En lugar de estudiar, ayudaba a Iwaizumi con su conflicto eterno con las matemáticas, y cuando me cansaba, veía qué hacía Matsukawa.

Sin las prácticas de vóleibol, Matsukawa acudía con más frecuencia al taller de arte. A veces yo también me unía, porque los miembros del club me pedían posar, lo que acariciaba mi ego. No pasó mucho para que volviera a hacerme de novia, de la presidenta del club de arte. Le llamaban _Mentiras_ , no porque fuera mentirosa, sino porque que repetía mucho esa palabra, como su muletilla.

Le pregunté a Mattsun si le interesaba una cita doble conmigo.

—¿Puede ser en un cementerio?

 **12**. Pasar la noche en un cementerio

—Tienes que estar bromeando…

Pero no bromeaba. Con M. enterrado en libros e Iwaizumi abocado a las matemáticas, me dije ¿por qué no?

La Cría Cuervos estaba en su elemento allí en el cementerio, y se pasó la noche contando historias terribles, hasta el punto de hacer llorar a mi novia. Fui una mierda de novio y en lugar de consolarla me largué a reír. Mentiras-chan no quiso saber nada más de mí, y nos baneó a Matsukawa y a mí del club de arte. Como se acercaba el día de navidad, le pedí a la Cría Cuervos que me consiguiera otra novia y rápido. El día 25 tuve una cita con una titi que me duplicaba en peso, y con aros agujereándole todo el cuerpo. Fue una noche increíble.

Llegué corriendo a casa de Iwaizumi a contarle todo.

—Era la titi más fea con la que haya salido, ni siquiera me atreví a tomarnos una foto juntos. Pero ¡Iwa-chan! ¡Benditos clavos! Matsukawa tenía razón, no se puede terminar con una persona con alfileres. Es más, he pensado que debería exigirles a todas mis futuras novias al menos un clavo en la lengua. Y no solo en la lengua, veras…

Iwa-chan me echó de su casa antes que le contara los detalles buenos.

Aquella chica con el cuerpo agujereado no quiso más que una cita conmigo, lo que supongo estaba bien. Yo no me habría atrevido a mostrársela a nadie, me daba vergüenza. Pero no me juzguen, pues la Cría Cuervos me aseguró que la titi también se avergonzaba de mí. Según ella, yo tenía un aire muy de la Ivy League, y que cuidaba demasiado mi cabello. ¡Como si eso fuera un defecto!

—O sea eran tal para cual, quién lo diría —opinó Iwaizumi. Siempre opinaba cuando no quería escucharlo.

Tras rendir los exámenes de ingreso universitario, M. finalmente regresó al grupo. Le fue fenomenal, pero en el proceso perdió un poco de tono muscular, y su cabello se hubo desnutrido y opacado, hasta el punto de malograr aquel rasgo camaleónico. Mattsun le apuntaba con cucharas, pero su cabello parecía haberse estancado en un oxidado castaño rojizo. Le celebramos a M. una fiesta de bienvenida, en su casa, obviamente. Nos pasamos la noche jugando pool, comiendo sushi entre los mastines de M., bebiendo cervezas, y tratando de retener esos instantes, esos fugaces instantes que nos quedaban como estudiantes de preparatoria.

Nos quedaba poco tiempo. La graduación se sentía en el ambiente. Íbamos al instituto no para cumplir el porcentaje de asistencia, sino aprovechar el tiempo que nos quedaba. Después de la fiesta de graduación, toda la generación partiríamos a un viaje cultural a Kyoto, y podíamos sentir la cuenta regresiva, aún con más ansiedad que la cuenta para los exámenes universitarios.

El último día de clase Matsukawa se apareció con falda para recibir su uniforme porque

 **4**. Usar el uniforme del sexo opuesto.

Fue su última gracia. Su novia, que llevaba sus pantalones, documentó la ceremonia en fotos. Los profesores, rendidos ante sus extravagancias, no le objetaron nada. Era el último día de todas maneras. La directora, de hecho, le dio un caluroso abrazo y le deseó mucha suerte en Bellas Artes. Sí, Matsukawa al final decidió matricularse en Bellas Artes.

Pasamos a observar el mural de Mattsun una última vez y ahí nos sacamos una última fotografía, nosotros cuatros. Iwaizumi con los ojos cerrados. M. con el cabello opaco, la tez blanca sin pecas. Matsukawa sin apenas expresión. Y yo guiñando un ojo y sacando la lengua.

Revelé esa fotografía y la guardé en mi billetera. Cuando cambié de billetera, traspasé la foto a la nueva. Todavía la llevo conmigo. Me gusta mirarla, y estos últimos días la he observado mucho. Con los años se ha desteñido, del mismo modo en que nosotros mismos lo hicimos.

Aquellos días fueron los más fuertes de nuestra amistad. Las cosas empezarían a complicarse a partir de ese momento. Yo decidí estudiar bioquímica. Iwaizumi veterinaria en una universidad privada distinta a la mía. M. se matriculó en derecho en la T., por supuesto. Aunque los cuatros acabamos estudiando en Tokio, no fue suficiente con eso.

Yo creo que los cuatro lo sospechábamos, pero decidimos no comentarlo. Tras la ceremonia de graduación, junto con otros colegas de la generación nos fuimos a un karaoke. Nos sorprendió descubrir en la cabina contigua a los estirados del Shiratorizawa. La Vacatoshi estaba entre ellos, con un imponente casco vikingo sobre su cabeza. El fenómeno de Tendou y mi clon mal hecho Semi-Semi-chan cantaban a dueto lo que parecía una balada romántica, de esas que solo tiene chiste cantar en un karaoke. Sentí una punzada de envidia. Esos del Shirato resultaba que, como nosotros, gozaban de buena camarería.

Parecía que todo avanzaba a una velocidad de vértigo. Al día siguiente, en la fiesta de graduación, junto a Matsukawa adulteramos las bebidas de M. para que se emborrachara. Era tan bien portado que se lo merecía. Iwaizumi si bien no quiso participar, tampoco hizo nada por evitarlo. M. era la última persona que me esperaba ver borracha, y lo conseguimos. Entonces ocurrió algo que ninguno de nosotros se habría imaginado. Algo que, más adelante, cambiaría toda la dinámica de nuestro grupo:

 **15**. Participar en un trío

No lo supe esa noche, ni Iwaizumi, nos enteraríamos mucho después. Emborrachar a M. no se trataba de una travesura juvenil para Matsukawa, sino un medio para convencerlo de tachar aquello de su lista. Quizá no contaba con que M. no recordaría nada, absolutamente nada de lo sucedido esa noche, hasta muchos meses después. Y cuando lo recordó, para M. fue como una puñalada en la espalda, porque unos meses después de aquel suceso, Osen romperían con M., y aquello marcó un precedente para él. Sería el inicio del descenso a los infiernos.

Yo no supe nada de ellos después de cierta hora. Me emocioné con las bebidas gratis, y pasé la noche con una titi del salón de M. Nos seguimos besando durante gran parte del viaje a Kyoto, pero ya los últimos días, al darnos cuenta que apenas teníamos temas de conversación, me aburrí de ella, ella de mí, y nos dejamos mutuamente.

Trato de recordar ese viaje, trato de pensar en Matsukawa. Su actitud no parecía indicar que algo entre él y M. hubiese sucedido. No me dieron motivos para sospechar que la relación entre ambos se había complejizado. M. y Osen seguían insoportables juntos, mientras que Matsukawa era Matsukawa, con sus rarezas, con su rostro inmutable.

Salvo quizá, la última noche. Al llegar al hotel tras un viaje al pueblo de Uji, nuestros compañeros organizaron un campeonato de tenis de mesa. No me daba la gana participar, así me desplacé de la multitud a una colina cercana, en el patio del hotel, y me desplomé en el césped que era suave y no picaba.

Matsukawa se dejó caer a mi lado y me convidó de su gaseosa. Casi me vomito encima cuando descubrí que era una soda con sabor a anís.

—Terminé con mi novia —me soltó.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo?

—No te contengas. Ya sé que no les agradaba. Nunca me lo tomé personal, así que puedes ser completamente abierto.

—Es cierto que al principio no me agradaba nada, pero era una buena chica. Y una buena compañera de citas dobles. Definitivamente mejor que Osen-san… ¿qué sucedió?

—Nada sucedió. De eso se trató siempre. Ahora yo me iré a Tokio, y ella deberá enfrentar su último año de preparatoria. Me gustó que creyera en mí, y además de acompañó en varias de mis cruzadas personales.

 **5**. Besar a alguien bajo la lluvia  
 **20**. Donar sangre  
 **51**. Pescar  
 **91**. Hacer el amor en un lugar público  
 **95**. Fumar marihuana

»Pero, aunque ha sido una buena amiga… nunca hubieron fuegos artificiales, ¿entiendes? En fin… Oikawa, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

Observé a Matsukawa. No recordaba que alguna vez me haya pedido permiso para hacerme una «pregunta personal». Ese desgraciado simplemente tiraba sus bombas, sin importarle nada. Pero no me sentía con ánimo de replicar. Asentí. Presentía que estaba a punto de confesarme algo importante.

—¿Planeas hacer del vóleibol algo profesional?

Pero no, no fue finalmente una confesión. Desprevenido ante tal pregunta, no fui capaz de inventarme nada.

—¿Honestamente? A veces no.

—¿De verdad?

—No sé —me encogí de hombros—. Ya sabes que me ofrecieron una beca, y he decidido que la aceptaré. No es una mala universidad, pero… he estado pensando mucho, y…

—Eso debe ser nuevo para ti.

Me largué a reír. El humor de Mattsun.

—Ya sé que soy un poco tonto. Pero, aunque te sorprenda, a veces también pienso.

—¿Y qué pensaste?

—Que está bien seguir jugando un tiempo más durante la universidad. Y, ya sabes… vencer a la vaca.

—Entonces yo también seguiré jugando un tiempo más. En caso de que tú no puedas vencer a la vaca… por el honor del gremio anti-ganadero.

Me gustaba Mattsun. Lograba hacerme reír de verdad. Me estiré hacia los cielos de manera involuntaria. Abajo, en la terraza de juegos, se había formado un corro alrededor de una de las mesas de tenis. Por supuesto, no eran otros que Iwaizumi y M., el clásico del Aoba Johsai, batiéndose en un duelo a muerte que había acaparado las miradas de todos.

Estoy seguro de que este recuerdo fue adulterado por mi imaginación años después, por lo que sentía yo respecto a m&m. Además, que en ese tiempo yo no me daba cuenta de nada. Pero lo que recuerdo ahora, es que Matsukawa no miraba el partido de tenis de mesa en sí, y que en realidad le daba lo mismo, porque solo le importaba mirar a M., a su cabello que ya no brillaba. Y dijo:

—M. en cambio lo tiene todo muy claro.

—Es que cuando te pones a compararte con M. llevas las de perder.

—Sí.

—¿Todavía dudas de si seguir arte?

—Siento que será una cuna de esnob. A veces, cuando platicamos con M., se me escapa todo ese lado que no me agrada. O quizá M. es el que me contagia. No lo sé. Llego a casa y apesto a esnobismo. Imagínate estudiar cuatro años rodeado de aquella mierda.

—No reniegues de lo que eres.

—¿Me estás llamando esnob? ¿Me estás llamando esnob en mi cara?

—Claro que no. Pero Mattsun, acéptalo, te gustan todas esas cosas que a los _hipster_.

—Y ahora me llamas _hipster_ en mi cara. ¿Qué te he hecho para que me dañes tanto?

Solté una carcajada.

—Lo que intento decir es que tienes un perfil que encaja en el intelectual promedio. No importa. Nunca me ha importado, al único a quien le importa es a ti.

—No me entiendes. Y está bien, no quiero que lo hagas. Ese es mi verdadero problema con el arte.

—No seas así, explícamelo.

—El arte es menos subjetivo de lo que piensas. ¿Cómo te lo digo? Se asemeja a una radiografía. Cuando das con la llave para interpretar, es como exponer tus huesos a los demás. Es como exponer tus huesos a ti mismo. No, gracias. Si los huesos no están a la vista es porque la intimidad se lleva por dentro.

—¿Y no te dan ganas de que la gente te entienda, Mattsun? ¿Acaso no quieres ser parte del mundo?

—Hay mucho odio en el mundo. Por qué querría elegir algo así. Quien querría.

—Yo querría. El mundo también tiene sus maravillas. En este viaje hemos visto muchas cosas maravillosas. ¿No crees que los samuráis son geniales? ¿O los ninjas? ¡Piensa en los ninjas!

Matsukawa negó con la cabeza.

—Me gustaría vivir en una de esas embarcaciones que son casas, ¿las conoces? En una embarcación encallada en un puerto olvidado, sin vecinos más que algas y peces. Me gustaría vivir dentro de un bote. Y si alguien me pregunta donde vivo, les diré que a la deriva. Y si precisan una dirección, les diré que sigan el flujo de la corriente. Nunca remaría contra la corriente.

Le dije que no entendía lo que hablaba. Matsukawa arrancó un puñado de césped del suelo y lo dejó sobre su mano. Se lo llevó el viento. Un bullicio atrajo nuestra atención. M. caía de rodillas al suelo, mientras que Iwaizumi levantaba los brazos a los cielos y era alzado por varios de nuestros compañeros. El sol, a punto de esconderse, iluminó el cabello de M.

 _—¿Pink?_

Bajo el cielo morado, los cabellos de M. adquirieron aquel tono melocotón tan esquivo. Matsukawa se abalanzó sobre M. y le mordió la cabeza. Escuché a M. gruñir, y luego los vi forcejear. Aunque M. era un poco más bajo y delgado que Matsukawa, tenía más músculos, y acabó venciendo. Acabé riendo muy a mi pesar. Iwaizumi me llegó por detrás, junto con una lata de _coca-cola_ , y tomó asiento a mi lado. Me preguntó qué era tan gracioso. Apunté hacia los m&m.

Amigo Mattsun, solo tenías dieciocho años en ese entonces, y todavía dudabas, ¿te imaginas qué habría sucedido si te hubieras rendido a esas dudas? No, no quiero ni planteármelo. Mucha gente se ha sentido identificada con tu trabajo. Dicen que has reflejado un sentir colectivo. Que les has enseñado a reconectarse con una sensibilidad que hallaban perdida. Y así como una camarera en un bar ha dicho que le habría gustado darte las gracias, estoy seguro de que somos muchos.

Sí, yo también, Mattsun. Nunca se me ocurrió que debía darte las gracias por todo lo que alcanzaste a hacer. Tampoco creí que las cosas fuesen acabar de aquel modo. Con tus cuadros, tus lienzos, te subiste a una barca rumbo al viaje de tu vida, pero una vez soltaste las amarras, te dejaste arrastrar por la corriente. Y al final, como nunca quisiste cambiar nada, la corriente te llevó hasta unos rápidos de los que emergían unas rocas filosas como navajas, un oleaje espantoso, y te precipitaste por aquella cascada sin luchar, sin siquiera pedir ayuda, y nos dejaste.

¿Por qué, Mattsun? ¿Por qué no quisiste cambiar nada?

Si yo hubiese sido entonces menos superficial… si hubiese tenido un poquito más de tu inteligencia o tu sensibilidad, ¿te imaginas las conversaciones que habríamos tenido? Perdóname por eso. Creo que esperabas más de mí. Te merecías mucho más de lo que te di.

Pero, ¿ves lo que he logrado?, me planteo preguntas hipotéticas, como un mal historiador. Todavía me cuestiono cómo he de vivir. Consciente de la naturaleza efímera, me pregunto si valdrá la pena adelantarse constantemente a la desgracia, para no arrepentirme luego. Y sin embargo, ¿qué clase de vida sería aquella? No quiero ser una persona con tan poca esperanza.

Hasta donde sé, Mattsun, te reíste muchas veces, aunque fueses a la deriva.

* * *

Sigo pensando que la estética de Mies es la estética correcta, pero no soy capaz de remediarme.

Con este capítulo concluye Aoba Naif. La adolescencia es un pañuelo. Próximamente: Tokio Decó

(Anéctoda pernosal #4: mis colegas del worky organizaron un karaoke para despedirme. a veces me cuesta darme cuenta del cariño que me tienen las personas de mi entorno, y aunque en mi fiesta me reí mucho y también canté mucho, ya en mi casa, oficialmente desvinculada, me permití llorar un poco. no de tristeza, sino esta vez de emoción, al saberme querida. todavía lloro por lo mismo).


End file.
